


Dragon Age Origins The Melancholy of a Millennial God. Book 1 [Spanish Version]

by Orybos



Series: Dragon Age: The Melancholy of the Millennial God [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Perspective, Blood and Gore, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Magic, Modern Character in Thedas, Psychological Drama, Swords & Sorcery, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orybos/pseuds/Orybos
Summary: Un self-insert fanfic de un personaje moderno atrapado en Thedas, (por que adoro esos cuentos), donde un estudiante Mexicano de informática en su último año de escuela, acaba transportado al mundo de Thedas durante la Quinta Ruina y acaba formando parte del grupo de 6 guardias grises que decidirán el destino del mundo.Si leíste bien, 6 guardias grises, no solo 1.¿Qué pasaría si todos los protagonistas de los Origines se reunieran para salvar al mundo?, ¿Cómo puede un millennial ayudarlos a salvar Thedas de la Quinta Ruina?, ¿Podrán siquiera trabajar juntos por 5 minutos para algo?Y luego esta el chico café.¿Por qué esta aquí?, ¿Por qué hay 5 guardias extras?, ¿Como lo cambiara todo?, ¿Qué pasa cuando muera?, ¿Cómo les dirá a todos sobre lo que están a punto de perder?, ¿Podrán salvar el mundo a pesar de sus diferencias? y ¿Podrá superar su Melancolía al saber cómo acaban las historias de todos?.





	1. Intro

/++++++++++ PROLOGO +++++++++++++++/  
//En algún momento de la década del 2010-2019//

  
El sol se ponía sobre el horizonte de la ciudad de México, mientras conducía mi Chevy 2004 por el eje central Lázaro Cárdenas, se me veía una sonrisa en el rostro por casi acabar otro semestre.

  
Actualmente estoy estudiando mi último año de la carrera de Ingeniería en informática en el Instituto Politécnico Nacional, si lograba mantener mi buen promedio, podría conseguir un buen empleo en cualquier empresa de la capital mexiquense. Así podre empezar a ahorrar para lograr mi sueño de ser programador de videojuegos.  
Si lo se, una tontería de sueño de vida pero hey, ¿solo se vive una vez, no?

  
Sueños locos aparte, pronto vi mi complejo de apartamentos en la calle y me dispuse a estacionar mi coche en el sótano. Pronto subí las escaleras y llegue al pequeño apartamento de 27 metros cuadrados en donde vivía con mi familia.

  
Mi madre me saludo tan solo entrar y empezó a prepararme un plato de mole con arroz*, (mi favorito). Papá estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa, seguramente su jefe lo había llamado de emergencia de la agencia de automóviles y tendría que salir corriendo para atender a un cliente.

  
No bien deje mi mochila en el piso de mi cuarto, mi mamá nos llamo a los 2 a la mesa y mi papá se precipito a la puerta, plantándole un beso a mi madre y disculpándose por otra tarde a solas para la comida.

  
Dios, si en verdad existes, por favor que nunca acabe con un trabajo así, ese empleo le había traído muchos problemas a la dinámica intrafamiliar en los últimos 10 años…

  
Dramas familiares aparte, la comida oaxaqueña** estaba deliciosa y tras limpiar los platos a mano, mi madre se puso a preparar su mercancía para ir a vender en el mercado de los fin de semana, (un trabajo donde yo tenia que trabajar sin goce de sueldo alguno, pero al menos me prestaba dinero cada vez que necesitaba algo o quería comprarme algo nuevo.)

  
Como sea, yo estaba de muy buen humor, ¡yo no tenía tarea este fin de semana!, así que podía pasar toda la tarde haciendo lo que más me gustaba; Jugar mi nueva franquicia favorita: Dragon Age.

  
Con el sol ya metido y la luna sonriendo al valle de México detrás de grandes nubes grises, entre a mi habitación llena de libros y ropa mía tirada en el piso. (¡Hey! la voy a limpiar mañana ¿ok?).

  
Poniéndome una playera gris de lana algo usada y mi pijama favorita del mejor súper héroe de Marvel: El asombroso Spiderman, (¡A derrotado a Galactus el solo, ¿ok?!), me dispuse a elegir algún juego de mi colección.

  
Mientras tanto el clima parecía empeorar con cada minuto y aun de noche podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpear el pavimento en la calle, pobre papá llegara escurriendo agua…

  
Hace un año ya que empecé mi obsesión con Dragon Age, y ya había terminado de jugar todos los juegos de la trilogía varias veces, (sin contar los DLC, no tenia tanto dinero con mi salario de estudiante sin beca) pero estaba bien, podía leer las wikis si quería. Y unos libros si podía.

  
La pregunta de la noche era: ¿Con cual juego elegir?

  
Dragon Age 2 era muy inferior a sus otros contrincantes, y prefería jugarlo cuando solo quería ser un tipo genial (o tipa genial si jugaba con fem-Hawke), que tenia la mejor magia y las mejores secciones de peleas de a saga.

  
Dragon Age Inquisiton, era mi favorito de todos por su apartado grafico y manejo de las tramas de la saga; Pero si iba a jugarlo de nuevo tras solo 2 meses de pasarlo completo, tendría que meterme a “The Keep” y cambiar toda mi línea temporal para poder jugar con un estado del mundo distinto al anterior...así que… no.

  
Y por ultimo quedo Dragon Age Origins, fue el segundo de la saga que jugué, y la verdad es el mejor en cuanto a historias y tramas. Cada partida puede ser distinta y siempre que algo mínimo cambia puedes encontrarte con algo nunca antes visto.

  
Creo que ya tome mi decisión. Y solo para hacer más glorioso el momento, un rayo cayo justo cuando alce mi brazo con el juego en la mano.

  
Sin darle más importancia al clima de afuera, tome el disco y lo inserte en mi consola de videojuegos. Pronto la pantalla de Bioware fluyo en mi televisor y el menú principal apareció.

  
La vista de una espada clavada en el suelo, con las enormes nubes cafés sobre un campo de batalla épico, me daba la sensación de estar mirando una pintura en movimiento, y la música hace que todo sea mas genial, uno sabe que le espera una gran aventura.

  
Es hora de elegir mi avatar. Aquí es donde llega el momento de la verdad.

  
La tormenta arrecia afuera y empiezo a temer que se vaya la luz matando mi juego antes de que empiece.

  
De los 7 posibles Orígenes solo tenía 6 seleccionables y solo había pasado los orignes de Mago, Dalishano y el de Elfo común.

  
¿Debería escoger el humano noble?, ¿O tal vez el enano sin casta?, ¿Qué tal repasar el Origen de Elfo común pero como un hombre esta vez?, no se, decisiones, decisiones.  
La tormenta se vuelve mas y mas violenta y de repente saca un gran relámpago que me ciega por un segundo, tras un rápido susto, todo parece normal. Quiero llamar a mamá y preguntarle si todo esta bien, pero no me responde. Creo que se fue a dormir temprano, mejor así, le asustan las tormentas ruidosas, pobrecita.

  
Para mi sorpresa, la luz aun no se ha ido, así que puede que tenga suerte y pueda jugar un poco más.

  
¿Qué tal ver la traición de los Enanos?, se que eso pasa en el Origen enano noble pero jamás lo he jugado, ¿y si mi humano mago es tan buena historia, como cambiaria su fuera un elfo?, ¿O cambiara algo la historia del mago si cambio de sexo?, No se…

  
Otro relámpago golpea el valle y este ha sido ensordecedor, por instinto cierro los ojos y me asusto un poco, se que no me pasara nada… ¿verdad?

  
Ok, ultima oportunidad, ¿Juego un poco como un mago elfo o me aviento a ver la vida de los enanos sin casta?, como sea adoro la voz de Duncan cuando narra la historia de tu Origen, pero si se va la luz puede que tenga problemas si no guardo…

  
Y hablando de, creo que ese relámpago al fin lo logro, tras otro horrible rayo de luz, mi mundo se vuelve completamente oscuro, todas las luces están apagadas y no puedo ver nada.

  
Pero entonces volteo a ver el juego.

  
La pantalla sigue encendida y el menú de elección sigue activo.

  
¿Cómo?, ¿Pero si la luz se fue, no?, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Qué carajos?

  
Y sin que me de cuenta, una luz empieza a manar desde detrás de la pantalla, las formas del juego empiezan a distorsionarse y hacerse mas y mas grandes, pronto siento que juego intenta atraparme y absorberme, así que intento escapar desesperadamente.

  
Muevo mis brazos y mis piernas intentando alejarme del juego, pero es inútil nada funciona, y al poco tiempo empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo empieza a caer.

  
Las luces de la pantalla empiezan a dispararse en todas direcciones y forman un gran túnel hacia la nada, esto es aterrador y creo que estoy gritando pero no puedo escuchar nada salir de mi boca.

  
Entonces del vacío al que estoy cayendo, sale una gran luz blanca que me ciega fácilmente y sonidos ensordecedores llenan mis oídos, por un momento, en verdad creo que estoy a punto de morir en una especie de explosión cósmica causada por jugar Dragon Age.

  
Mamá tenía razón…

  
Cuando la luz me ciega por completo y mis sentidos están completamente aturdidos por todo lo que me esta pasando, pierdo la conciencia y mi mundo se llena de sombras en lo que creo que es mi llamado a las puertas de la muerte.

  
Y por mucho tiempo todo es silencio…Hasta que el sonido de unas aves me despierta.

  
No se donde queda arriba o abajo, o donde inician mis piernas y termina mi trasero, pero tras mucho luchar con la tierra que tengo encima, logro levantar mi cara de entre la maleza y ver donde me encuentro.

  
Creo que mis ojos me engañan, (y es posible que lo hagan tras todo lo que he pasado), pero me parece que he caído en un espeso y hermoso bosque digno de cuento de hadas…

  
Me duele mí…todo… la verdad, como si la circulación de mi sangre se hubiera detenido por un tiempo y me estuvieran golpeando mientras pasaba. No me podía mover sin que me doliera todo…

  
Tras mucho intento y no menos de 3 caídas sobre mi trasero, logro ponerme de pie he intento quitarme las hojas rotas que se me pegan a la ropa…No se como llegue aquí, ni donde estoy, pero se que no se supone que este aquí…

  
-“…No voy a llegar a lavar mi ropa mañana ¿verdad?”-Digo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

///FIN DE PROLOGO///  
Notas de Final de capitulo:

  
*- Mole con arroz: Platillo típico de México, es arroz blanco con una salsa especial enzima, con sabor a especias, chocolate y mantequilla. Una especie de salsa de curry, con un ligero toque de chocolate.  
**-Estado del sur de México, con enormes tradiciones y cultura, su comida es famosa a nivel internacional por lo deliciosa y original que resulta ser a nivel mundial.


	2. Melancolía en una tierra extraña

Tras lograr levantarme por más de 2 segundos y recuperar mi capacidad de caminar, intento descifrar en donde estoy y como _chingados_ llegue aquí.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que una luz que me cegó, el videojuego intento matarme y pase unos agonizantes momentos, donde pensé que había acabado en el limbo, Todo gracias a que el universo pareció explotar por el maldito Dragon Age. ( _Mamá perdóname, tenias toda la razón…_ )

Total…Tras descubrí que no estaba muerto y que no tenia idea de donde estaba, intente buscar algo o a alguien que me ayudara.

Comencé a gritar por ayuda en el bosque, pero solo logre perderme más y mas, lastimándome la garganta al poco tiempo.

Tras casi 1 hora de búsqueda inútil y completamente desesperado ya por algún indicio de civilización, solo logre cansarme y estar aun más perdido

Quería parar un poco y descansar, pero el sonido de animales corriendo de un lado para otro y rompiendo ramas me aterraba. Ni siquiera podía verlos, solo escuchaba algo raro en el bosque, me volteaba y veía que una sombra grande corría de mí.

Tras otra media hora de correr de sombras y buscar ayuda, entendí que nadie vendría a ayudarme y que estaba completamente solo.

Maldecí al bosque con cada palabra que sabía y luchaba por no mostrar las lagrimas que se me formaban en mis ojos por la desesperación y el miedo, maldición, ¡este no era el momento! y no podía romperme justo cuando más necesitaba estar en control.

Pasados algunos minutos intentando controlarme sin dejar de caminar, el sol caía más y mas sobre el bosque, así que decidí que tenía que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, o mejor a un, un camino que me llevara a algún pueblo donde pedir ayuda.

Si tenía suerte, acabaría en una carretera y podría pedirle a un policía _Federal_ que me llevara a algún lugar cercano.

Sin muchos conocimientos de sobrevivencia y mucho menos de campismo, ( _gracias Papá por no meterme en los Boy Scouts, tenias razón, ¿Qué puedo decir? Definitivamente eso no me abría ayudado en esta situación_ ), decidí ir en dirección del sol y ver hacia donde llegaba.

El bosque es muy espeso y no lo reconozco de ninguno de mis viajes hacia el estado de _Jalisco o Morelos_ , para empeorarlo todo, solo tenía mi pijama de Spiderman encima, no tenia mi teléfono, ni mi cartera, ni agua o comida… estaba varado y sin memes para divertirme y no caer en la desesperación…Si, así soy, mi primer pensamiento que tengo al acabar varado es que no tengo memes…déjame en paz…

_-“…a chile estoy bien asustado compa…”-Pensé para mi._

Si logro salir con vida, lo primero que hare será ver en el canal 11 al británico loco que come insectos y su pis para salir con vida….lo juro…lo juro por mi pis.

Intente ver si algún animal me seguía, pero solo podía ver insectos y muy de vez en cuando partes de venados con extrañas astas.

Estaba empezando a creer que moriría solo en este bosque, pero entonces llegue a un claro con un enorme lago; Había visto un lago enorme en el pueblo de _Tequesquitengo_ , pero jamás uno como este.

Tenia arenas y rocas por todos lados, perfectos para cazar pescados y asechar presas, los bosques alrededor era vírgenes, no podía ver ni una sola casa o un muelle por ningún lado, y lo que mas me sorprendió de todo fue lo claro y transparente que era, podía ver a metros de profundidad en el agua, ¿no era un espejo verdad?, ¿esta agua en verdad es tan limpia que no tenia contaminación ni desperdicio?. Wow, solo wow, los únicos lagos asi que había visto eran los lagos vírgenes de Cancún, y valían millones esos lagos minúsculos…este era un lago enorme…todo para mi…

Me acerque a tomar un poco de agua para saciar la sed que tenia en la garganta, (no pensé en las posibles bacterias que pudiera tener, si el agua era así de clara, seria mas saludable que nada en kilómetros), pero no logre meterme un sorbo a la boca antes de que un sonido de animales me distrajera, al otro lado del lago un grupo de sombras devoraban un presa…

Al mover mi cara, podía distinguir algunas formas moverse sobre un cuerpo en el suelo y podía deducir que se lo estaban comiendo a pedazos, pero lo que en verdad me hiso sentir miedo, fue el ver que eran formas humanas las que se estaban comiendo la carne a bocados.

Pronto me moví detrás de una roca grande que había al lado y me asome sobre la roca para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría.

Los locos del otro lado no tenían ninguna prisa por devorar a lo que sea que estuvieran comiendo, y juro que vi uno pelearse con el mas pequeño por un pedazo de carne. ¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso sin usar utensilios o herramientas?...¿Aparte de los caníbales en las películas?...*Gulp*…

Lo más terrorífico pasó poco después, un grito sonó en algún lugar en el bosque, y los locos del lago se apresuraron a recoger lo que pensé que era su equipo de caza y salieron a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

Me mantuve oculto detrás de la roca por unos minutos antes de apresurarme al otro lado del lago a ver que rayos habían cazado, a lo mejor conseguía algo de comer…en serio me moría de hambre…unas _quesadillas_ o unas _tortas de milanesa*_ sonaban a gloria en este momento.

Pero lo que vi al llegar al otro lado me hizo perder mi cena de ayer.

El cuerpo de un hombre desfigurado y abierto desde el estomago, estaba frente a mi; Parte de sus tripas aun colgaban por fuera y salía algo sangre de ellas, y todo su brazo derecho había desaparecido y estaba semi devorado a unos metros a la izquierda de el, lo peor de todo era su cabeza, le faltaba padre del rostro y podía ver sin problemas su cerebro.

Joder…

¡Por dios, ¿Qué clase de monstruos harían esto!?

No logre verlo mas de 1 minuto sin tener arcadas… pero pude ver algo extremadamente raro en el...Una armadura de caballero medieval.

-“¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué rayos tiene una armadura puesta?”-Dije

Parecía sacada de una feria renacentista, estaba echa con partes grandes de cuero y tachaduras de acero por todos lados, las telas verdes que adornaban la armadura no ofrecían protección, pero lo distinguían como alguien de un ejercito. Las manos y las piernas también tenían protecciones a juego, con la excepción del brazo cortado.

De su estomago salía una gran espada pesada y afilada, como de película, y tenia un mango muy extraño por cualquier razón.

Tras lograr controlarme y perder mas bilis, escuche el silencio del bosque y mi instinto me grito que la tomara y la llevara conmigo; En el mejor de los casos si me tocaba pelear con esos locos, los lograría espantar con mi gran tamaño y la enorme espada monstruosa a mi lado.

Intente agarrarla con una mano, pero era tan pesada que tuve que colocar 2 pies al lado del cadáver y jalar con toda mi fuerza para lograr sacarla del pecho del pobre infeliz.

Tras que la espada salieran con un baño de viseras y sangre ( y un nuevo golpe de arcadas), era el dueño de una muy pesada y afilada espada larga.

Intente moverla en ataque, pero me costaba mucho blandirla y no tirarla al suelo cada vez que lanzaba un ataque. ¿Cómo me voy a defenderme con esto?

También busque si el tipo tenia algo mas que pudiera usar, fue cuando note un pequeño rastro de sangre sobre la arena y el pasto que venían de un poco mas adentro del bosque espeso.

Decidí seguirlo (porque ni loco iré por donde se fueron esos otros locos), y en pocos metros encontré un campamento a la mitad del bosque, echo un completo desastre y con mas cadáveres tirados en todos lados.

¿Qué mierda?, ¿Qué rayos había pasado este lugar?, ¿Cómo _madres_ paso todo esto?, joder…¿Debería siquiera entrar a un lugar con cuerpos putrefactos mientras estoy rodeado de Caníbales?...mierda…¿Por qué mi vida solo me da malas opciones?

…Joder, estaba rodeado de caníbales… y solo tenía pijama de una caricatura de los 90´s como protección…Carajo,

Necesitaba todo lo que me pudiera ayudar si quería sobrevivir en el bosque, así que si, tenia que entrar en un campamento lleno de cadáveres ensangrentados para encontrar mas provisiones y equipo de protección…

Mientras me movía por el campamento buscando algo de esas provisiones, intente mirar a los cadáveres, pero o bien estaban en muy mal estado o tenia que tocarlos y moverlos para ver lo que eran...mierda que asco, así que mejor no… _quizá la próxima jefe_.

En la tienda principal del campamento logre encontrar un baúl sellado con un antiguo candado de fierro. Por suerte en internet había encontrado hace tiempo, un video de como poder abrir estos candados con algo de fuerza.

Coloque la pesada espada que tenia cargando entre la abertura del candado y haciendo mucha fuerza, (como si fuera una palanca), logre que las imperfecciones en el aro de acero cedieran y rompieran el candado, que cayo al suelo sin hacer mucho ruido.

Adentro pude encontrar un juego de armadura de cuero y tachas de acero muy parecida a la armadura del otro tipo en el lago, había botas y todo dentro del baúl, la armadura parecía recién echa y sin imperfecciones…

Así que este era su campamento…

Deje la armadura por un segundo y me dispuse a buscar mas provisiones, tenia que haber algo mas avanzado con lo cual poder defenderme que una espada de fantasía medieval, una pistola o una escopeta no estarían nada mal la verdad.

Continuando mi camino en el campamento, encontré una pequeña daga oculta bajo la almohada (muy al estilo Hollywood) y una caja llena de botellas de vino y quesos.

Lo que daría por un poco de _ternera_ o _tacos al pastor_ …pero tendría que conformarme con comer mas tarde estos quesos apestosos y panes duros.

Tenia mucha hambre, pero si debía mover cadáveres para buscar pistas o provisiones, seria mejor hacerlo con un estomago vacío.

Cerca de la fogata del campamento, había un cuerpo tendido con una flecha en el hombro y un arco roto en sus manos, si mirabas mas al fondo, podías ver que una hilera de cuerpos que también tenían flechas clavadas, el tirador debió de pelear con estos tipos en armadura de latón y hierro forjado…hasta que lo atraparon al llegar al lago…pobre infeliz.

Acercándome al cadáver, coloque el espadón en el torso del desgraciado y levante con toda mi fuerza para poder ver el cadáver mejor.

Me morí al verlo.

Era un monstruo humanoide con dientes filosos y ojos muertos con sangre en todos lados, su piel era algo gris como de un cadáver o una persona enferma, pero sus heridas y su musculatura me decían que se trataba de alguien saludable, los hematomas en su cuerpo era escalofriantes y algunos tenían aun sangre en ellos, vestía con una armadura muy mal formada con partes metálicas sin moldar y unidas todas apenas por unas ligeras tiras de cuero.

Si fuera _Halloween_ ganaría el concurso de disfraces sin problemas, pero el agujero que tenia en la boca, y la sangre que había salido de su estomago, me decía que había estado vivo no hace mucho…

-“Joder… ¿Qué mierda es eso?”-Dije en voz baja.

Entonces se movió; Sus ojos muertos se clavaron en mí y su boca se movió muy rápido intentando gritar, pero su garganta estaba perforada y solo aire asfixiado salió de su boca.

A pesar de su herida mortal, el cadáver se me acerco y trato de sujetarme por la pierna. Me tire atrás hacia el suelo intentando esquivarlo y maldiciendo cada segundo que tenía que verlo.

_-“!Hay madres, ¿pero que pedo?, ¿Qué mierda eres?!”_ -Grite asustado.

El monstruo no me respondió y solo saco otro grito asfixiado de su boca putrefacta, no parecía dolerle para nada sus heridas, solo seguía arrastrándose hacia mí y pude ver que tenía un gran odio hacia mi por alguna razón.

Note que se arrastraba hacia mí usando solo su brazo izquierdo, parte de su pierna derecha se había quedado atrapada en la hoguera tas quedar parcialmente quemada.

_-“! No mames, no mames, no mames, no es cierto, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, puta madre ¡”-_ Grite mientras corría a tomar la daga oculta bajo la almohada de la tienda, ya que de forma brillante había tirado la espada al momento que el muerto me ataco.

Con mis dedos temblorosos busque el filoso instrumento, cuando lo encontré no habían pasado ni 2 segundos de que había dejado de ver al monstruo, pero temía que de alguna forma se hubiera esfumado.

Cuando llegue hasta donde había dejado a la criatura, la encontré sacando otro grito ahogado hacia mi, mientras se seguía moviendo con su hombro, no había avanzado mas de 20 centímetros pero me quede paralizado al momento de tener que usar mi daga para matarlo.

Simplemente el miedo me paralizo desde los pies a la cabeza y mis dedos no dejaban de temblar mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente hacia mi.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no era el momento de temblar, ¡tenia que actuar ya!, sin pensarlo 2 veces, espere a que pusiera su mano en el piso para agarrar impulso y en ese momento aproveche para pisar su mano ensangrentada con mis croxes azules viejos, y use mi daga junto al peso de mi cuerpo para poder penetrar su cráneo.

Es tan extraño el sentimiento de sentir algo vivo dejar de moverse bajo tus manos después de apuñalarlo con un arma. Era un sentimiento que jamás quería sentir, pero agradecí que eso le pasara al infeliz de abajo.

Había funcionado, la cosa dejo de moverse y se quedo _tiesa-tiesa_ en el suelo, y yo mientras tanto, intentaba recobrar el aliento y no perder el desayuno por octava vez este día.

Tome un respiro, y rápidamente fui a la tienda del campamento y tome una mochila de cuero que estaba perdida en el piso, para luego meter todo lo que pudiera en ella.

Botellas de vino, cantimplora llena, los quesos feos y cualquier cosa que pensé que me fuera de utilidad, como crayones de tira negra y papiros envueltos para notas que tuviera que hacer, sobre todo logre encontrar un mapa de la zona echo a mano.

Con algo de suerte podría salir usando eso. Pero aun quedaba algo: la armadura.

Era una verdadera tontería, pero al parecer en estos lugares los monstruos son reales y pueden usar espadas y arcos contra mí. Si quería sobrevivir tenia que usar todo lo que pudiera para seguir respirando, por muy tonto que fuera.

No es que la armadura ayudara mucho al otro tipo en el lago a no ser devorado… pero era algo más sensato que combatir a las fuerzas del mal usando solo el poder del _Spiderman_ de mi pantalón de tela

Para mi mala suerte la armadura fue echa para alguien mas pequeño y delgado que yo, si quería usarla tendría que improvisar.

Primero fue el casco que me quedaba apretado, pero era mejor que dejar que una flecha me traspasara el cerebro sin problema, después vino el peto de cuero y acero, si bien podía ponérmelo encima, los cinturones no tenían los suficientes agujeros para asegurar la maldita cosa a mi (ligeramente grande) abdomen.

Y por ultimo vinieron las botas, siendo un tipo alto y grande, me era muy difícil encontrar buen calzado en las tiendas y esta vez no seria la excepción. Las botas no me entrarían ni a _putasos_. Tendría que conformarme con tener unas rodilleras de acero sobre mis Croxes azules desgastados.

Las hombreras y los protectores de antebrazos y manos fueron difíciles, pero logre ponérmelos encima y la verdad sea dicha, tendría que usarlos si no quería perder alguna de mis extremidades.

En menos de media hora, tenía un equipo feudal completo, y si no fuera por mis pantalones de _Spiderman_ y mis _Croxes_ de descuento, diría que podría confundirme bien en una feria medieval.

Antes de partir, le eche un vistazo al mapa y aprendí dos cosas: Uno, al parecer el tipo que hizo esto era francés, por que todo estaba anotado en ese idioma sin sentido para mi, y numero dos, no tenia la mas mínima idea de que zona representaba, no era algún bosque de _Jalisco_ ni la reserva de _Morelos_ , así que seguía sin saber exactamente donde estaba.

No creo que acabara en Francia de alguna forma, o bien el tipo era un turista para el concurso de armaduras de _Hidalgo_ , o simplemente…simplemente no se la verdad. ¿Qué clase de conclusión lógica puedo sacar de todo esto?, ¡HAY MONSTRUOS DEBORANDO GENTE AQUÍ AFUERA MALDITA SEA!, no es hora de criticar al universo por ser como es.

Tome un respiro.

Estaba perdido, pero al menos tenia un mapa general de la zona, y este me decía que si atravesaba mas el bosque desde el lado izquierdo del lago, pronto llegaría a una especie de camino de tierra, donde si seguía de a la izquierda, tarde o temprano llegaría a un pueblo.

Ese era un mejor plan, que esconderme en el bosque lleno de monstruos hasta el anochecer…

Suponiendo que no acabara en un pueblo lleno de zombies y sin posibilidad de escapar, teniendo que recurrir a un comerciante extraño para escapar y derrotando monstruos que me persiguen a cada paso…maldita sea Resident Evil 4, aún sigo traumado… por favor que no allá motosierras, por favor que no allá motosierras…

Echando un ultimo vistazo a la tienda busque cualquier cosa que me pudiera ser útil, me dispuse a salir.

Antes de irme del campamento, no pude resistir volver a mirar el cadáver de la criatura, mi mente me gritaba que ya la había visto en otro lugar pero no podía ponerlo en donde exactamente. Seguía aterrado por mi encuentro con el muy infeliz, pero me reconforte con saber que el estaba muerto y yo seguía vivo.

Con la tarde sobre mi, me dispuse a cruzar el frondoso bosque hacia la libertad, los primeros minutos fueron normales, pero tras tanto ajetreo mi estomago me volvía a reclamar por algo de comida y bebida.

Saque la cantimplora y un queso duro de mi mochila y me dedique a comer un poco de queso duro y sin sabor, mientras me pasaba tomaba algo de agua de la cantimplora, no era una comida de 5 estrellas pero dadas las circunstancias no me podía quejar.

Después de un largo rato caminando, mi mente se relajo y empecé a admirar el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba, las plantas era verdes como nunca las había visto y los sonidos del bosque estaban llenos de vida.

No era un chico que saliera mucho de la ciudad, pero ahora que estaba en aquel lugar, deseaba poder hacerlo mas seguido. Tan hipnotizado estaba en la belleza del lugar que tarde en percatarme de un detalle.

El bosque se volvió completamente mudo hacia apenas unos segundos.

Una sensación de terror me invadió por la espalda y me dispuse a correr. Fue entonces que el infierno se desato.

Una flecha paso volando cerca de mi cara desde los arbustos de mi lado izquierdo y pronto le siguieron ruidos de pisadas siguiéndome. Mientras corría por mi vida, escuche el rugido de una bestia detrás de mí y escuche a varios tipos correr de entre los arbustos hacia mi dirección.

_-“¡No mames, no mames, no mames!”-_ Gritaba en mi mente mientras corría por mi vida.

Los sonidos de gritos y maldiciones llenaron el bosque mientras corría hacia algún punto mas adelante. Las flechas empezaron rosarme peligrosamente cerca de mis piernas y supe que querían herirme la pierna para poder matarme sin mas problemas y devorarme mientras estuviera vivo.

Asustado y sin pensármelo 2 veces, salte sobre unos arbustos y empecé a moverme de forma errática entre los arboles.

Las fechas intentaban darme, pero las ramas de los arboles las desviaban para que no fuera tan fácil darme y por un segundo pensé que podría salir de aquí mientras tuviera la protección de los arboles sobre mi.

Entonces un grito de inframundo sonó detrás de un árbol por el que intentaba escapar y fui recibido por una de esas criaturas que alzaba su corta daga para matarme.

No me quedo de otra más que tirarme al suelo y besar el piso para esquivar el mortal ataque. La hoja de un hacha me paso volando el pelo y pude sentir en mi frente el poder de la arremetida del arma.

Me levante sin voltear a ver, y seguí mi carrera hacia la salida del bosque mas enfrente.

Mi pecho me dolía y mis músculos se cansaban por la fatiga, pero el miedo me mantenía corriendo a pesar del dolor que sentía y saque la daga que tenia guardada para esta ocasión.

La espada larga simplemente no me ayudaría en este caso.

Mi plan justo ahora era seguir avanzando entre los arboles y esquivar los monstruos mientras intentaban adelantarse. Era un buen plan, pero de vez en cuando una flecha lograba darme por la espalda y cortarme un poco por la parte de atrás, (gracias protección de cuero), y también parecía que esas cosas eran infinitas por que cada ciertos metros una versión _mini_ de las criaturas saltaba de entre los arboles para intentar cortarme con sus mortales dagas.

Si podía, las evadía, pero si no las bloqueaba con una llave de defensa personal de internet y remataba con una estocada no fatal de mi daga. No los tocaba, pero me daba tiempo para maniobrar lejos de ellos.

No se que tanto había corrido, pero mi respiración era pesada y mis músculos se sentían en llamas, mi frente estaba empapada por el sudor que tenia y mi visión me empezó a fallar, pero logre ver a lo lejos un claro donde el bosque terminaba y mi mente me dijo que ese lugar era mi destino.

Otra flecha logro cortarme cerca de mi hombro derecho, pero solo fue la punta y logre tirar la maldita cosa con solo unos metros de carrera.

Cuando al fin llegue a la abertura, pude ver que había luces a poco más de 50 metros de distancia, y había sombras que se movían de un lado a otro y hablaban y reían, ¡era gente!, ¡gente viva!

Primero tendría que saltar para poder llegar a ellos, una ligera pendiente de 2 pisos dividía al bosque del claro, en cualquier otro caso habría buscado un lugar mas bajo, pero decidí arriesgarme y tirarme cuesta abajo para poder escapar de esos monstruos.

Mis rodillas me odiarían en la mañana, (junto con todos mis dedos de los pies), pero no bien toque el piso mas abajo, empecé a gritar a la gente del campamento por ayuda.

_-“¡AUXILIO, NECESITO AYUDA, ME PERSIGUEN NO MAMEN AUXILIO!”-_ Grite a todo pulmón al (ahora distintivo) campamento.

Supe que logre captar la atención de las personas en el campamento, pero no se movieron para nada. Volví a gritar y a pedir ayuda pero entonces una flecha logro atravesarme el hombro y pude sentir mi sangre derramarse en el pasto junto a una horrible sensación en mi cuerpo.

(Joder, no quería morir así, no ahora. Carajo por que me levante hoy…)

Afortunadamente no me detuve, pero me costo mucho no detenerme por el dolor insoportable de mi hombro, y le siguió un grito de dolor que logro escaparse de mi boca, me faltaba muy poco, menos de 30 metros, estaba seguro.

Las flechas comenzaron a volar sobre mí, y yo le rogaba a Dios que no me dejara morir aquí.

Por suerte las personas del campamento comenzaron a gritar y note que algunas flechas también empezaron a salir desde el campamento hacia los monstruos.

Me cubría mi herida en el brazo que me sangraba a montones, intentando no morir desangrado mientras mi corazón trabajaba al triple para compensar mi esfuerzo.

Mis piernas me gritaban en agonía pura, y me costaba mucho no detenerme, pero de alguna forma logre llegar al campamento y me tire rendido al piso cerca de la tienda más grande donde una extraña chica y un hombre gigante estaban de pie.

La gente a mí alrededor gritaba como loca y pude escuchar una trompeta sonar una alarma.

Cerca de 15 personas me pasaron de largo hacia mis espaldas y los perdí de vista, pero me percate del sonido de escudos y espadas chocando detrás en forma caótica y me preguntaba si tendría mas problemas si no me levantaba a ayudar.

Respondiendo a mi pregunta una voz femenina me tomo por el brazo y me jalo hacia la carpa grande en el campamento, pronto se le unió una voz masculina y un rostro se me acerco.

Aun en mi estado de dolor intenso y trauma físico, mi mentó logro hacer una conexión y para mi gran sorpresa pude distinguir quien estaba enfrente de mi. Lo conocía.

-“No temas, estas a salvo por el momento, mis hombres se encargaran de esto”-Respondió el personaje de videojuego.

¿Duncan?...¿El Guardia Gris de Origins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Final de capitulo:  
> *-Las tortas de milanesa son un platillo típico de la Ciudad de México y a diferencia de las tortas en otros países hispano-hablantes, no se tratan de pasteles dulces, si no mas bien de unos sándwiches especiales, con un pan especial, grande y ovalado, que es rellenado hasta la ridículas, con carnes, queso, y verduras. Una torta de jamón es entonces un emparedado de jamón. Una milanesa a a su vez, es carne de vaca empanizada y dorada, que resalta el sabor de la carne. Una torta llega a costar $ 35 pesos mexicanos, (1.70 dolares),y es suficiente para una comida completa.


	3. Melancolía en un hermoso bosque de la muerte.

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y mi frente estaba empapada de sudor provocado por el esfuerzo de correr por mi vida, pero aun así logre resistirme y me mantuve despierto para intentar alcanzar al gigante con espadas enfrente de mi, quien tenia que ser el mejor Cosplayer de Dragon Age de la historia, por que hasta la voz y la cara eran iguales al juego.

Tras ver que no estuviera muerto, me dio un gesto de aprobación y después el se giro hacia la puerta sacando sus 2 espadas de la espalda.

No podía entender que estaba pasando, pero pronto una voz femenina me hablo en ingles al lado de mi cara y tuve que voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

“Descuida, estas a salvo, los hombres de afuera son reclutas de los guardas grises, se pueden defender solos, deberíamos estar a salvo por un tiempo, así que será mejor que te curemos rápido, tenemos que salir afuera y asegurar el campamento de los engendros tenebrosos”-Dijo en forma seria y rígida la mujer de piel blanca.

-“¿Qué?, ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?, ¿Qué ocurre?”-Le dije asustado en ingles.

“Ahora necesito que te muevas para ver tu espalda”-Me sorprendió que se tratara de una mujer joven, no mayor que yo, hablando en el idioma extranjero, pero aun así hice lo que me pidió. Gracias mamá por enseñarme ingles desde los 6 años, si no lo practicara todos los días, no se si le habría entendido.

Gire sobre mi hombro bueno y le di todo el acceso a mi espalda, creo que la escuche sacar un sonido de sorpresa pero no podía asegurarlo; Pronto sentí unas manos tocarme la espalda y sentí una mano que se puso sobre mi herida del hombro.

Me estremecí de dolor al sentir que puso su mano directo sobre mi herida y quise protestar, pero ella me agarro de la cabeza y me empujo sobre la cama aplicando peso y volvió a hablar.

“Escúchame, no voy a hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo?, solo quédate quieto, se como ayudarte.”-Hablo la mujer con acento americano.

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer con sombrero blanco comenzó a emitir una especie de luz amarilla desde su cuerpo y una sensación agradable y cálida me recorrió el cuerpo, sentí más ese calor sobre las zonas donde las flechas me habían cortado.

Magia.

Eso era magia…Magia de Thedas…Estaba en Thedas…en la JODIDA Thedas… _no mames wey, ¿Cómo pinches madres esta pasándome todo esto?…_

Mi mente no podía entender que pasaba, tarde varios segundos en reaccionar.

Sabía que la chica de arriba estaba usando magia, y yo quería verla, pero para mi desgracia ella no me dejo, solo mantuvo sus manos sobre mi cabeza durante todo el tiempo que duro mi curación mágica; Tuve que conformarme con la extraña sensación de mi piel extenderse y cerrarse sobre la herida.

También pude sentir como mis músculos se movían desde adentro y como estos se unían de nuevo, emanado un calor cómodo mientras lo hacían, como una especie de masaje muy rápido y caliente desde adentro de mi cuerpo.

Duro poco menos de un minuto y la extraña maga no dijo nada, solo quito su mano de mi cabeza y la coloco sobre mi hombro. Mi herida estaba curada.

“Ok, ahora esto es lo complicado, no te muevas para nada ¿entendiste?”-Me dijo tajante la chica de ropas azules.

Acto seguido, la luz amarilla que vi en la habitación salió de sus manos y comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, pero extrañamente no sentía ninguna mejora en mi herida salvo que ya no me dolía nada.

Entonces vi que abrió los ojos de forma muy decidida y sentí como mis músculos y parte de mis huesos se movieron solos para unirse de nuevo y cerrar mi herida de forma inmediata, pero en esta ocasión no hubo sensación térmica agradable, solo fueron mis músculos cerrarse solos son ninguna razón aparente y casi tan rápido como paso, le herida ya no estaba sangrando, pero una costra se había formado sobre mi hombro.

“OK con eso bastara por el momento, tenemos que salir y ayudar afuera ¿de acuerdo?”-Me pregunto la maga, y yo no supe que responder.

No quería volver ahí a fuera donde estaban los malditos no-muertos, esos monstruos casi me habían matado hace no menos de 5 minutos y no quería tener que verlos jamás en mi vida, moví mi cabeza en forma negativa desesperado, pero la maga se molesto.

“Ok mira, se que parecen rudos, ¡pero no sabemos cuantos _Engendros Tenebrosos_ hay ahí afuera, y es mi deber ayudarlos como pueda, ¿comprendes?, si no salimos mas personas morirán, y si ellas mueren tu seguro serás el próximo; Así que toma tu espada y salgamos!”-Me grito la maga, y dicho eso se apresuro a tomar su bastón y algunas pociones que había cerca y me empujo hacia la salida de la tienda

¿Enserio esto estaba pasando? ¿Estaba a punto de pelear contra engendros tenebrosos? ¿En el puto Dragon Age Origins de mierda? ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo vergas llegue aquí? ¿Qué mierda?, carajo, carajo, carajo...

Tuve que meter mi incredulidad en un rincón, ya que la maga me arrastro a un mundo de caos y lucha que se cernía en la zona.

Había gente peleando por todos lados, los sonidos de las espadas y gritos se escuchaban por doquier, todo se lleno de tierra, que me dificulto ver mas allá de unos metros, y las antorchas del campamento apenas daban algo de luz en la zona.

Escuche a un hombre gritar: “¡En la entrada , ¡en la entrada!, ¡el Emisario esta en la entrada!” y muchas sombras pasaron enfrente de mi en dirección a los gritos de ese tipo, incluso la maga que me acompaño desapareció entre las sombras.

Pero no todos los guardias grises podían dejar de luchas contra los engendros tenebrosos que ya habían entrado en el campamento. Si bien muchos estaban mejor preparados para la lucha, otros estaban en serios apuros.

Había muchos engendros peleando contra los guardas, si bien no parecían ser muy rudos, los expertos guerreros estaban teniendo problemas para lograr conectar los filos de sus espadas a las bestias.

Pude ver a la izquierda un pequeño humano defenderse del ataque implacable de un Engendro tenebroso usando una pesada masa, mierda estaba herido de un brazo, si no lo ayudaba lo matarían. Joder.

Un golpe en mi brazo me desvió de la desesperada defensa del niño a mi izquierda, era un tipo con melena negra y armadura de acero, me grito algo a la cara y me señalo un punto en el campamento con un grupo grande de engendros. Y tal como llego, desapareció entre el mar de cuerpos en plena batalla.

Al mover mi vista hacia donde me indico, el niño de alguna forma se había salvado de un duro golpe a su cuerpo, pero había tenido que tirar su masa al suelo y ahora se enfrentaba a la criatura solo con sus 2 pequeños puños.

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo y corrí en su auxilio.

Mientras tanto mis ojos captaron el campo de batalla de forma rápida, he intente razonar lo que estaba pasando, en los escasos 2 segundos que me costo llegar hasta el pequeño.

Muchos de guardias grises estaban peleando con espadas y escudos contra los monstruos, algunos incluso de defendían como podían del ataque de mas de un engendro armado. Pero también había pequeños grupos de engendros reunidos juntos y formando barreras con sus escudos y espadas tratando de lastimar a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse en el camino. Y no pude ver en donde estaba Duncan.

Justo en ese momento, logre llegar a donde vi caer al niño y me percate de que escurría algo de sangre de su cara, y note que su barba estaba ensangrentada… espera un momento…¿Una barba?, ¿Qué rayos?

Pero entonces el monstruo me vio a mi y con su enorme espada decidió cargan encontrar de nosotros 2. Por instinto agarre mi espada larga y corrí para bloquear su ataque antes de que tuviera efecto.

Para mi sorpresa la cosa no se detuvo y tuve que mover mi espada para tratar de bloquear su ataque, y la fuerza del choque combinada con mi mala postura de pies, me obligo a moverme hacia un lado de la criatura, quien aprovecho mi momento de mareo para lanzar un segundo ataque mas rápido sobre mi.

Concentre mi fuerza en no tejar caer el espadón de mis manos y apenas pude bloquear el segundo ataque sin que saliera lastimado, pero la criatura no se cansaba y un tercer ataque igual de poderoso vino enseguida, y esta vez reaccione por puro instinto y moví la espada para bloquear el ataque. Pero paso lo peor, solo logre evitar su ataque, para que la fuerza de su espada arrojara la mía lejos de mis manos y al perderla… quede dándole la espada al monstruo para que me matara.

Paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta, el solo tuvo que dar un paso adelante y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para lanzarme un mortal golpe al cuerpo.

No me quedo más opción que rodar hacia un lado para escapar su alcance. Cuando voltee a ver a la criatura, esta solo me recibió con una sonrisa macabra, ahora me tenia desprotegido como al niño de antes. ¿Soy el mejor rescate del mundo o que?, joder.

La criatura no perdió el tiempo y solo le vasto correr en mi dirección para que todos mis instintos gritaran: “¡CORRE!”, intente pararme y correr pero me tropecé a causa del césped del lugar y acorte aun más nuestras distancias en la batalla.

Mientras yo seguía de rodillas, la bestia se acerco aun más y pude ver el brillo amarillo de sus ojos, este me ataco de nuevo alzando su espada sobre la cabeza, logre predecir la dirección de su ataque y a duras penas escape de su filosa hoja, pero el logo modificar su agarre del mango de la hoja y me dio una poderosa patada en el pecho.

El aire salió de mis pulmones, al mismo tiempo que sangre me salía e la frente por el corte que al parecer no esquive tan bien, sentí mi espalda besar el suelo y al caer, quise ponerme de pie para escapar, pero mis brazos me temblaban de miedo y tuve que usar mi toda mi fuerza de voluntad para ponerme de pie y correr.

A esto le siguieron segundos donde el cadáver andante no se divertía con nada mas, que con perseguirme y jugar la versión extrema de gato y el ratón entre los muebles de campamento.

Para cuando llevábamos unos 10 segundos de ese juego, un grito de batalla sonó a nuestro lado, y pude ver como una persona pequeña estaba cargando mi espada mientras gritaba escalofriantemente para atacar al monstruo.

Para mi asombro, a el le tomo menos tiempo del que me tomo a mí acabar tirado en el suelo, para acabar con las defensas del engendro oscuro y para su cuarto golpe movió sus manos sobre el agarre e incrusto la hoja por un lado de su cabeza matando a la criatura en un instante.

Yo me quede completamente anonadado por lo que había pasado, no me lo podía creer, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, y solo como medida precautoria, uso mi espada para cortarle la cabeza completamente al monstruo.

-“Sabes humano, si no sabes como usar una espada larga, es mejor que no la uses en una batalla real, puedes morir o peor aun, puedes lastimar a alguien mas que al enemigo, mejor retírate y busca una flecha o un escudo para mantener la posición. Defiende la entrada, ¡si matamos al Genlock podremos ganar! ”-Dijo la persona peque…espera, ¡ese era un jodido enano!

¡UN JODIDO ENANO EN ARMADURA!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el enano tomo mi espada y se abalanzo sobre otro grupito de engendros tenebrosos que tenían acorralados a unos humanos con grandes escudos de metal.

Me quede pasmado intentando comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, me habían cortado en la cabeza con una espada, estaba a la mitad de un maldito campo de batalla medieval, casi había muerto hace unos segundos, estaba luchando contra monstruos con aspecto de muertos y dientes afilados, y según todo lo que vi, no era nada mas y nada menos que obra del maldito juego de Dragons Age Origins. ¿Qué clase de mal chiste es este?, ¿Estaba en un comic?, ¿Esto era? ¿Un fanfic?, ¿O que carajos?.

Para mi desgracia, otra serie de gritos a mi lado, me mostraban un grupo de guardas que caían por unas flechas afiladas desde lo alto de un claro junto al campamento.

Eran las mismas malditas mini-versiones de engendros tenebrosos que me atacaron mientras corría por el bosque. Nos apuntaban desde arriba y estaban lastimando a todos los que trataban de defenderme.

“!Burloks arriba, burlosks arriba!”-Gritaban algunos.

Un par de mini-arqueros demoniacos comenzaron a dispararme desde lo alto, y yo lo tome como señal para salir de ahí, de nuevo podía sentir las flechas pasar sobre mi cabeza mientras buscaba algún objeto lo suficientemente grande como cubrir mi enorme cuerpo de las flechas.

Pero entonces vi unas cajas adentro de una tienda y decidí correr a cubrirme adentro, solo me lance hacia esas cajas para que me cubrieran, todo esto no hacia mas que hacer que mi herida en la frente sacara mas sangre y me doliera mas.

Un arma…necesito un arma… un escudo y una espada… no, no, ¡¡no!! Rayos, ¿a quien intento engañar?, no se usar esos… solo se usar… un arco…¡necesito un arco, se como usar uno¡…creo…tal vez…¿Qué me decía el entrenador Castillo entonces?...joder no puedo recordar…

Oculto en la tienda, me puse a buscar desesperado por todas partes un arma… pero no podía ver nada en la oscuridad de aquel lugar

Pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos desde que llegue, cuando otro hombre con armadura ligera entro a la tienda sujetando un arco y 3 flechas en su mano.

“¡Tenemos que acabar con esos Burloks de arriba antes de que hagan mas daño!”-Me grito el hombre con piel morena, mientras giraba para decirme algo mas, noto enseguida mi falta de armamento y me pregunto-“¿Y donde esta tu arma?”.

Asustado y sin entender que pasaba solo supe mover mi cabeza para decirle que no sabia, el solo volteo a ver la montaña y saco un aire de decepción mientras me pasaba su arco.

-“Ok escucha, toma esto y ayúdame a acabar con ellos ¿vale?, no se te olvide una bolsa con flechas, solo veo a 3 pero mas vale llevar extras”-Me dijo aquel hombre mientras agarraba otro arco mas sencillo de entre las cajas. Cuando se volteo pude ver un detalle: Tenia orejas largas y puntiagudas, era un elfo, ¡Era un jodido elfo, _chingada tu puta madre_!, ¡Pinche Leonidas del rio bravo, este tipo casi se parecía a mi¡

-“!Ok mira, con mi arco solo tienes que apuntar con este aro de aquí, cuando aparezcan dentro del aro, significa que podrás darles desde una distancia tan corta ¿ok?, ahora voy a usar unas bombas de humo y si pasa lo peor y se acercan a nosotros, voy a usar mi daga para detenerlos, ¿ok?, ¿listo?! ”

La verdad no lo estaba, pero el hombre no me dio tiempo a responder, lanzo sus bombas de humo y me dio un golpe en la mano para que lo siguiera.

Sin perder de vista su espalda, corrí entre las sombras que provoco su granada y que olían a hollín y carbón. Yo le rogaba a dios que supiera a donde íbamos.

Pronto llegamos a una roca desde la cual, (con un poco de esfuerzo), podríamos acceder a donde estaban los mini-demonios y tener un ángulo desde donde abatirlos con nuestras flechas.

-“¿Ok listo?, ¡Acábalos!”-Me ordeno el elfo.

Y para mi gran fortuna, el echo de estudiar en una gran Universidad con un gran Gimnasio venia con una ventaja: Muchos clubs de deportes entre semana, ¿y cual elegí para mi tercer año?

Arquería.

Mis 3 meses como miembro del club de tiro con arco sirvieron de algo después de todo, mis músculos recordaron bien la postura que había que tomar, pero en definitiva esto era mucho mas difícil de lo que recordaba, sin un equipo de apoyo, me costo mucho trabajo llevar la cuerda hasta mi frente y lograr apuntarle a los Gerloks de arriba.

El logro disparar una flecha y tener otra preparada antes de que yo pudiera empezar a apuntar, me frustre por eso, pero recordé mis clases y aligere un poco más mi agarre del mango del arco, apunte más arriba del torso de los Gurloks y deje ir la flecha.

No le di en la cabeza, pero si lo lastime en el torso, lo suficiente como para que tirara su arco y nos volteara a ver. Antes de morir el mini-cadáver saco un grito horrible, pero mi compañero elfo lo silencio con una flecha al ojo.

Cuando al fin cayo, los otros 2 Gruloks nos vieron y nos empezaron a apuntar.

Estaba preparando otra flecha cuando el elfo me sujeto por el brazo y lo vi correr en más arriba de la montaña.

-“Nos tienen, muévete si no quieres morir _shem_ ”-Grito desesperado el elfo.

Sin mucho planteármelo, lo seguí hasta que se llegamos a una zona donde podíamos cubrirnos, y desde detrás de unos arboles y seguimos disparándoles flechas a los Gerloks.

Todo se volvió un caos donde, como podía, cargaba mi arco con flechas y disparaba a los Genloks sin apuntarles bien, de los 3 disparos que hice, solo 2 conectaron con el Genlok más cercano y uno salió disparado de la armadura del engendro tenebroso sin causarle daño.

Cuando iba por mi cuarta flecha, el elfo me detuvo.

“¡Ya casi no nos quedan flechas, solo deja que me encargue ¿de acuerdo?!”-Me grito el guerrero con tatuajes.

Me sentí muy mal cuando dijo eso, pero tenia razón, volteando a mi cajak de flechas note que solo nos quedaban 3. Si fallaba de nuevo estábamos muertos. Dependía de la puntería de aquel elfo.

El siguiente disparo debió atinar, ya que se volteo y me giro: “¡Le di!”

Mi mente se alegro por un segundo, pero luego agarro otra flecha y de nuevo recordé que solo nos quedaban 2 flechas más. Estaba planeando si podía hacer algo más cuando el elfo me golpeo de nuevo el pecho.

“¡No lo veo, no lo veo!”-Grito el elfo.

-“¡Ho mierda!”-Pensé.

-“¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí¡”-Dijo el elfo.

Acto seguido corrimos desesperados en dirección por donde habíamos llegado, y poco nos faltaba para llegar al peño montículo por donde saltamos, cuando de entre los arbustos salió el ultimo Grelok, lanzándose a nosotros con sus 2 dagas afuera.

Por desgracia nos agarro por sorpresa y solo pude evitar su apuñalada si usaba mi cuerpo para caer hacia el barranco y llevarme al elfo conmigo.

No era mucha altura desde donde caímos, un piso más o menos, pero mí me dolió como el infierno y mi espalda definitivamente lo sintió. Esta me regaño con dolor al intentar levantarme en ese momento para escapar.

Y así, otra vez estaba en el suelo sangrando de la cara sin poder levantarme, quería rendirme y llorar, pero simplemente no podía.

Escuchaba gritos al fondo donde podía escuchar a más personas acercarse, pero lo único que logre ver, fue como el Grelock se aventó desde arriba y embosco al elfo, quien empezó a luchar por su vida en contra del Grelok ensangrentado, mientras este intentaba usar su daga para cortarle las manos o los pies a gran velocidad.

Mi mundo se volvió más lento como en las películas y mi cabeza se volvió muy ligera mientras intentaba re-enfocar el mundo a mí alrededor.

Pude notar como el pobre elfo tenia mas agilidad que el minúsculo enano feo, pero la caída lo había lastimado mas que a mi, se sujetaba el brazo con su mano y se limitaba a intentar escapar de los ataque del malnacido de menos de 1 metro.

Intente levantarme y ayudarlo pero aun con todas mis fuerzas, me tomo mucho tiempo ponerme de pie, para cuando lo logre el Grelok había cortado parte de la pierna del elfo y esta se había caído al suelo.

El Grelok aprovecho esta oportunidad y se divirtió usando pequeños saltos y su peso sobre el elfo tatuado para hacer que gritara de dolor y divertirse aun mas mientras sostenía su daga sobre el, cortándolo poco a poco.

Me concentre todo lo que pude, y usando mis piernas, logre conectarle una gran patada a su costado, y logre sacarlo de encima del elfo que me ayudo. No se si el elfo me agradeció, por que el engendro tenebroso se puso de pie y me volteo a ver con rabia en los ojos.

 _“¿Si cabrón?, ¡Pues igual chinga tu madre pendejo!-“_ Le grite de regreso en mi idioma. Pero pronto me arrepentí de ello.

El Gremlok se enojo conmigo y sin pensarlo mucho, se me lanzo sobre mí con su daga, intente detenerlo usando mis puños, pero el solo me corto y hizo a un lado mi puño en un pestañeo, lo siguiente que vi fue su daga apuñalarme por un costado de mi hombro y sentí el horrible dolor de mis huesos partirse.

Grite de dolor mientras mi mundo se volvió rojo carmesí y esto le causo un gran risa al desgraciado monstruito, este uso sus piernas y se separo de mi sacando su daga rápidamente.

Me dolió tanto que hiciera eso, que de nuevo acabe en mis rodillas.

Volteé a verlo y el Grelock se aproximaba lentamente hacia mí, saboreando cada segundo que me lastimaba y con sus dientes putrefactos sonrió hacia mí insultándome una vez más.

 _“¡Bastardo infeliz, hijo de la chingada, pendejo, cabrón, infeliz, púdrete a la verga!”-_ Grite desesperado con sangre sobre mi ojo y sosteniéndome la herida de mi hombro con el otro brazo.

Me invadió un inmenso odio por lo que ocurría.

Este jodido monstruo iba a matarme y no podía hacer nada. Tenia un odio tan inmenso y tan fuerte, que no podía sentir otra cosa en todo el mundo.

Quería aplastar a ese bastardo, arrancarle cada parte de su cuerpo, y ver su rostro de agonía total, mientras lo hacia.

Normalmente yo no era una persona vengativa, ni mucho menos una persona resentida, pero en ese momento, todas las emociones que había guardado todo este tiempo, se apoderaron de mi, y todo mi estrés, toda mi frustración, y toda mi desesperación por entender que _chingados_ estaba pasando, lograron tomar el control y se apoderaron de mi.

Es entonces cuando siento como una explosión de enojo sale desde mis manos, y es tanto el dolor que me ocasiona esto, que mi herida del hombro se duerme por un segundo y me pongo de pie.

Sin que tanga que verlo, se que mis manos y mis brazos están cubiertos por fuego, y en cualquier otro momento de mi vida, hubiera gritado asustado como una niña de 5 años, o brincado de miedo gritando “¡ _Hay no mames ¿que pedo?, ¿que chingados_?!”. Pero ahora no.

Ahora tenía solo una idea en la cabeza:

Partirle su pinché madre a ese puto monstruos horrible, lleno de mierda que tenía enfrente.

Y eso era lo que iba ha hacer.

En menos de un segundo, me abalance sobre el minúsculo Gremlock, y tome su mano con mis palmas en llamas, y a pura fuerza bruta le arranque la daga de entre sus manos y le sujete la cabeza con la otra.

El contacto con el fuego lo hiso gritar horriblemente y saco un aullido no humano de su boca. ¿ _Verdad que no es tan divertido ahora cabrón_?

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que lo tome de su cabeza y trate de reventarle los ojos como si fueran 2 pequeñas uvas entre mis pulgares; Les aplique toda mi fuerza, mientras intentaba aplastarle la cabeza, y solo pare cuando la sangre negra empezó a brotar sobre sus ojos. Mientras todo esto pasaba, el Genlok no dejo de gritar y de moverse desesperadamente para escapar de mí.

Cuando sus ojos no eran más que papilla ensangrentada, mi enojo me llevo a tomarle de nuevo la cara y empezar a aplastarle la cara con mis puños en llamas, el trato de defenderse desesperado usando sus largas uñas como pequeñas dagas improvisadas y negras, pero sus cortes no me importaron para nada.

Un solo golpe de mi puño basto para que dejara de mover el brazo y 3 más se aseguraron de que le rompiera los huesos de su brazo.

Después de eso, solo tengo recuerdos muy rojos y horribles de como seguí golpeando la cabeza de Genlok una y otra vez, este gritaba y se movía desesperado mientras mis golpes de fuego lo quemaban en vida

Lo golpe y lo golpe y lo golpe y lo golpe una y otra vez, hasta que el malnacido simplemente dejo de pelear y sus gritos murieron ahorcados debajo de mi.

Pero aun así no pare de sacar golpes hacia el cargados de mi furia y con fuego.

Seguí golpeándolo hasta que mis músculos se cansaron, las llamas se me apagaron y aun después de eso no pare, lo golpe y lo golpe mas y mas, hasta que mis propios nudillos se lastimaron en las articulaciones, causadas por golpear una masa de carne extremadamente delgada que básicamente se volvió el piso de tierra.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos de mi brutal ataque, y ahora no quedaba nada mas que un una especie de papilla ensangrentada y delgada que alguna vez había sido la cabeza de un Genlok, me quede sentado sobre un cadáver sin cabeza quemado y que olía muy mal en mi nariz.

Pero sobre todo, quedo la sensación de vacío y abandono que me provoco el ataque.

Tras un último golpe a la papilla del suelo, me di un segundo para escuchar lo que pasaba mí alrededor, y pude notar que todo estaba extremadamente callado, las nubes de polvo se habían ido.

Pude sentir la presencia de gente que me miraba desde atrás, pero estaba muy muy cansado en este momento, solo quería irme.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero solo conseguí caer exhausto al suelo al lado del cadáver. Dejando que el dolor mudo de mi cuerpo me abrazara.

Pude mirar hacia la noche estrellada y ver por primera vez pude ver las 2 lunas de este mundo. Parecía que me sonreían con sus cráteres.

En verdad estaba pasando, estaba atrapado en Thedas, era un puto personaje atrapado en Thedas y peor aun, atrapado en la quinta ruina…carajo.

Me quede aplastado en el suelo por un rato, luchando para que el cansancio no me reclamara. Era un enorme esfuerzo ya que la oscuridad me llamaba fuertemente, y estaba a punto de rendirme a Morfeo cuando apareció Duncan frente a mi, lleno de sangre y suciedad, pero completamente estoico y sereno.

-“¿Estáis bien?” –Me pregunto Duncan con acento español.

-“Si”-Le respondí sin emoción.

-“Ok, Descansa amigo mío, os lo habéis ganado”.

Y tras sus palabras, me rendí ante la oscuridad de mis ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Notas de final de capitulo://
> 
> El autor aquí, gracias por leer hasta este punto mi historia realizada en mis ratos libres. Como has de saber, espero mas adelante pueda empezar a presentar a cada personaje de la historia.  
> Seran los 6 guardias grises posibles.  
> Como he dicho, escribo esto en mis ratos libres, y tengo mas capítulos ya listos, pero quiero empezar a traducir estos libros al ingles, y dejarlos al mismo nivel.   
> Espero que hasta el momento, mi escrito sea se su agrado y prometo no tardar en subir lo demás.  
> Suerte!!


	4. Melancolía de un paciente terminal.

Mis sueños estuvieron repletos de monstruos horribles y cadáveres ensangrentados por todos lados, gritos de desesperación y carne quemada era todo lo que podía ver sin importar a donde mirara.

Pero gracias a dios, regreso a mi la conciencia, y mis sentidos empezaron a captar luces y ruidos en la tienda donde estaba.

Mi espalda me dolía como si me hubiera aplastado un elefante, y mis brazos se sentían como si mis nervios hubieran explotado desde adentro.

Cada vez que movía un dedo, este me dolía horriblemente, como si lo hubieran roto. Cuando alce mi brazo para verlo, mi dolor fue tanto que tuve que maldecir con el femenino de un perro por casi un minuto para que el dolor bajara.

Entonces note a una chica a mi lado, era la misma maga que me presento Duncan, estaba parada a mi lado y agarro mi mano para meterme mas magia de curación al cuerpo.

Pronto la agradable sensación de calor volvió a mí, pero esta vez parecía que le costaba mas trabajo mantener el hechizo, además no sentí que reparara nada adentro, solo me aplico una especie de analgésico mágico contra el dolor. Que raro, ¿no puede reparar lo que no ve?

Al parecer también había perdido el sombrero de tela que tenia cuando nos separamos, ahora su pelo café decoraba su cabeza en un corte sencillo y corto hacia un lado. Parecía una chica normal _wera_ de mi escuela.

-“Veo que alguien ya está despierto, que bueno, pensé que tendríamos cargarte hasta Ostagar, pero al parecer solo te habías quedado sin mana, te desgastaste mucho allá afuera, es mas de lo que esperaba de un mago de tu edad, debes tener mas cuidado, ho un día se te acabara la suerte. ”-Me dijo la chica.

No me sorprendió el echo de que me digiera mago, tras revivir mis sueños una y otra vez comencé a aceptar el hecho de que por alguna razón, podía usar magia, eso me hacia un mago en Thedas, sabia que tenia que preocuparme por ello, pero estaba muy cansado en este momento.

-“¿En donde- en donde estoy?”-Pregunte aun mareado en el idioma extranjero.

-“Sigues en nuestro campamento, te desmayaste tras acabar con un Gremlock y usar toda tu magia, te trajimos a mi tienda para intentar curarte” -Respondió lo maga

Eso me alerto, si había usado pociones de Lirio conmigo, esto se podía poner muy feo muy pronto-“-“¿!Me diste alguna poción de Lirio!?”-Pregunte asustado.

-“¡No, claro que no!, no tenemos tantas pociones como para andarlas usando a diestra y siniestra, y si tengo razón y eras un apostata que escapo del circulo de magos antes de su Angustia, podría poner a todo el campamento en peligro si un demonio te poseía, así que no podía correr ese riesgo”-Respondió defensiva la chica.

Eso me calmo, me deje caer en la cama sintiendo como mi propia angustia de los últimos días se desvanecía, saber que la próxima vez que durmiera un demonio no intentaría atacarme en mis sueños, era algo extrañamente motivador en este nuevo mundo.

La chica aprovecho mi silencio y me hablo de una manera inusual con cierta informalidad en sus palabras - “Escucha, entiendo que no quisieras mostrar tus poderes mientras estas rodeado de gente extraña, pero ellos son _Guardias Grises_ ; ¡Si en algún lugar puedes hacer uso de tu magia de combate, es alrededor de ellos mientras combaten _Engendros Tenebrosos_ , ¿entiendes?!”.

Su cara de reclamo era dolorosamente evidente, ¡como si fuera mi culpa que no supiera que tenía malditos poderes para invocar fuego desde mis manos!

-“…Lo siento, la verdad es que no se usar para nada la magia…yo no sabia que era un mago hasta ese momento”- Respondí algo inseguro tratando de ser sincero con ella.

La maga no respondió por varios segundos.

-“…Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?…¿tu no sabias que eras un mago? ¡Pero si tienes casi 30 años de edad!”

-“¡HEY, solo tengo 24, ¿OK?!”-Respondí furiososo .

-“¿¡Como esperas que me crea que jamás haz tenido un accidente con magia en tu vida!?, ¿A caso nadie te hizo enojar de niño y terminaste viendo tu magia salir?, ¿Dónde rayos has estado metido toda tu vida? ”-Pregunto incrédula la maga.

-“Yo…hem…”-Mierda estaba en problemas.

Por un lado, si le decía la verdad en este momento, creería que en verdad perdí la cabeza o que era un chico poseído por un demonio y me prendería fuego en ese momento sin pestañear, tenia que mentir, cualquier mentira bastara para salir de esta.

-“Fui criado en un lugar donde no sabemos que es la magia”-Le respondí, ok una verdad a medias funcionara igual…

-“No hay lugar en este mundo que este libre de magia, hasta los mas simples plebeyos la reconocen fácilmente, tenias que al menos haber escuchado de ella antes”-Me interrogo la bruja poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y viendo mi obvia mentira.

Ok Sebas, miente mejor, y rápido.

“Ok, ok, la verdad es que jamás me habían echo enojar tanto como para que sacara fuego de mis manos, ¿ok?, he tenido una vida simple y no he tenido muchos problemas y simplemente no paso, ¿ok?”-Respondí, esa era la verdad, pero tenía que omitirle el hecho de que la magia de este mundo, era solo parte de un videojuego del mío…

Eso pareció funcionar. La maga solo se quedo mirándome seriamente por un momento.

-“…¿Así que eres un noble?”-Pregunto la maga de forma muy seria mientras me veía a los ojos.

-“¡Claro que no!”-Pensé para mí, me contuve, si no seguía su juego, descubriría muy pronto lo que en verdad pasaba y una vez que le digiera la verdad, no habría forma de convencerla de que no estaba poseído por un demonio de la locura.

Tenia que empezar a jugar bien mis cartas en un mundo donde la pena por robar un pan, es perder la mano entera por la espada. Mentir debía convertirse en mi segunda naturaleza.

“Algo así…”-Respondí, mierda, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, medias verdades tendrán que ser por ahora.

Por fortuna eso pareció ser suficiente para ella.

-“*suspiro*…, ok, se cuando alguien intenta ocultar un secreto y si no se trata de que eres un mago, entonces debe ser algo verdaderamente grande, me disculpo por intentar meterme en tus asuntos. Meterme en las tramas de “El juego” no es algo que me interese”-Me dijo la maga un poco mas relajada.

-“Pero me temo que hay mas malas noticias y necesito que me acompañes con Duncan antes de que sea mas tarde y partamos”-Dijo la chica, me tomo de las muñecas y me jalo, yo solo saque un pequeño chillido de dolor por su acción, ¡mi cuerpo aun estaba adolorido maldita _chamaca_!

-“¡Ho! ya veo, debiste de usar demasiado mana en ese ultimo hechizo contra el Gremlock, descuida, puedo hacer que la sensación desaparezca, pero tardara un poco mas para que se te curen las manos por completo.” –Respondió Amell.

Dicho eso extendió sus manos sobre mi cabeza y cerro sus ojos, pronto logro que la luz amarilla volviera a sus manos y esta empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo de nuevo. Al cabo de un minuto, pude mover mi cuerpo sin sentir dolor, aunque aun sentía una sensación de adormecimiento por mi todo mi cuerpo.

La magia seguía sorprendiéndome, tenia que aprender mas de ella cuando pudiera…

“Dijiste que tengo que hablar con Duncan ¿cierto?”-Le pregunte. La voltee a ver con mi mirada fija en ella, y noto que mi mirada seria y mi tono preocupado.

-“Descuida, no estas en problemas, Duncan solo quiere hacerte unas preguntas y dijo que una vez que acabes con el, puedes irte si lo deseas.”-Dijo la chica.-“¡Ho ¡y tus ropas están dentro de tu mochila al lado de tu cama, están algo quemadas pero será mejor que te las pongas para salir de la tienda, si en verdad eres un noble, han de costar mas que todo mi equipo de magia.”

Accedí a su petición, sorprendido de que creyera que mis ropas llenas de caricaturas y agujeros, valieran más que su túnica magia.

Con mucha ayuda de la doctora-maga, logre ponerme de pie, ponerme mi camisa gris encima, (seguía teniendo mi pijama de Spiderman puesta) y salir de la tienda. Ella me acompaño todo el camino, por mi petición claro.

Aproveche para mirar a mi alrededor en el campamento y note que este no se parecía nada al del videojuego, todo era mucho mas detallado, (si incluso mas que DAI), y mucha mas gente se movía por el todas partes.

En un lado vi al elfo con el que derrote a los Gremlock de anoche mostrar sus heridas ya curadas en la fogata, mientras los humanos y los elfos lo vitoreaban como un héroe mientras desayunaban, este me saludo con su tarro de cerveza cuando noto que lo miraba, y yo le devolví el saludo mientras continuaba mi camino guiado por la maga.

Al poco tiempo me tope con el enano prepotente de anoche, y este estaba hablando con el humano con melena oscura sobre algo, pero pararon un momento cuando notaron mi presencia. Sus mirabas lo decían todo, no pensaban que perteneciera con ellos, malditos disque-elites, supe que lo mejor era no llamar la atención y seguí mi camino.

Pero al parecer, sin importar a donde fuera, mi pijama azul captaba la atención de todos y se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Los murmullos eran bajos, pero me hacían sentir que gritaban volúmenes sobre mi y mi persona. Ho ansiedad social, como te extrañaba…

Al fin llegamos a la tienda de Duncan y me escabullí adentro en cuanto pude, era un chico alto y grande, así que siempre sobresalía en la habitación, aprendí a intentar evitar llamar la atención desde que entre a la secundaria. Mientras menos adolecentes te vean como un fenómeno, menos chance hay de que acaben haciéndote bromas y travesuras…

Adentro de la carpa, habían unos pocos muebles y varios papeles, incluso había una mesa principal y una cama improvisada. Duncan nos recibió alegremente tras dejar de examinar una armadura que estaba sobre la mesa **.**

-“Ho eres tu Amell, veo que nuestro invitado al fin se ha despertado”-Nos dijo Duncan.

-“Así es mi señor, tuve que usar un poco mas de mi magia para curarle los efectos de desgaste mágico… Así que por favor tenga cuidado, el no esta… en las mejores condiciones para manejar emociones fuertes”- La maga respondió, y vi que estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero recordó algo y uso una pausa para pensar mejor sus palabras-”…Con su permiso mis señores”.

-“…Entiendo Solona, eso será todo por el momento, puedes volver a tu tienda”-Dijo el comandante de los guardias grises.

-“Muy bien”-Respondió la chica de pelo café y me volteo a ver a los ojos, pude ver preocupación en los suyos-“Cuídate mucho, ¿ok? ”-Me desconcertó su respuesta, pero salió antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo.

-“…Eso fue muy raro, ella jamás es tan informal con personas que aun no conoce…”-Duncan hablo

Y así, en un pestañeo cambio al idioma español, me seguía sorprendiendo que supiera hablar mi idioma y mas con el acento del viejo mundo-“Así que chaval, mis chicos me han dicho que habéis salido de las espesuras Korcary, y todo mientras os perseguían un ejercito de Engendros Tenebrosos, ¿Os molestaría contarme esa historia?”-Hablo el guardia gris.

-“¿Hablas mi idioma?”-Respondí alentado y sorprendido por igual.

-“Si, así es, si bien no os reconozco el acento tan extraño que tenéis, puedo entenderos mas o menos bien, mi padre me enseño la lengua nativa de Rivani, y si bien no se exactamente de donde venís, Rivani os parce en toda la cara; Que no os sorprendáis que se de donde venís, vuestro color de piel os hace resaltar como una polilla en mitad de la noche, la carne color tostado es muy poco común por aquí”-Dijo Duncan.

Así que este no era español como tal, ¿si no una versión mas propia de Thedas, basada en el español gallego y con acentos mas ligeros en las vocales?, esto si era interesante. Otra pregunta que tenia encima era... ¿Tostado?, ¿Qué clase de termino político es ese?

-“Por favor no lo toméis a mal, en verdad creo que sois un buen chaval, pero primero hay algunos asuntos importantes que debemos atender, como esto por ejemplo”-Me señalo la armadura en la mesa, la reconocí de inmediato, era mi antigua armadura de cuero –“Como podéis ver, esta armadura viene con un sello de un gremio en el pecho, reconozco este escudo de mis días en Orlais, le pertenencia al veterano comandante de los Guaridas Grises, un tal Gerod Caron; Se suponía que nos íbamos a reunir con el en este lugar, pero de eso hace ya 2 días y sin rastro alguno, empezábamos perder la fe, hasta que habéis llegado voz con esto encima, ¿Podéis explicaros?”-Acuso el Guarda.

Su tono de voz me lleno de miedo, tenia que explicarme rápido-“No, no, no, no, no espera, ¡no es lo que crees!, yo solo encontré tipo muerto en el lago ¿ok?, y eso paso antes de que tomara su armadura, lo juro”

-“¿¡Le habéis quitado la armadura a su cadáver!?”-Grito asombrado el Guarda Gris.

-“¡NO, eso no!, quise decir que el ya estaba muerto cuando encontré su campamento en el bosque, solo la tome prestada ¿ok?”-Respondí en mi defensa.

“¿Y haberle robado las cosas a un cadáver es mejor? ¿Acaso no sois mas que un vil ladrón en el bosque?”-Me acuso el guarda de nuevo.

Joder…tenia algo de razón la verdad.

-“…¿Qué podía hacer?, el tipo ya estaba muerto y yo estaba rodeado de esos monstruos alrededor del bosque...”-Le respondí tratando de convencerlo.

“¿Qué me asegura que no fuisteis voz el que matasteis al comandante Gerod y le robasteis su equipo antes de llegar con nosotros para salvaos el pellejo?”

“¿En serio tengo cara de ser un asaltante?”

“…Debéis saber que todos los Rivanenses parecemos ladrones, en verdad espero que esa no sea tu mejor defensa en este caso chico”-Dijo Duncan

“Ouch, eso era algo racista, pero Ok, buen punto, mi cara en verdad parece la de un ladrón, pero eso no me quita el echo de que me viste pelear anoche contra esas cosas, ¿parezco alguien capas de matar a un veterano guardia gris sin problemas?”-Le respondí a Duncan.

“…Bueno…Razón no os falta, pero yo mismo soy testigo de que no se necesita mucho a veces para ganar una pela, más si haces trampa y juego sucio, ¿que me dice que no lo habéis hecho junto con un grupo de amigos de poca monta, buscando una presa fácil y sola?”-Me dijo un Duncan molesto.

“Duncan, te lo juro no mate a nadie”-Le dije rogando y asustado

“¡Vaya, hola!, ¿ya nos conocíamos?, ¿no?, Así que ya sabéis mi nombre y lo usáis mi nombre de pila con tal facilidad ¿he?, ¿acaso somos parientes?”-Duncan respondio y saco su daga de entre sus ropas.

Ho mierda, ¿que rayos acaba de hacer?, no se supone que sepa su nombre, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Estaba perdiendo y muy muy rápido, necesitaba poner a Duncan de mi lado y pronto.

“¡No, ¿ok?, yo solo quiero ayudar ¿entiendes?...ok escucha, se cosas ¿ok?, cosas que pasaran y que te ayudaran a ti y tus guardias a ganar la guerra, incluso se cosas sobre ti que te ayudaran¡”-Le respondí a la defensiva tras ver que acercaba su daga a mi cuello.

“¿¡Sois un maldito espía!?”-Me grito el guardia gris, acercando la hoja a mi carne.

“¡NO!”-Le respondí asustado.

“PUES QUE CARAJOS SOIS, NO ME MINTAIS POR UN SEGUNDO”-Grito Duncan.

Miente Sebastián.

“¡SOY ALGUIEN QUE PUEDE VER EL FUTURO!”-Le respondí asustado y sin pensar.

Eso no acabara bien, pero al menos lo detuvo de asesinarme.

Duncan se me quedo viendo un segundo.

-“…Sois un maldito mentiroso, ¡y un espía¡” –Me dijo Duncan antes de lanzarse sobre mi.

Mierda, di algo, di algo, ¿Qué sabemos de el?...ok es todo lo que tengo para que no me mate.

-“¡SE QUE ESCUCHAS LAS VOCES DEL ARCHIDEMONIO CANTANDO EN TUS SUEÑOS¡”-Le grito asustado y cubriéndome la cara con mis brazos.

Duncan solo se detuvo y me miro incrédulo.

-“…¿Como sabéis eso?; solo un Guardia Gris sabe sobre el canto del Archidemonio”-Me dijo en voz baja.

-“Por que ya lo he visto antes, es mis sueños, tan claro como el día, un enorme Dragón Oscuro que matara a todos si lo dejamos”-Le respondí, sabia que quería mas, pero decir demasiado era muy peligroso, tenia que pensar muy bien mis palabras-“Y te veo a ti defendiéndonos y sacrificándote para salvarnos a todos, tu mismo te ofreces ha hacerlo por que tu final se acerca”-Le dije temblando y recargándome sobre una silla improvisada, luchando contra la humedad de mis ojos y rogando al cielo que no me lastimara.

Duncan esta incrédulo en la tienda, bajas sus brazos y guarda su daga en su cintura. Mi mentira blanca lo ha convencido.

Yo seguía luchando para controlar mis lagrimas.

-“¿Eres uno de los videntes de Rivani?”-Me pregunto Duncan aun no convencido.

¡Loteria!, podía usar esto como medida de escape-“Si, algo así.”-Le respondí intentando verme serio.

-“Rápido, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?”-Me pregunto el hombre armado.

Maldita sea, engaña con inteligencia…

Tenia que mentir-“No funciona así Duncan, no puedo…*suspiro*, no puedo ver cada movimiento y cada acción posible que puede ocurrir, solo puedo ver algunas cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro, no tiene por que ser como yo las veo y no tiene por que ser importantes o comunes”-Le respondí, estaba mintiendo un poco en esto, pero demostré suficiente confianza para no despistarlo.

-“…Ya veo, entonces supongo que ya sabéis lo que os voy a decir, ¿no?…”-Hablo Duncan.

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”-Pregunte.

Duncan tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-“Amell me informo lo que paso en la batalla, tenias heridas en la espalda que eran de flechas y tenias varios cortes en la cabeza y los brazos, tu ataque de Berserker mágico no ayudo mucho a prevenir que la sangre se esparciera, y me temo que era la sangre de un Engendro Tenebroso...”-Hablo Duncan.

Ho no, no es cierto.

Sentí mi sangre escapar de mi cara, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, joder…

-“También encontramos algunas en tu cuello, no todas estaban infectadas, pero me temo que muchas si cambiaron de color, eran negras, sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?”-Me pregunto el guarda.

-“¿E-e-estoy infectado co-con la plaga de los Engendros Tenebrosos?”-Le pregunte tartamudeando y asustado.

-“Si me temo que así es.”-Respondió Duncan.

-“Ho dios mío…”


	5. Capitulo 3 Melancolía de un paciente terminal.

**//Capitulo 3// Melancolía de un paciente terminal.**

Mis sueños estuvieron repletos de monstruos horribles y cadáveres ensangrentados por todos lados, gritos de desesperación y carne quemada era todo lo que podía ver sin importar a donde mirara.

Pero gracias a dios, regreso a mi la conciencia, y mis sentidos empezaron a captar luces y ruidos en la tienda donde estaba.

Mi espalda me dolía como si me hubiera aplastado un elefante, y mis brazos se sentían como si mis nervios hubieran explotado desde adentro.

Cada vez que movía un dedo, este me dolía horriblemente, como si lo hubieran roto. Cuando alce mi brazo para verlo, mi dolor fue tanto que tuve que maldecir con el femenino de un perro por casi un minuto para que el dolor bajara.

Entonces note a una chica a mi lado, era la misma maga que me presento Duncan, estaba parada a mi lado y agarro mi mano para meterme mas magia de curación al cuerpo.

Pronto la agradable sensación de calor volvió a mí, pero esta vez parecía que le costaba mas trabajo mantener el hechizo, además no sentí que reparara nada adentro, solo me aplico una especie de analgésico mágico contra el dolor. Que raro, ¿no puede reparar lo que no ve?

Al parecer también había perdido el sombrero de tela que tenia cuando nos separamos, ahora su pelo café decoraba su cabeza en un corte sencillo y corto hacia un lado. Parecía una chica normal _wera_ de mi escuela.

-“Veo que alguien ya está despierto, que bueno, pensé que tendríamos cargarte hasta Ostagar, pero al parecer solo te habías quedado sin mana, te desgastaste mucho allá afuera, es mas de lo que esperaba de un mago de tu edad, debes tener mas cuidado, ho un día se te acabara la suerte. ”-Me dijo la chica.

No me sorprendió el echo de que me digiera mago, tras revivir mis sueños una y otra vez comencé a aceptar el hecho de que por alguna razón, podía usar magia, eso me hacia un mago en Thedas, sabia que tenia que preocuparme por ello, pero estaba muy cansado en este momento.

-“¿En donde- en donde estoy?”-Pregunte aun mareado en el idioma extranjero.

-“Sigues en nuestro campamento, te desmayaste tras acabar con un Gremlock y usar toda tu magia, te trajimos a mi tienda para intentar curarte” -Respondió lo maga

Eso me alerto, si había usado pociones de Lirio conmigo, esto se podía poner muy feo muy pronto-“-“¿!Me diste alguna poción de Lirio!?”-Pregunte asustado.

-“¡No, claro que no!, no tenemos tantas pociones como para andarlas usando a diestra y siniestra, y si tengo razón y eras un apostata que escapo del circulo de magos antes de su Angustia, podría poner a todo el campamento en peligro si un demonio te poseía, así que no podía correr ese riesgo”-Respondió defensiva la chica.

Eso me calmo, me deje caer en la cama sintiendo como mi propia angustia de los últimos días se desvanecía, saber que la próxima vez que durmiera un demonio no intentaría atacarme en mis sueños, era algo extrañamente motivador en este nuevo mundo.

La chica aprovecho mi silencio y me hablo de una manera inusual con cierta informalidad en sus palabras - “Escucha, entiendo que no quisieras mostrar tus poderes mientras estas rodeado de gente extraña, pero ellos son _Guardias Grises_ ; ¡Si en algún lugar puedes hacer uso de tu magia de combate, es alrededor de ellos mientras combaten _Engendros Tenebrosos_ , ¿entiendes?!”.

Su cara de reclamo era dolorosamente evidente, ¡como si fuera mi culpa que no supiera que tenía malditos poderes para invocar fuego desde mis manos!

-“…Lo siento, la verdad es que no se usar para nada la magia…yo no sabia que era un mago hasta ese momento”- Respondí algo inseguro tratando de ser sincero con ella.

La maga no respondió por varios segundos.

-“…Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?…¿tu no sabias que eras un mago? ¡Pero si tienes casi 30 años de edad!”

-“¡HEY, solo tengo 24, ¿OK?!”-Respondí furiososo .

-“¿¡Como esperas que me crea que jamás haz tenido un accidente con magia en tu vida!?, ¿A caso nadie te hizo enojar de niño y terminaste viendo tu magia salir?, ¿Dónde rayos has estado metido toda tu vida? ”-Pregunto incrédula la maga.

-“Yo…hem…”-Mierda estaba en problemas.

Por un lado, si le decía la verdad en este momento, creería que en verdad perdí la cabeza o que era un chico poseído por un demonio y me prendería fuego en ese momento sin pestañear, tenia que mentir, cualquier mentira bastara para salir de esta.

-“Fui criado en un lugar donde no sabemos que es la magia”-Le respondí, ok una verdad a medias funcionara igual…

-“No hay lugar en este mundo que este libre de magia, hasta los mas simples plebeyos la reconocen fácilmente, tenias que al menos haber escuchado de ella antes”-Me interrogo la bruja poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y viendo mi obvia mentira.

Ok Sebas, miente mejor, y rápido.

“Ok, ok, la verdad es que jamás me habían echo enojar tanto como para que sacara fuego de mis manos, ¿ok?, he tenido una vida simple y no he tenido muchos problemas y simplemente no paso, ¿ok?”-Respondí, esa era la verdad, pero tenía que omitirle el hecho de que la magia de este mundo, era solo parte de un videojuego del mío…

Eso pareció funcionar. La maga solo se quedo mirándome seriamente por un momento.

-“…¿Así que eres un noble?”-Pregunto la maga de forma muy seria mientras me veía a los ojos.

-“¡Claro que no!”-Pensé para mí, me contuve, si no seguía su juego, descubriría muy pronto lo que en verdad pasaba y una vez que le digiera la verdad, no habría forma de convencerla de que no estaba poseído por un demonio de la locura.

Tenia que empezar a jugar bien mis cartas en un mundo donde la pena por robar un pan, es perder la mano entera por la espada. Mentir debía convertirse en mi segunda naturaleza.

“Algo así…”-Respondí, mierda, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, medias verdades tendrán que ser por ahora.

Por fortuna eso pareció ser suficiente para ella.

-“*suspiro*…, ok, se cuando alguien intenta ocultar un secreto y si no se trata de que eres un mago, entonces debe ser algo verdaderamente grande, me disculpo por intentar meterme en tus asuntos. Meterme en las tramas de “El juego” no es algo que me interese”-Me dijo la maga un poco mas relajada.

-“Pero me temo que hay mas malas noticias y necesito que me acompañes con Duncan antes de que sea mas tarde y partamos”-Dijo la chica, me tomo de las muñecas y me jalo, yo solo saque un pequeño chillido de dolor por su acción, ¡mi cuerpo aun estaba adolorido maldita _chamaca_!

-“¡Ho! ya veo, debiste de usar demasiado mana en ese ultimo hechizo contra el Gremlock, descuida, puedo hacer que la sensación desaparezca, pero tardara un poco mas para que se te curen las manos por completo.” –Respondió Amell.

Dicho eso extendió sus manos sobre mi cabeza y cerro sus ojos, pronto logro que la luz amarilla volviera a sus manos y esta empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo de nuevo. Al cabo de un minuto, pude mover mi cuerpo sin sentir dolor, aunque aun sentía una sensación de adormecimiento por mi todo mi cuerpo.

La magia seguía sorprendiéndome, tenia que aprender mas de ella cuando pudiera…

“Dijiste que tengo que hablar con Duncan ¿cierto?”-Le pregunte. La voltee a ver con mi mirada fija en ella, y noto que mi mirada seria y mi tono preocupado.

-“Descuida, no estas en problemas, Duncan solo quiere hacerte unas preguntas y dijo que una vez que acabes con el, puedes irte si lo deseas.”-Dijo la chica.-“¡Ho ¡y tus ropas están dentro de tu mochila al lado de tu cama, están algo quemadas pero será mejor que te las pongas para salir de la tienda, si en verdad eres un noble, han de costar mas que todo mi equipo de magia.”

Accedí a su petición, sorprendido de que creyera que mis ropas llenas de caricaturas y agujeros, valieran más que su túnica magia.

Con mucha ayuda de la doctora-maga, logre ponerme de pie, ponerme mi camisa gris encima, (seguía teniendo mi pijama de Spiderman puesta) y salir de la tienda. Ella me acompaño todo el camino, por mi petición claro.

Aproveche para mirar a mi alrededor en el campamento y note que este no se parecía nada al del videojuego, todo era mucho mas detallado, (si incluso mas que DAI), y mucha mas gente se movía por el todas partes.

En un lado vi al elfo con el que derrote a los Gremlock de anoche mostrar sus heridas ya curadas en la fogata, mientras los humanos y los elfos lo vitoreaban como un héroe mientras desayunaban, este me saludo con su tarro de cerveza cuando noto que lo miraba, y yo le devolví el saludo mientras continuaba mi camino guiado por la maga.

Al poco tiempo me tope con el enano prepotente de anoche, y este estaba hablando con el humano con melena oscura sobre algo, pero pararon un momento cuando notaron mi presencia. Sus mirabas lo decían todo, no pensaban que perteneciera con ellos, malditos disque-elites, supe que lo mejor era no llamar la atención y seguí mi camino.

Pero al parecer, sin importar a donde fuera, mi pijama azul captaba la atención de todos y se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Los murmullos eran bajos, pero me hacían sentir que gritaban volúmenes sobre mi y mi persona. Ho ansiedad social, como te extrañaba…

Al fin llegamos a la tienda de Duncan y me escabullí adentro en cuanto pude, era un chico alto y grande, así que siempre sobresalía en la habitación, aprendí a intentar evitar llamar la atención desde que entre a la secundaria. Mientras menos adolecentes te vean como un fenómeno, menos chance hay de que acaben haciéndote bromas y travesuras…

Adentro de la carpa, habían unos pocos muebles y varios papeles, incluso había una mesa principal y una cama improvisada. Duncan nos recibió alegremente tras dejar de examinar una armadura que estaba sobre la mesa **.**

-“Ho eres tu Amell, veo que nuestro invitado al fin se ha despertado”-Nos dijo Duncan.

-“Así es mi señor, tuve que usar un poco mas de mi magia para curarle los efectos de desgaste mágico… Así que por favor tenga cuidado, el no esta… en las mejores condiciones para manejar emociones fuertes”- La maga respondió, y vi que estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero recordó algo y uso una pausa para pensar mejor sus palabras-”…Con su permiso mis señores”.

-“…Entiendo Solona, eso será todo por el momento, puedes volver a tu tienda”-Dijo el comandante de los guardias grises.

-“Muy bien”-Respondió la chica de pelo café y me volteo a ver a los ojos, pude ver preocupación en los suyos-“Cuídate mucho, ¿ok? ”-Me desconcertó su respuesta, pero salió antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo.

-“…Eso fue muy raro, ella jamás es tan informal con personas que aun no conoce…”-Duncan hablo

Y así, en un pestañeo cambio al idioma español, me seguía sorprendiendo que supiera hablar mi idioma y mas con el acento del viejo mundo-“Así que chaval, mis chicos me han dicho que habéis salido de las espesuras Korcary, y todo mientras os perseguían un ejercito de Engendros Tenebrosos, ¿Os molestaría contarme esa historia?”-Hablo el guardia gris.

-“¿Hablas mi idioma?”-Respondí alentado y sorprendido por igual.

-“Si, así es, si bien no os reconozco el acento tan extraño que tenéis, puedo entenderos mas o menos bien, mi padre me enseño la lengua nativa de Rivani, y si bien no se exactamente de donde venís, Rivani os parce en toda la cara; Que no os sorprendáis que se de donde venís, vuestro color de piel os hace resaltar como una polilla en mitad de la noche, la carne color tostado es muy poco común por aquí”-Dijo Duncan.

Así que este no era español como tal, ¿si no una versión mas propia de Thedas, basada en el español gallego y con acentos mas ligeros en las vocales?, esto si era interesante. Otra pregunta que tenia encima era... ¿Tostado?, ¿Qué clase de termino político es ese?

-“Por favor no lo toméis a mal, en verdad creo que sois un buen chaval, pero primero hay algunos asuntos importantes que debemos atender, como esto por ejemplo”-Me señalo la armadura en la mesa, la reconocí de inmediato, era mi antigua armadura de cuero –“Como podéis ver, esta armadura viene con un sello de un gremio en el pecho, reconozco este escudo de mis días en Orlais, le pertenencia al veterano comandante de los Guaridas Grises, un tal Gerod Caron; Se suponía que nos íbamos a reunir con el en este lugar, pero de eso hace ya 2 días y sin rastro alguno, empezábamos perder la fe, hasta que habéis llegado voz con esto encima, ¿Podéis explicaros?”-Acuso el Guarda.

Su tono de voz me lleno de miedo, tenia que explicarme rápido-“No, no, no, no, no espera, ¡no es lo que crees!, yo solo encontré tipo muerto en el lago ¿ok?, y eso paso antes de que tomara su armadura, lo juro”

-“¿¡Le habéis quitado la armadura a su cadáver!?”-Grito asombrado el Guarda Gris.

-“¡NO, eso no!, quise decir que el ya estaba muerto cuando encontré su campamento en el bosque, solo la tome prestada ¿ok?”-Respondí en mi defensa.

“¿Y haberle robado las cosas a un cadáver es mejor? ¿Acaso no sois mas que un vil ladrón en el bosque?”-Me acuso el guarda de nuevo.

Joder…tenia algo de razón la verdad.

-“…¿Qué podía hacer?, el tipo ya estaba muerto y yo estaba rodeado de esos monstruos alrededor del bosque...”-Le respondí tratando de convencerlo.

“¿Qué me asegura que no fuisteis voz el que matasteis al comandante Gerod y le robasteis su equipo antes de llegar con nosotros para salvaos el pellejo?”

“¿En serio tengo cara de ser un asaltante?”

“…Debéis saber que todos los Rivanenses parecemos ladrones, en verdad espero que esa no sea tu mejor defensa en este caso chico”-Dijo Duncan

“Ouch, eso era algo racista, pero Ok, buen punto, mi cara en verdad parece la de un ladrón, pero eso no me quita el echo de que me viste pelear anoche contra esas cosas, ¿parezco alguien capas de matar a un veterano guardia gris sin problemas?”-Le respondí a Duncan.

“…Bueno…Razón no os falta, pero yo mismo soy testigo de que no se necesita mucho a veces para ganar una pela, más si haces trampa y juego sucio, ¿que me dice que no lo habéis hecho junto con un grupo de amigos de poca monta, buscando una presa fácil y sola?”-Me dijo un Duncan molesto.

“Duncan, te lo juro no mate a nadie”-Le dije rogando y asustado

“¡Vaya, hola!, ¿ya nos conocíamos?, ¿no?, Así que ya sabéis mi nombre y lo usáis mi nombre de pila con tal facilidad ¿he?, ¿acaso somos parientes?”-Duncan respondio y saco su daga de entre sus ropas.

Ho mierda, ¿que rayos acaba de hacer?, no se supone que sepa su nombre, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Estaba perdiendo y muy muy rápido, necesitaba poner a Duncan de mi lado y pronto.

“¡No, ¿ok?, yo solo quiero ayudar ¿entiendes?...ok escucha, se cosas ¿ok?, cosas que pasaran y que te ayudaran a ti y tus guardias a ganar la guerra, incluso se cosas sobre ti que te ayudaran¡”-Le respondí a la defensiva tras ver que acercaba su daga a mi cuello.

“¿¡Sois un maldito espía!?”-Me grito el guardia gris, acercando la hoja a mi carne.

“¡NO!”-Le respondí asustado.

“PUES QUE CARAJOS SOIS, NO ME MINTAIS POR UN SEGUNDO”-Grito Duncan.

Miente Sebastián.

“¡SOY ALGUIEN QUE PUEDE VER EL FUTURO!”-Le respondí asustado y sin pensar.

Eso no acabara bien, pero al menos lo detuvo de asesinarme.

Duncan se me quedo viendo un segundo.

-“…Sois un maldito mentiroso, ¡y un espía¡” –Me dijo Duncan antes de lanzarse sobre mi.

Mierda, di algo, di algo, ¿Qué sabemos de el?...ok es todo lo que tengo para que no me mate.

-“¡SE QUE ESCUCHAS LAS VOCES DEL ARCHIDEMONIO CANTANDO EN TUS SUEÑOS¡”-Le grito asustado y cubriéndome la cara con mis brazos.

Duncan solo se detuvo y me miro incrédulo.

-“…¿Como sabéis eso?; solo un Guardia Gris sabe sobre el canto del Archidemonio”-Me dijo en voz baja.

-“Por que ya lo he visto antes, es mis sueños, tan claro como el día, un enorme Dragón Oscuro que matara a todos si lo dejamos”-Le respondí, sabia que quería mas, pero decir demasiado era muy peligroso, tenia que pensar muy bien mis palabras-“Y te veo a ti defendiéndonos y sacrificándote para salvarnos a todos, tu mismo te ofreces ha hacerlo por que tu final se acerca”-Le dije temblando y recargándome sobre una silla improvisada, luchando contra la humedad de mis ojos y rogando al cielo que no me lastimara.

Duncan esta incrédulo en la tienda, bajas sus brazos y guarda su daga en su cintura. Mi mentira blanca lo ha convencido.

Yo seguía luchando para controlar mis lagrimas.

-“¿Eres uno de los videntes de Rivani?”-Me pregunto Duncan aun no convencido.

¡Loteria!, podía usar esto como medida de escape-“Si, algo así.”-Le respondí intentando verme serio.

-“Rápido, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?”-Me pregunto el hombre armado.

Maldita sea, engaña con inteligencia…

Tenia que mentir-“No funciona así Duncan, no puedo…*suspiro*, no puedo ver cada movimiento y cada acción posible que puede ocurrir, solo puedo ver algunas cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro, no tiene por que ser como yo las veo y no tiene por que ser importantes o comunes”-Le respondí, estaba mintiendo un poco en esto, pero demostré suficiente confianza para no despistarlo.

-“…Ya veo, entonces supongo que ya sabéis lo que os voy a decir, ¿no?…”-Hablo Duncan.

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”-Pregunte.

Duncan tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-“Amell me informo lo que paso en la batalla, tenias heridas en la espalda que eran de flechas y tenias varios cortes en la cabeza y los brazos, tu ataque de Berserker mágico no ayudo mucho a prevenir que la sangre se esparciera, y me temo que era la sangre de un Engendro Tenebroso...”-Hablo Duncan.

Ho no, no es cierto.

Sentí mi sangre escapar de mi cara, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, joder…

-“También encontramos algunas en tu cuello, no todas estaban infectadas, pero me temo que muchas si cambiaron de color, eran negras, sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?”-Me pregunto el guarda.

-“¿E-e-estoy infectado co-con la plaga de los Engendros Tenebrosos?”-Le pregunte tartamudeando y asustado.

-“Si me temo que así es.”-Respondió Duncan.

-“Ho dios mío…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabias que tambien publico esta historia en Fanfiction.net? Tambien sabias que publico en ese lugar antes que en ningun otro?
> 
> El link por si quieres verlo es: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13133480/1/Dragon-Age-Origins-The-Melancholy-of-a-Millennial-God-Book-1-English


	6. Cap 4 Melancolía en las nuevas buenas.

// **_Capitulo_** **_4_** // **Melancolía en las nuevas buenas.** //

Tras escuchar la respuesta del guardia, mi mundo se vino abajo.

El se me acerco y me agarro del brazo para no caerme, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa:

Iba a morir.

Mas tarde, mañana, en una semana o en unos días, no importaba cuanto, pero tarde o temprano, la enfermedad me mataría.

Mi cuerpo estaba siendo infectado por el parasito de los Engendros Tenebrosos y si me centraba en ello, podía sentir como crecía la enfermedad dentro de mí. Consumiéndome desde adentro y volviéndose más fuerte…Era horrible.

No había forma de que me curara tan pronto de esto, sabia que en teoría la cura para el veneno de Engendro Tenebroso era consumir la sangre de un Gran Dragón verde, pero no recordaba bien los detalles y no sabia donde encontrar un Gran Dragón Verde en este momento, y menos sabia si podría conseguir su sangre o si tendría que matarlo yo solo...

Lo que me dejaba solo una solución: Volverme un Guardia Gris.

Tendría que consumir la sangre de un zombie recientemente muerto y unir mi cuerpo con el enjambre de parásitos que eran esas criaturas de pesadillas.

Ho cruel destino, ¿Por qué te ensanchas con un pobre gordito como yo?, ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!?

(¡Lo que hice en mi primer año de secundaria no cuenta ¿ok?).

Duncan me hablo en su acento español.

-“Descuida joven amigo, estáis en el mejor lugar posible para estos casos, si lo deseáis puedo ofreceros una invitación para unirse a las filas de los-”

-“Acepto”-Respondí sin pestañear y mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

-“Vale, no me dejasteis acabar”-Me respondió asombrado.

-“¿¡Y que otra jodida opción tengo!? , ¡Si no tomo la sangre de un maldito Engendro Tenebroso igual moriré carajo!”.

-“…en verdad sois un vidente ¿no es así?,”-Me respondió Duncan, seguramente no conocía mucha gente que supiera como era la iniciación de un guarda gris y mucho menos que estuviera ansioso por tomarla-“Si bien es cierto lo que decís, os puedo ofrecer una vía mas corta si os parece”

-“No gracias, prefiero seguir respirando, solo déjame tomar la sangre de algún cadáver de afuera y volveré contigo enseguida...”-Respondí desanimado y entrando en pánico.

-“Me temo que no es tan fácil, si alguien te ve bebiendo sangre de esos cadáveres, puede que quieran cortarte la cabeza por loco y no puedo permitirlo.” Hablo Duncan.

-“¿¡Entonces que quieres que haga!?”-Le pregunte asustado.

-“Primero calmaos y respirar profundo; Por si no lo sabéis o gran vidente, los hombres de afuera son todavía reclutas para la guardia grises, y aun tienen que pasar por su iniciación, un amigo nos espera en Ostagar que esta a 2 días de camino, y tengo un remedio que os ayudara a no caer enfermo por el veneno de esos monstruos, puedo ofreceros un poco para que no tengáis preocupaciones hasta que lleguemos a Ostagar”-Me explico Duncan.

-“¿El remedio de la líder del campamento Dalishano?”.-Le pregunte recordando la vez que jugué con una ladrona elfa dalishana; En retrospectiva estaba dejando que mi boca hablara antes que mi cerebro, debo empezar a filtrar mas las cosas que digo a las personas de este mundo.

-“Nuevamente acertáis, aquí, venga llevaos un poco del remedio y con eso podréis llegar a Ostagar sin problemas.”-Dijo Duncan al darme un frasco con una pomada extraña.

-“Veréis, tengo planeado revelares a todos los reclutas como es la iniciación en Ostagar, no les dará tiempo de darse para atrás a los menos entusiastas y podremos reforzar muchísimo la moral del campamento, además muestras mas frescas de sangre podrían ayudaros a no morir en el intento”-Siguio Hablando Duncan.

-“¿Quieres decir que mientras mas fresca es la sangre, mas posibilidades de supervivencia tiene uno?”-Le pregunte al guardia gris.

-“No exactamente, cada cuerpo es distinto, pero si se que los a las personas con...huesos grandes como vos, resisten mejor la iniciación con sangre fresca, algo de que el poder de la ruina no puede con tanto peso, digo, carne… y así el efecto se queda atrapado entre la manteca del cuerpo y acaba saliendo de forma natural tras unos días.”-Dijo Duncan, ¿me dijo gordito no es asi?, auch.

-“Pero bueno tampoco es muy seguro, flacos o gordos, la sangre de los engendros tenebroso actúa distinto con todos y el riego acaba siendo el mismo cuando uno toma la sangre de esas criaturas. Acabaras muerto o marcado para toda la vida, lo siento, en verdad, pero así son las cosas.”-Dijo Duncan volviendo a su mirada seria. – “De cualquier forma, en verdad pienso que ese será el mejor momento para que te nos unas.”-Me explico el guarda.

Su explicación me relajo un poco; Pero tras pensarlo bien y recordar el número de muertes que ocurren en estos actos, me regreso el temor.

-“¿Y en verdad crees que sobreviva si tomo la sangre de un engendro?, ¿No crees que me falte mucho mas musculo para aguantar el dolor que es la iniciación?”-Le pregunte con miedo.

Duncan se me quedo mirando muy serio por un segundo y tras sacar un poco de aire me respondió:

-“Si queréis la verdad, os puedo contar historias de como niños mas jóvenes que voz, fueron los únicos en sobrevivir el rito de entre miles de candidatos y también os puedo contar historias de como decientes de guardias grises, planearon su vida seguros de sobrevivir como sus padres o abuelos antes que ellos solo para ser los únicos en caer muertos; En verdad me gustaría deciros que si lo lograreis, pero en verdad todo depende de la propia persona. Y Quien te diga otra cosa os esta mintiendo.”-Hablo Duncan.

Valla, Duncan apesta en esto.

-“Lo que si se”-Siguió el guardia gris-“Es que si no lo intentáis, tarde o temprano la enfermedad os consumirá desde adentro”.

Mierda tenía razón, al menos la iniciación me daba una pequeña posibilidad para intentarlo

-“Vale madres…Muy bien, entiendo, ¿y ahora que hacemos?”-Le pregunte a mi ahora-pronto-a-ser-jefe.

-“No estoy seguro la verdad, pensaba que tendría que rodear el tema de volverse un guardia gris por un rato, pero ahora…no se...decidme, ¿Qué hechizos sabéis?”-Dijo Duncan.

“Ninguno la verdad.”-Le respondí.

“Venga vamos, os he visto con esos puños de fuego, sé que sois un mago tenéis que saber algún hechizo secretos de los oráculos de Rivanni.”-Dijo Duncan.

“Lo siento Duncan, pero en verdad no sabia que podía usar magia hasta el día de ayer”

“¿Pero como?, ¿las sacerdotisas no te enseñaron a usar tu don? ¡Si me haz dicho que eres un Vidente poderoso!”-Me reclamo Duncan.

“¡Ser un vidente no tiene nada que ver con ser un mago, ¿ok?¡, ¡muchas personas tienen el don de poder ver o sentir cosas que van a pasar pronto o en el futuro!, ¿ok?, ¡Y no por eso son magos!”-Le grite.

-“¿Como dices?, ¿en verdad?”-Me pregunto Duncan.

Ok, tenia que mentir, había cavado este agujero y ahora tenia que salir de él, si le decía algo de lo que estaba convencido o que al menos tuviera algo de razón, podría quitármelo de encima.

-“Si en verdad, pero es solo que ellas simplemente no saben como leer estos sentimientos bien, aparte yo solo puedo verlas en mis sueños, y no voy por todos lados gritándolo para que me encierren en la torre de magia ¿entiendes?.”

“…Ya veo…un mago que no puede cuidarse solo y un guardia gris que no sabe luchar; Sois toda una ficha sabéis?”-Me respondió el guardia.

“Lo siento Duncan”-Le respondí apenado de mi falta de tarjeta del Gym.

“Vale que no es tu culpa…hem… ¿Cómo decís que os llamáis?”-Dijo Duncan.

“Soy Sebastián, Raul Sebastián Vargas Almeida, pero puedes llamarme como quieras jefe”-Le respondí.

“Muy bien, Sebastián, veraz, estoy un poco ocupado con todo esto de una nueva Ruina, así que por favor escucha, voy a confiar en ti y decirles a todos que te traten con respeto en el campamento, ahora serás uno mas de nosotros ¿entendéis?, a cambio tu me ayudas con tu don de vidente para crear estrategias y a mantener todo en orden en donde lo necesite, ¿vale?, he y por favor no hables de tu don con los demás. Solo conmigo”-Me dijo Duncan.

Yo asentí con gusto.

-“Muy bien, podemos empezar por que me indiques mas o menos por donde esta el campamento del comandante Gerod, tenía mensajes de los Guardias Grises de Orlais y mucho más equipo que podría sernos de ayuda para detener la Ruina.”-Me indico mi jefe.

Pronto saco de algún cajón de la sala, un mapa de la zona y me indico que le mostrara donde estaba el campamento, le dije que estaba cerca de un lago pero que no podía indicarle exactamente, el dijo que estaba bien, que solo había un lago cerca y con mi ayuda podríamos regresar por el equipo a primera luz del sol.

A esto le siguió una escena cómica, donde al empujar las puertas nos topamos con un montón de los reclutas intentando espiar la tienda y se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando nos vieron salir.

-“¿Que crees que estáis-?, ***Se acomoda la garganta*** , perdón… ¿Qué creen que están asiendo?”-Pregunto Duncan a los reclutas, pero su pregunta inicio con el lenguaje nativo de Rivani, el español y tras un rápido arreglo, volvió a su acento normal y continuo hablando con el lenguaje común de los juegos, el ingles.

“Mil perdones Duncan, pero escuchamos gritos adentro y no supimos que había pasado, intentábamos ver si tenias problemas, pero solo podíamos adivinar lo que pasaba por que estaban hablando con ese extraño lenguaje extranjero”-Hablo la enana con tatuaje en la cara.

-“¿De donde demonios era ese dialecto?, ¿Y Quién es el?, por favor dime que no lo vas a reclutar para los guardias grises ¿o si?”-Hablo la elfa que estaba a su lado.

-“¡Hey!”-Le reclame, ella siguió hablando sin hacerme caso.

La elfa me ignoro-“¡Míralo!, ¡Tan solo míralo!, es un bueno para nada y esta mórbidamente gordo, te aseguro que es un noble abusivo del poder y que escapo de casa de su padres para buscar una vida fácil sin reglas;”- La elfa siguió moviéndose mostrando cuanto defecto en mi persona encontrara.-“Seguro que no ha trabajado un solo día en su vida. ¿Por qué debería quedarse con nosotros para pasar la noche?”-Exclamo la mujer de pelo amarillo dorado…ouch…me sentía ofendido.

-“¡SUFICIENTE KALLIA”.-Grito Duncan.-“Tengo derecho a reclutar a quien mejor me plazca!, y si no te gustan mis decisiones puedes regresar a Denerim para que te cuelguen en la plaza desde los tobillos. Hasta entonces espero que todos en mi campamento lo traten con el mismo respeto que a los demás, ¿Entendido?”-Les reclamo Duncan.

-“…Si mi comandante”-Respondieron las dos al unísono. Sin muchas ganas la verdad. Y acto seguido volvieron a hacer lo que se supone que debían de hacer en el campamento.

-“Muy bien, entonces, como castigo ustedes 2 deberán acompañarnos mañana por el equipo del comandante Garod cerca del lago, partimos antes de la salida del sol. El bosque no es seguro así que prepárense para tener problemas.”-Respondió con voz militar el guardia gris, se notaba quien era el de los pantalones por aquí. Duncan no dejaba que se nadie se le insubordinara.

“… ¿El comandante Garod esta muerto?”-Pregunto la enana.

Duncan mostro ojos de asombro y creo por un segundo que se había equivocado, pero el solo parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a ser los ojos duros de siempre.

“Es una larga historia, pero de momento”-Duncan volteo a verme.-“Sebastián, voy a necesitar que vallas a la tienda de Amell nuestra maga y le expliques tu situación, ¿ok?, ella sabrá que hacer contigo, yo tengo que informar a todos lo sucedido.”

“Entiendo Duncan, ¿seguro que no necesitáis ayuda?”-Le pregunte.

“De momento no Sebastián, ya le informare yo a Amell de mis planes con respecto a ti, por favor ve a hablar con ella y descansa para mañana, presiento que será un día largo y en cuanto a ustedes dos…”

Y con eso, me retire inmediatamente a la tienda de la bruja Amell, la encontré adentro sobre una hamaca improvisada, esta leyendo uno de esos libros demasiado grandes cuando noto mi presencia en la tienda.

-“¡Ho eres tu, ¿así que decidiste quedarte?, ¿Duncan te dejo entrar con nosotros?!”-Me pregunto emocionada la maga, quien salto de su cama para recibirme en la puerta.

-“Si algo así, Duncan dice que puedo quedarme aquí por un rato, he intentar convertirme en un guardia gris en cuanto lleguemos a Ostagar, también me dio un poco de la medicina echa por los elfos del bosque para mi…condición.”-Le explique a Amell.

-“Wow, asi que ya lo sabes ¿no?... lo siento, se que no es algo fácil de tomar, pero me alegro que te nos unas a la Guardia Gris, por fin tendré alguien con quien hablar de magia sin que crea que le explotara la cara en cualquier momento”-Dijo la humana.

-“Hablando de magia, quería hablar contigo sobre ella”-

-“¿Ho?, ¿Listo para tu primera lección de magia?”-Me pregunto Amell.

-“Si, la verdad es que he estado pensando, y si el rey esta reuniendo a un ejercito para luchar en Ostagar, lo mas seguro es que halla muchos magos en el lugar y donde hay muchos magos…”

-“Hay muchos Templarios…Si así es.”-Respondio Amell.

-“Si exacto, no puedo dejar que me vean lanzar fuego y rayos en mitad de un campamento lleno de personas, si sospechan que no puedo controlar mi magia”-Volteé a ver mis manos heridas.

Amell solo se me quedo mirando muy seriamente por un segundo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-“Esperemos que no tenga que llegar a tal extremo, pero tus palabras tienen razón, en cuanto puedas mantener el control de tus poderes, mucho mejor.”-Respondió la Maga.

-“Ok, empecemos con algo sencillo, tengo que ir de expedición mañana temprano, así que dime, ¿Qué es lo primero que un mago adulto debe aprender?”-Le pregunte ansioso.

Ella abrió los ojos en asombro y se llevo la mano a su barbilla blanca como pensando por un segundo.

-“…La verdad es que no se”-Respondió ella.

-“¿¡Cómo!?”-Le pregunte incrédulo-“¿No se supone que les enseñanza a todos los magos en el cirulo independientemente de sus habilidades?”

-“Si, pero normalmente son los niños los que tiene que aprender a controlar su magia, los magos mayores que no entran al circulo…normalmente caen por sus propios poderes o por los templarios que los cazan al ser apostatas…”-Respondió deprimida la chica.

-“Honestamente no se bien por donde empezar a enseñarte Sebastián, había escuchado historias como la tuya en Tevinter, pero jamás espere verlas en carne propia. Un mago adulto simplemente no aprende como un niño y no te puedo enseñar como un mago adulto del círculo por que no sabes nada de nada. Aparte de todo no cuento con el equipo para enseñarte, aquí tengo pociones y armas, no libros y tinta para tomar notas.

Las historias de magos que aprenden afuera del circulo, están llenas de finales donde terminan convertidos en abominaciones demoniacas o destruidos por su propia magia por no preparar bien todo o culminando en su destrucción por su propia mano”-Me explico Amell.

-“¿Y tu crees que es cierto?”-Le pregunte a la maga temeroso de que ese fuera mi destino.

-“Yo creo que se trata de propaganda que nos da el Circulo para no intentar jamás escapar de la torre, pero si te soy sincera creo que es muy posible que eso en verdad pase.”-Dijo Amell.

-“Vaya… ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres alguien que sabe reconfortar a la gente?”-Pregunte.

-“No la verdad es que no…”-Dijo ella.

-“¡Es por una buena razón!”-Exclame sin gritar, pero chispas brillantes salieron de mis manos

Ho no joder, no ahora.

Amell seguía mirándome expectante de mi reacción y tenia su mano en una posición defensiva, creo que noto mis chispas, tenia que revertir la situación y rápido.

-“Ok, calmémonos un poco, veraz, yo no busco convertirme en un maestro de lo arcano de la noche a la mañana, solo que me ayudes a manejar mis poderes antes de llegar a Ostagar”-Respondí sincero y tranquilo

-“Ho Hacedor…”-Respondió la maga.-“Sebastián, 2 días es muy poco tiempo para enseñarle a alguien cualquier cosa útil de magia…”

-“Pues no tengo otra opción Amell, Duncan y los demás guardias estarán llegando a Ostagar en 2 noches y va a haber muchos templarios en ese lugar. Si no puedes ayudarme a controlar estos casos de dedos locos, puede que acabe muerto antes de que Duncan pueda interceder por mi y no es buena idea llamar mas tención a un campamento de guerra antes de una batalla”-Le respondí a la maga.

-“¡Por los calzones del Hacedor Sebastián no hago milagros!”-Me grito la maga

Note que aun con su enojo chispas no salieron de sus manos, lo que si vi es como inmediatamente se llevo la mano a la boca y tomo aire para controlarse.

-“…ok yo…yo pensare en algo… pero mas vale que me consigas otra bolsa de dormir si pretendes dormir en mi tienda.

Me quede mirándola por un momento...¿íbamos a dormir juntos?

-“Mira, si pretendes que te logre enseñar como controlar sus poderes, mas vale que usemos todo el tiempo disponible, y eso implica empezar desde ahora, ¿entiendes?, además pierde cuidado, tú no eres exactamente lo que busco en una pareja”-Respondió la chica llevándose las manos al pecho y haciendo un gesto. No lo entendí bien.

-“¿En verdad no te molesta dormir con un hombre en la misma tienda?”-Le pregunte extrañado.

-“Pues claro que no”-Volteo a mirarme a los ojos-“Se como defenderme y al final de todo, los magos tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotros, ya he perdido a un amigo antes cuando no lo apoye.

Si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros mismos, ¿Quién mas lo hará?, así que si me pides que te ayude a salvar tu cabeza de la pira, no veo por que deben importarme las normas sociales”-Dijo Amell con una gran pasión en sus ojos.

Me miro un segundo y rápidamente se volteo a buscar algo entre sus papeles. Me vino una gran sensación de compañerismo y admiración por la chica, ella en verdad creía en lo que estaba haciendo y lo podía sentir.

-“…Gracias Amell, eres una buena persona”-Le respondí con la verdad

Ella intento acomodar sus sentimientos y no mostrar nada pero fracaso, y sin quitar la vista de sus papeles me dijo-“…Ve afuera y busca a alguien que te proporcione una cómoda para dormir, yo me encargo de esto, ¿vale?”

Sin decir nada mas, abrí la tienda y me dirigí a buscar lo que me pidió en el campamento, y no fue difícil, pude ver que había mas personas de las que recordaba, seguro que muchos de ellos ya eran guardias grises hechos y derechos, lo veía en su armadura, pero igual fue impresionante.

Al poco tiempo el encargado de provisiones me dio una vieja bolsa para dormir semi-limpia y un cambio de ropa de tela café, Lino creo, que me recordaba a los uniformes de los empleados de PEMEX en las gasolineras de la ciudad.

Lo que mas me sorprendió, fueron las botas negras que me regalo sin mas.

-“Para que tengas algo que ponerte que no llame la atención de todos los Engendros Tenebrosos en el bosque y puedas salir de una batalla con tus miembros intactos”-Me dijo el encargado.

No podía creer mi suerte, casi lloro sosteniendo esas botas.

Recuerdo buscar por horas en el centro de la ciudad para encontrar zapatos de mi talla, y este hombre sin tener las grandes corporaciones de ropa detrás de él, saca una caja y me da las botas como si nada.

Casi lloro de nuevo cuando me las pruebo, (¡Al fin estoy libre de esos asquerosos Crox de plástico barato!)…y entonces recuerdo que en estos tiempos los zapatos no son distintos para el izquierdo o el derecho.

Ouch, me aprietan un poco del arco del pie y debajo de mi dedo gordo, pero aun asi, es mejor que caminar con un calzado que deja que la tierra entre por sus agujeros.

Tras prueba y error, logro regresar a la tienda y Amell ya me esta esperando.

-“Muy bien Sebastián, por favor pasa, las lecciones están por comenzar…”


	7. Cap 5 Melancolía en la tienda de magia y hechicería.

// **_Capitulo_** **_5_** // **Melancolía en la tienda de magia y hechicería**. //

  
La tienda de la maga era un desastre, muchos papeles y botellas medio vacías estaban por todos lados.

Se notaba que quien la había colocado la lona de la tienda no sabia nada de campismo, un lado estaba mucho mas levantado que el otro, y ella misma se tenía que agachar para poder moverse adentro de la tienda. Amell logro gatear hasta su bolsa de dormir y se sentó sobre ella mientras que con sus manos escudriñaba su bolsa en busca de algo.

-“Ok, tenemos solo un par de horas antes de que sea hora de ir dormir y no creo poder enseñarte mucho mientras vamos de camino a Ostagar, así que empecemos; ¿Qué sabes de magia?”-Pregunto seriamente la maga.

Ok, ok, lo tienes Sebas, esto ya no es un juego, ahora eres un mago y la magia ya no es un simple botón de ataque en un control, si quieres sobrevivir tienes que aprender a usar la magia y no que la magia te use a ti, _así que échale ganas compadre_.

-“Bueno…La magia es…algo que es muy caliente y que sale cuando te enojas y…a veces es amarilla ¿no?... “–Si hasta yo mismo siento pena por mi, no lo tienen que decir en voz alta.

La expresión de Amell me hiso saber que no sabia si hablaba enserio o se trataba de una mala broma.

-“ Ya veo…esto puede que sea mas complicado de lo que planeé…no sabia que la gente sabia tan poco de magia en Rivani, pensé que con sus Oraculos y Shamanes sabrían mas pero…ok escucha.”-Dijo Amell, sus ojo se pusieron serios, significa que es hora de poner atención.

-“La magia es un fenómeno físico natural que ocurre por que si, y algunas personas como nosotros, los magos, nacen con la increíble capacidad de interactuar, controlar y darle forma a la magia y al mundo que los rodea.

La magia convencional viene del Velo, (reino donde habitan los espíritus), las personas como nosotros, los magos, logramos ser plenamente conscientes de lo que pasa en el velo y conforme a nuestras capacidades, podemos usarlo para darle vida a nuestra magia y cambiar el mundo.

¿Entiendes?”-Me pregunto ella.

-“Creo que si, pero sigo sin entender como rayos alguien puede siquiera conocer la energía de ese otro mundo, y trearla aquí al nuestro para usarla en algo”-Le dije a la maga

-“Ya veo, mmm, ok, ahora escucha atentamente, esto lo lei de un libro hace años:

El maná es la capacidad que tiene uno para canalizar energía desde el mundo de los espirituos. y esta energía se gasta en la práctica de la magia. La magia es la forma visual en como se representa el mana de un mago, guiado por su fuerza de voluntad y en forma luminosa en el mundo físico.

Hay magia en todos lados y esta adentro de cada uno de nosotros, pero solo los magos saben o pueden canalizar esta magia y unirla a su voluntad y sentimientos para cambiar algún aspecto del mundo real.

Sin embargo, existen limitaciones para la aplicación de la magia.

La tele transportación, la resurrección y el ingreso físico al Velo no son posibles. La magia tampoco puede evitar un incidente potencialmente fatal como la caer desde la torre o salir ileso de un corte de una espada. Además, los poderes de un mago requieren una línea de visión directa a un objetivo, y tienen un alcance muy limitado.

Un mago usa la magia aprovechando el poder del Velo para esencialmente cuestionar la realidad, haciéndola mutable y capaz de ser reformada.

Por eso es que tus manos sacaron fuego; Por que tu voluntad se unió con la magia del velo que hay en el mundo y usando tu enojo lograste “imponer” al mundo que se creara fuego en tu cuerpo para lastimar a alguien.

-“Espera, ¿estas diciendo que mi magia se alimento de mi enojo?”-Pregunte incrédulo a mi maestrea de magia.

-“Algo así, veraz la magia implica muchas veces usar tus sentimientos de forma adecuada para hacer lo que tu quieres que haga, y también significa entender bien que es el concepto de ese sentimiento para poder usar magia mas poderosa.

Deja me explico, usaste fuego para lastimar a ese engendro tenebroso que te lastimo ¿no es así? , pues bien el fuego es un ataque muy común porque se alimenta del enojo, la furia o el rencor para poder imponer tu voluntad en el mundo.

Como el enojo, la furia y el rencor son sentimientos muy comunes en el mundo, es muy sencillo que un joven mago acabe creando chispas en su casa cuando sus padres lo regañan o le quitan sus juguetes.

Aquí recae lo hermoso y peligroso de la magia, pues si tus sentimientos se apoderan de ti, acabaras infligiendo mucho dolor y furia en el mundo, incluso a aquellos que no quieres lastimar.”- Me hablo la maga.

-“¿Por eso los círculos siempre se llevan a los niños pequeños que usan magia?, ¿Para que no lastimen a nadie?”-Le pregunte.

-“…Eso es simplificar mucho un tema muy complicado y difícil, pero por ahora debes entender que en Ferelden (y el resto del mundo que no es Rivanni), el circulo de magia es todo menos sencillo…”-Me respondio con tristeza Amell, se notaba que recordaba malos momentos del Circulo de Magia.

-“Pero en teoría si, es por su bien y por el bien de todos. Los magos deben quedarse en el circulo de magia y nunca salir, el mundo no los quiere y nosotros estamos bien adentro de ese lugar, tal vez en un futuro cambie, pero ni tu, ni yo, podemos cambiar esa realidad, asi que no hay que hablar de ese tema ahora.”-Dijo Amell.

-“El circulo se creo para que los niños que descubren su magia, pueden llegar a un lugar donde puedan aprender a controlar sus poderes sin causar daños a sus seres queridos. Incluso una pequeña chispa causada por el mínimo enfado puede acabar quemando un pueblo completo sin pensarlo.

Es por eso que los niños son llevados tan jóvenes al circulo”-Me explico Amell.

-“¿Y cuanto tardan en aprender a controlar su magia?”-Pregunte.

-“Tardan mas o menos hasta los 7-9 años para aprender a controlar sus sentimientos y evitar brotes de magia repentinos. Pero es hasta los 12 años que pueden aprenden a usar un hechizo sencillo para algo.”-Me explico la maga.

-“¿12 años?, ¿Pero por que esperar si desde los 7 puedes aprender a curar a personas y encender antorchas y eso?”-Pregunte de nuevo.

-“….A que te refieres con “¿Y eso?”...¿Alguien te ha dicho que te expresas de una forma muy extraña?”-Me pregunto la maga.

Yo solo movi mis hombros en negación.

-“Ya veo…pero respondiendo a tu duda, tiene que ver con una verdad que pocos saben: La magia es limitada”-Respondio la maga.

-“¿Neta?”-Dije sin pensar, “¿en serio?” hubiera sido una mejor opción.

-“…No se que es una “neta”, pero si preguntas si es verdad, entonces si.

Veraz uno no puede pasarse todo el dia lanzando bolas de fuego como si nada, hay un limite en nuestro poder, y es un limite tanto físico como mental.”-Me explico Amell.

-“¿Hay un límite físico para usar la magia?”-Pregunte.

-“Si así es, veraz, retomando lo que dije antes, la magia se alimenta de nuestra voluntad y nuestros propios sentimientos, pero uno solo puede estar un cierto tiempo enojado antes de que la magia consuma todo el enojo.”-Dijo la maga.

-“Eso tiene sentido.”-Respondí.

-“Y cuando convertimos nuestra voluntad y nuestros sentimientos en magia que se puede ver y sentir, irremediablemente causamos un agotamiento mental en nosotros al tener que traer algo amorfo al mundo real”.-Me explico Amell

-“Literalmente nuestra mente se cansa de lidiar con el mundo real y mágico al mismo tiempo.”

“Wow”-Respondí.

-“Es por eso”-Continuo Amell.-“Por lo que los magos entrados en años, son mas relajados y algo mas apagados, su mente esta literalmente cansada y sus sentimientos ya no son los mismos que antes.

Su mente esta tan lastimada, que ya no pueden soportar sentir más emociones radicales.”.-Explico la maga.

-“Wow, eso es…triste la verdad.”-Le dije.

-“Asi es como es la vida”-Respondió alzando los brazos la maga.-“Así que recuerda: la magia no es infinita en un mago, y no todos pueden usarla de forma igual.”

-“Tienes que saber que usar la magia es muy agotador y que si vez que una mago mas viejo que tu, es mucho mas poderoso, es solo por que ha aprendido mejor que tu sobre como usar sus sentimientos en la forma adecuada, en el momento adecuado y en la cantidad correcta.”

-“Siento que debería estar anotando todo esto…”-Le respondió a Amell

-“Si en verdad tienes la necesidad, tengo papel y pluma en mi mochila, pero la verdad esto es mas lógico que nada, y no te voy a hacer una prueba, así que no te preocupes.”-Me respondió sonriente la chica de pelo café.

-“¡Hey genial!, aprender por gusto y no por un examen para variar, esto será algo divertido; Pero el chiste es que necesito aprender a controlar mi magia, no aprender que es…”-Le dije.

-“Tienes razón, veras todo esto significa que tu (como todos los aprendices del circulo), necesitas aprender a mantener tus sentimientos bajo control y practicar mucho para poder hacer algo con tu magia.”-Dijo Amell.

-“¿Practicar?”-Le pregunte asombrado.

-“¡Pues claro, no aprendes magia solo leyendo libros, empecemos!”-Respondió entusiasmada.

Amell tomo una roca del suelo y las puso frente a mi, sobre un libro grueso que saco de su mochila. Tambien saco una vara de madera y una vela para iluminar la tienda.

“Ok todo listo, mira el primer hechizo que todos aprendemos en el circulo es un hechizo de la familia de los hechizos MOTUS, (movimiento en antiguo Tevere); Estos hechizos se utilizan para mover objetos en el mundo, desde escobas, sillas, libros, y hasta las montañas enteras, ¡es perfecto para barrer el piso o acomodar los muebles en la biblioteca!”-Expreso la maga.

Amell sonrió y vi sus ojos brillar con luz de alegría, pero luego su cara mostro dolor repentino y se apagaron, pude ver como el dolor del recuerdo la invadió, pero ella se recupero y siguió como si nada.

-“E-El truco es primero encontrar el sentimiento adecuado y canalizar tu voluntad sobre lo que quieres que haga efecto. ***Se aclaro la garganta*** Ya que es la primera vez que usas magia empezaremos pequeño.”-Dijo tímidamente la maga.

-“Nunca había escuchado de un adulto que tuviera que aprender la magia básica, así que no se que esperar exactamente, pero si recuerdo bien mis primeras clases de magia, teníamos que empezar por colocar las manos extendidas hacia una roca para que se moviera.”

Tanto ella como yo extendimos las manos hacia la roca, ella me mostraba como hacerlo, se suponía que yo tendría que moverla

“Luego, hay que enfocarnos en un punto donde nos gustaría mover la roca, puede ser en el aire o al otro lado de la mesa, no importa, cuando tengas el punto, vas a concentrarte en la roca y vas a tratar de “convencerla” de que se mueva a ese punto.”-Me explico Amell.

Voltee a mirarla como si le acabaran de salir serpientes de la boca.

-“Ya me oíste, tienes que “convencerla”, no creo que el enojo o la alegría te ayuden a mover la piedra, pero la magia también requiera de voluntad, y se supone que con suficiente voluntad se pueden hacer la mayoría de los hechizos.”-Me explico Amell.

-“En este caso, trata de “convencer” a la roca de que si bien no es malo estar sin hacer nada en ese punto, el otro punto es mucho mejor lugar en donde estar, o también puedes convencer a la roca de que no quiere estar en ese lugar y el otro lugar seria mejor.”-Dijo alegremente la maga.

Ella sonrió con gran alegría y me hizo un gesto para que lo intentara.

…¿Es enserio?

Ho dios…estoy atrapado en este maldito mundo loco, lleno de magia y sangre mientras estoy rodeado de zombies y tipos en armaduras medievales, mientras intento “convencer” a una roca para que se mueva por si sola al otro lado de una mesa…¿Cómo mierda acabe aquí?

-“Recuerda concentrarte y ponerte firme si la roca no sede, pero tampoco te enojes mucho o solo acabaras con una explosión en los ojos.”-Comento casualmente la chica.

-“¿¡Hacer esto puede acabar explotándome en la cara!?”

-“Si, pero solo si usas tu enojo para el hechizo equivocado.”-Me dijo Amell.

-“Joder…vale.”-Respondí.

-“¡Cuidado con el lenguaje!, pero tienes razón veamos si puedes mover la roca.”-Dijo la chica.

Ok, empecemos.

Primero debo concentrarme; Mi magia es mi voluntad y mis sentimientos combinados, debo concentrar mi mente en un punto lejano y en la roca al mismo tiempo.

Con mis manos extendidas, intento convencer a la roca para que se eleve un poco, y por varios segundos no pasa nada, ni siquiera logro que mis manos se “enciendan”, pero conforme pasan los segundos y mi frustración crece, mis manos empiezan asentirse un poco raras y mis palmas mas “cargadas” con algo.

El brillo que sale de mis manos se parece mas a electricidad corriendo desde mis palmas hacia mis hombros, pero aparte eso no veo nada extraño en ellas.

En ese momento, Amell me interrumpe golpeándome con una varita en las manos. Ouch.

-“¡No, no, no!, ¡estas frustrándote!, así solo lograras que tu mente se canse mucho mas rápido, alimentando de esa forma tu magia con la frustración, recuerda debes usar tu voluntad.”-Me regaño la chica de vestido azul.

-“Pero si ni siquiera puedo encender mis manos cuando intento mover la roca hacia algún lado, ¿Cómo se supone que use mi magia si no puede encender siquiera mis manos?”

-“¡Estas pensando al revés!, recuerda, la luz aparece cuando estas usando la magia, no cuando puedes usar la magia.”-Me explico Amell.

-“¿Entonces dices que puedo usar hechizos cuando mis manos están completamente normales?”-Le pregunte.

-“Efectivamente, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿que te estaba enseñando a usar complicados hechizos para que te encuentren mas rápido los Templarios?, no, no, no mi joven aprendiz, quiero que aprendas a diferenciar entre tener tus manos llenas de luces pequeñas, y de cuando tus manos están tan normales como siempre.

-“Ok, eso tiene sentido, pero pudiste explicarme eso antes de iniciar la clase ¿sabes?”-Dije.

-“¿Estas dudando de tu poderosa y hermosa maestra?”-Pregunto en tono burlón la “Maestra”.

-“¿Yo?,no, no, no para nada, ¿Cómo crees?”-Le dije con sarcasmo.

-“Muy bien, entonces desde el principio y recuerda usar solo voluntad ¿de acuerdo?”-Dijo ella.

Y así, comienzo de nuevo mi calvario para lograr lo que lógicamente es imposible: “convencer” a una roca para que entienda que estar en ese lugar no es lo mejor para su milenaria existencia.

Primero es estirar mis manos enfrente de mi cara, para luego gritar en mi mente comandos “poderosos”, para mostrarle a la roca quien manda aquí y enséñale a esa pequeña roca, que escuchar mis comandos es una decisión muy inteligente.

Después de 20 minutos sin éxito, estaba dispuesto a lanzar esa maldita roca hasta las Marcas Libres con toda mi furia.

Claro que eso me llevaba a tomar mis sentimientos a flote, lo cual tarde o temprano activaba mis luces “manuales”, y pronto sentía el golpe de la ramita de Amell.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, sacaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona, juro que esa chica disfrutaba con mi dolor, era su venganza por los años pasados en el círculo…

Tras otros 20 minutos, estaba empezando a sentirme muy cansado, mis pestañas se empezaban a volver muy pesadas y me empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza, creo que esto es lo que significa cansancio mental.

-“¿Cómo te sientes Sebastián?”-Me pregunto la maestra, que también le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Cuánto llevábamos en esto? ¿1 hora?, ¿2?

-“Muy bien la verdad, como una lechuga.”-Le respondí forzando mis ojos a abrirse.

-“ …No se a que te refieres con eso, pero veo que estas sudando mucho de tu frente y siendo tu primera vez usando magia, creo que seria mejor que paremos por hoy, ¿Qué dices?.”-Me pregunto preocupada mi maestra.

La verdad es que un descanso sonaba de maravilla sobre todo después de escapar de esos monstruos putrefactos y de lo que yo se sentía como 2 horas de ejercicio anaeróbico.

Pero por alguna razón me negaba a dejar que esta roca me ganara, esto ya no era un tema de lógica, ¡era un tema de honor!, ¡NO DEJARIA QUE UNA ROCA ME DERROTARA!.

-“No…aun puedo…seguir…un poco mas…”-Le dije mientras me concentraba con todas mis fuerzas sobre la roca.

Y Amell no se lo creyó ni un segundo.

-“Sebastián…”.

-“Solo un poco mas…”-Le respondi.

¡Muevete Roca!, ¡Muevete !, ¡Muevete!, ¡Muevete!

-“Sebastián para de una vez, te vas a lastimar…”

-“Un intento mas…solo uno mas…”-Dije tercamente.

-“Sebastián…”-Me dijo con tono mas severo la maga.

¡Muevete malita sea!, ¡Yo he derrotado a miles de engendros tenbrosos y como 11 veces a un dragon-dios-zombie! ¿ok?, !Meresco un poco de respeto, ¿ok?!

-“ Ok suficiente, para ya o tendré que noquearte.”-Amenazo la maga de pelo café.

-“Solo un último intento….”-Le respondí con muchos trabajos por el esfuerzo que implicaba enfocar mi mente en esto.

-“¡No mas intentos!, ¡Para ya!”-Grito la maga a punto de noquearme.

¡No!, ¡ _Chinga tu madre_!, ¡SOY EL DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO, ¿ME ESCUCHAS PEQUEÑA ROCA?!, ¡PUEDE HACR QUE TODO ESTE MUNDO SE RESETE SI QUIERO!, ¡PUEDO HACER QUE TU EXISTENCIA SEA BORRADA!, ¡PUEDO HACER QUE TODO LO QUE TU ERES DESAPARESCA!, ¡ASI QUE MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

Y justo así un milagro paso…la roca se movió…como medio centímetro antes de volver a su posición original.

HO.

POR.

DIOS…

-“…Bueno felicidades creo que ya empiezas a entender como funciona esto, muchas felicidades, señor mago…¿Señor mago?”-Me pregunto preocupada mi amiga.

Eso fue lo ultimo que logre percibir antes de desmayarme sobre el suelo…


	8. Melancolía del campamento de las mentiras

**//** **Capitulo** **6 /// Melancolía del campamento de las mentiras**

Nunca supe cuando caí rendido al suelo, solo recuerdo que estaba feliz de cumplir con mi magia por una vez en la vida.

Cuando me desperté de golpe, mis ojos se abrieron como platos en el lugar, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me levante lentamente sobre el duro colchón.

Llevando mis manos a la cabeza intente recordar que pasaba, este no era mi cuarto… Estas no eran mis cobijas…

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?

Lentamente mi memoria volvía a mí.

Estaba atrapado en el maldito mundo de Thedas, esto no era un sueño, (por más que me gustara que lo fuera), había monstruos y enanos y elfos en todos lados…ho dios me habían infectado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y volteé a ver mis heridas, las del cuerpo no parecían tener nada malo, pero me preocupaba las de la espalda.

No sabía dónde había un espejo, así que me apresure a tomar el ungüento especial de los elfos, era de color gris y olía muy mal, pero me puse un sobre las heridas, (como había hecho ayer durante el entrenamiento).

Pero sin un espejo o una ayuda, no sabía si había usado demasiada o muy poca…¿Dónde estaba Solona?, se supone que estaría aquí…

Espera…

El sol ya está muy alto… ¡tenía que haber salido con Duncan hace horas!

De nuevo un miedo de llegar tarde se apodero de mí, (espera, ¿de nuevo?), como pude me puse el conjunto de color café de cuerpo completo, las botas y la ligera armadura con sus protecciones.

Sin voltear a verme o hacer la cama, (como mal lo hacía antes de mi servicio militar**), salí corriendo al campamento.

**Nota del Autor: En México, todo hombre que cumple 18 años, debe presentarse para ver si realizara un servicio militar los fines de semana y pasara a la reserva militar.

Afuera había pocas personas y la mañana ya estaba algo avanzada, enfrente de mi estaba la fogata del campamento y a mi derecha la entrada principal del campamento, con pocos guardias patrullando por la zona.

Sin mucha seguridad, corrí a lo que recordaba era la tienda de Duncan y la encontré resguardada por 2 guardias grises en uniforme.

Maldición, no sabía dónde podía estar y esto no ayudaría a mi causa…

Hora de hacer amigos supongo…

-“Buenos Días”-Salude a los guardias

Ellos solo se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

Ho cierto, debo hablar en “común”.

-“Buenos Días”-Les salude de nuevo esta vez en inglés.

-“Buenos Días joven recluta, Adraste sea con usted, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle hoy?”-Respondió el guardia de la derecha.

-“Perdone, pero estoy buscando a Duncan, vera se supone que íbamos a buscar…algo al bosque”

-“El maestro Duncan salió muy temprano en la mañana junto con un grupo de reclutas y algunos pocos soldados en dirección al bosque de Kokari, según dicen los rumores, fue en busca de los restos del jefe de los guaridas grises de Orlai, el maestro Gerod Caron, y no esperamos que regrese hasta después de mediodía”-Me explico el guardia de forma seria.

Sentí la sangre correr fuera de mi cara.

-“Ho no, me he quedado dormido…, se fueron sin mí...”-Dije en voz baja.

-“Me parece que el maestre Duncan ha dejado encargado a Lord Aeducan de los reclutas mientras esta de expedición, debería buscarlo después de tomar su provisión de la mañana.”-Me explico de nuevo el guardia de pelo amarillo, mientas apuntaba en dirección a la hoguera central.

-“¿Provisión de la Mañana?”-Le pregunte extrañado.

-“…”-El primer guardia se me quedo mirando…

-“Muy bien, estoy cansado de esto, ¡escucha recluta!, ¡no sé de qué casa noble hayas escapado, pero aquí no tenemos siervos que nos traigan vino y queso a la mesa con solo pedirlo!”-Hablo el otro guardia con pelo negro de la izquierda, con voz firme y alta.

-“¡No tenemos provisiones para pastel y vino cada día, tenemos panes duros y sopa aguada de trigo, si quieres comer, debes comer antes de las 8 campanadas del día!”-Me regaño el guardia.

Yo solo pude abrir los ojos y escucharlo atentamente.

“La enana de la fogata espera para darte tu provisión, pero si no vas ahora con ella, muy seguramente acabe tirándola en el suelo y te hará comértela con su pie, ¡así que mejor ve!, ¡Retírese!”-Me ordeno el guardia.

Su grito me recordó el gritar de mi capitán en el regimiento del servicio militar.

“Si mi Sargento”-Respondí en español, saludándolo como lo hacía cada sábado en mi servicio militar**.

**Nota de Autor: De nuevo, en México es obligatorio que todo hombre que cumple los 18 años, se presente ante el gobierno, y vea si debe entrar en un programa de fin de semana para las reservas militares del país. En este curso se incluye todo lo que un soldado sabría, excepto uso de armas de fuego y ejercicios de supervivencia avanzada.

De nuevo se me quedaron viendo.

Ya estaba avergonzado, así que solo me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

A 20 metros estaba la fogata del campamento y vi a la enana con pelo rojizo de ayer, estaba sentada comiendo algo de un caldero sobre el fuego.

-“Buenos Días”-Le dije a la enana de cara tatuada. Ella solo me saludo moviendo la cabeza.

A esto le siguió un incómodo momento en donde ninguno de los 2 hablo por casi un minuto.

Tenia que romper el hielo, se supone que seriamos hermanos de batalla pronto.

-“Así que…hem…¿Qué hacen exactamente los guardias grises cuando no están en una peligrosa misión para combatir engendros tenebrosos?”-Pregunte.

“Practicas de combate, comer, mantener el campamento, buscar provisiones, esas cosas.”-Me respondió la enana moviendo los hombros.

-“...Ya veo…si no te molesta que pregunte…¿Cada cuanto son las comidas?...¿Y que pasa si me rompo mi hermoso vestido de fiesta café que tengo puesto?”-Dije medio-bromeando.

Eso le saco una sonrisa.

-“Je, eres un humano muy extraño, ¿Por qué no te sientas y podre explicarte mejor como funcionan las cosas en el campamento?”-Me respondió la Enana.

Me senté a comer y escuchar su dulce voz explicarme como el desayuno se sirve desde las 6 campanadas, hasta las 8 campanadas, y si me toca guardia se espera que coma un poco de queso y pan seco en lo que está el desayuno.

Después de eso, me explico que es común que entrene o salga de expedición a algún lugar para corroborar el área y buscar alimentos o provisiones, o bien continuemos la marcha del camino sin detenernos.

Es hasta el toque de 6 campanada, que de nuevo se abre una ventana de 2 horas para comer lo que halla.

-“A todo esto, ¿exactamente a donde fue Duncan?”-Le pregunte a la enana.

-“Si tú no sabes yo menos amigo humano”-Me reprocho la mujer bajita-“Todo lo que sé es que estábamos listos para irnos, cuando llego la maga y nos explicó que estabas enfermo de no sé qué, y no habría forma de que pudieras salir estando así de enfermo.

La maga del círculo se ofreció a ir en tu lugar, y Duncan acepto sin estar seguro. Despues de eso hiba a dejar a la elfa y al humano a cargo, pero me parece que elfa llamada Kallia se negó tanto, que lord Aeducan me ordeno quedarme atrás solo para que pudiera salir de caza.”-Me explico la enana.

-“¿Supongo que Kallis es la elfa de anoche?, ¿Esa que me grito?”-Pregunte.

-“Me temo que si…no le caes…muy bien, por alguna razón…”-Respondió la enana.

-“Esta bien, creo que es mas su rencor hablando por ella, que su cabeza”-Le dije

-“Si es cierto, me temo que se mucho de personas que dejan que su emoción hable por ellos, pero descuide Sr. Humano, no lo culpo por lo que hizo la maga”-Hablo la mujer enana.

-“¿Por qué no fueron a buscarme a mi carpa?”-Pregunte extrañado de que no me hubieran despertado antes.

-“Lo hicimos, pero estabas más dormido que un enano ebrio en Wintersend en la taberna de Orzamar, intentamos despertarlo por todos los medios, pero todos juramos que no se levantaría hasta mañana, veo que exageramos. ”-Me explico.

-“Ya veo… ¿y entonces ahora que se supone que hagamos?”-Le pregunte.

-“Sera hora de buscar al humano noble con barba incipiente, y ayudarle a mantener las armas y subir los suministros, si no, siempre puede reportarse con el maestro de campamento, el le dara un trabajo.”-Me explico la enana que se empezó a levantar y caminar al sur.

-“No pareces muy emocionada con esto”-Le respondí.

-“Bueno, llevo ya casi 2 semanas sin nada más que hacer que apilar cajas y marchar todo el día sin descanso.

Y justo cuando al fin creo que será hora de enfrentarme a los verdaderos monstruos, usted cae enfermo y necesitan que lo atiendan. Descuide no lo culpo, pero llevo ya casi un año sin tener una buena pelea y justo cuando al fin pasa algo interesante, acabo como niñera”-Responde la enana.

Voltee la vista avergonzado.

-“Lo lamento...¿hemmm..?”-Le digo sin saber que responder exactamente.

-“¿Qué ocurre?”-Pregunto sobre su hombro la mujer con armadura ligera

-“Perón, es que como no se tu nombre, iba a decirte lady enana pero creo… que sería inapropiado...para…esta situación”-Le explique a la chica quien se detuvo a mirarme.

-“…Veo que casi no hablas con otros enanos sin casta de la superficie ¿verdad?”-Me explico la enana mientras se volteaba.

“Puede dirigirse a mi como Lady Natia Brosca “-Dijo la chica.

“…Un placer Lady Natia Tabris, me lamo Raul, Raul Sebastián Vargas Almeida.”-dije, inclinándome como en una escena de teatro.

Ella solo abrió los ojos asombrada por lo que había echo, estuvimos unos segundos callados y después sacudió la cabeza y volvió a caminar sobre sus pasos.

“Un placer.”-Me dijo Natia.

Este debería ser un momento perfecto, de cuando 2 personas conectan por primera vez en la vida, y ya saben van a acabar con una amistad para toda la vida.

Pero este no es el momento….Ya que me he dado cuenta de que necesito ir al baño…

-“..Hem, perdona que interrumpa este momento tan padre que estamos teniendo y asi…pero quería preguntarte algo… complicado y vergonzoso”-Le digo notablemente incomodo con el tema.

-“…No soy una cortesana, lo sabes, ¿cierto humano?, los enanos (aun los sin casta de la superficie), tenemos orgullo”-Me contesta seriamente la enana, con enojo en sus ojos.

-“¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ES ESO, LO JURO!...Es...Mira…Es solo que… maldita sea…solo…Solo necesito saber como ir a baño… en la naturaleza… ya sabes afuera… soy algo… nuevo en todo esto de salir afuera y…sip…”-Le dije asustado y moviendo mis manos como un desesperado, intentando explicar mi situación. ¿Cómo se supone que un hombre adulto pregunte algo asi, sin parecer un completo idiota?

-“…¿Hablas en serio?”-Me pregunta sorprendida la chica, pero afortunadamente no molesta.

-“Si enserio”-Dije agachando la cabeza.

La enana, se mira completamente sorprendida por mi respuesta y tarda un segundo en hablarme.-“¿Quieres decir que te haz aguantado todo este tiempo sin ir una sola vez a orinar al bosque?, ¿enserio?”-Me pregunta de nuevo la enana, incrédula de mi actuar.

(¿Así es como se hace?,) -“Si, me temo que si.”-Respondí destruido.

-“Por los ancestros…¿Qué estaría pensando Duncan?…Bueno supongo que hace lo que puede con lo que encuentra en el camino… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarle?, después de todo me tomo a mí… y supongo que ahora es mi deber ayudarle…”-Responde la enana aun sorprendida, pero accediendo a hablarme del tema.

-“Ok escucha… mas al rato estarás algo ocupado haciendo algo, así que en cuanto puedas, pide un descanso rápido y ve con el encargado de las provisiones del campamento, el te dará un “equipo de desgravación” para una persona. Dentro abra una esponja y un trapo limpio para limpiarte ahí abajo.

Si alguien te pregunta a donde se supone que vas, diles que a “Desgravarte a ti mismo”.

Cuando estés fuera del campamento, busca una zona donde nadie te vea y solo…hazlo sobre el suelo, luego usa el balde de agua para limpiar tus herramientas, y al terminar puedes… usar el resto del agua para limpiar tu porquería del suelo.

Dicho eso…Espero que no sea necesario que tenga que explicarle como sentarte sobre el suelo para no mancharse usted mismo mi señor.”- Habla la enana, con un tono sarcástico y monótono a la vez.

-“No claro que no, ya capto… ya capto la idea general”-Le respondo aun avergonzado.

-“…También espero que no espere que le diga como deba agarrarse la serpiente, ¿o si señor humano?”-Me pregunta sarcásticamente la enana, moviendo su ceja arriba.

-“Jeje, no claro que no, muchas gracias, iré en cuanto tenga tiempo, me ha salvado la vida, no tiene idea de cuanto”-Le respondo feliz.

Ha esto le siguieron mas platicas cortas y malos chistes para ir al baño, (algunos demasiado obscenos para relatarlos), pero mas pronto que tarde, llegamos a donde se supone que debíamos separarnos.

Entonces me señala a un hombre con armadura sobre una mesa y me dice que debo hablar con el, en lo que ella atiende otros asuntos.

No tengo tiempo de preguntarle más, ya que en cuanto me volteo se desaparece, me agradaba la enana, era mable y un poco tímida para alguien con esos músculos, pero es fácil hablar con ella en este lugar.

Aproximándome al hombre con melena negra y armadura café, este se voltea y me recibe alegremente.

-“Ha Sebastián, que bueno verle de pie sano y salvo tan pronto, pensaba que tendríamos que cargarlo hasta Lothering”

-“Perdona amigo pero, ¿nos conocemos?”-Le pregunto casualmente.

-“Ha si mis disculpas, he estado ocupado, soy Aedan Cousland hijo de lord Cousuland y guardián legítimo de las tierras del páramo de pleito, y, (como puede ver), nuevo recluta de los guardias grises”-Hablo el hombre mientras sacaba el pecho mostrando porte y elegancia.

-“Un placer soy Sebastián”-Le dije extendiendo la mano.

Él se quedó mirando he inseguro si apretar mi mano o no, pero al final la apretó y tuve que moverla en el saludo más incómodo que había tenido desde…hace 3 semanas creo.

-“Viendo como no ha mencionado su casa ni su título, creo que ya ha escuchado las historias de mi familia…”-Dijo con algo de tristeza. -“Descuide todo eso es mentira….Lo que los Howe digan que son, no son más que unos mentirosos y traidores al reino.”-Me dijo con una mirada seria.

Lord Cousland continúo hablando.

-“Vera, ellos nos prometieron que uniríamos nuestros 2 ejércitos para luchar juntos contra los engendros tenebrosos y ganar el favor de toda Thedas...

Pero una vez que nuestras tropas dejaron el castillo desprotegido, usaron a sus mercenarios para atacarnos en la noche y asesinar a toda la gente que estaba adentro… incluyendo a mis seres amados…”-Dijo con muchas emociones, le tomo un segundo recomponerse-

“Vera usted, planeo vengar la muerte de mis padres, y mostrarle mis pruebas al Rey Callahan, cuando detengamos la amenaza de los Engendros Tenebrosos, usare mi favor para marchar con el ejercito del rey y poner en bandeja de plata la cabeza del lord Howe.”- Dijo el lord con mucha emoción y animo detrás de cada entonación.

-“…Yo lo siento mucho Lord Cousland, no sé qué decir”

-“Descuide mi buen señor, no fue su culpa, le prometo que celebraremos con un enorme banquete, cuando liberemos mi castillo de las sucias manos de los Howe, y si me ofrece su apoyo en esta entrega, estoy seguro de que podremos ganar.”-Hablo Lord Cousland.

-“Cuente conmigo mi lord”-Le respondí, sin pensarlo mucho.

-“Gracias Sir Sebastián, es raro encontrar a alguien que sea tan amable y atento en estos lugares, la mayoría de los reclutas actuales son criminales o simples elfos salvajes, me alegro de que Duncan aun sepa buscar los buenos Andrastianos que aún quedan”-Dijo

Eso fue…un poco racista…pero creo que no era su intención…mejor no hablar de religión, solo me traerá problemas…

-“Muy amable de su parte, muchas gracias, pero dígame en que le puedo ayudar ahora”-Le pregunte señalando el lugar.

“Comencemos por lo que falta por hacer antes de levantar el campamento, ¿le parece?, como vera casi todos los suplementos están cargados en las carretas para el viaje.”-Me comento el humano.

-“Ya veo, entonces no creo que pueda ayudar con eso”-Le dije

-“Me temo que las cajas llevan equipo muy pesado y es algo peligroso de cargar si no sabe lo que hace, pero tengo una mejor idea, aquí tomé, esta es una tabla para notas, incluso tiene pluma simple y tintero lleno, dígame si me equivoco pero sabe escribir, ¿no? “-Me dice

“Si así es, pero su lengua no es mi idioma nativo como podrá ver”-Le respondo.

-“Esta bien, veamos cuanto sabe de escritura, por favor valla a las carretas y anote todo lo que este escrito en sus manifiestos, los necesitaremos para corroboraciones en el futuro”-Me dice el noble.

Y sin mas, me encuentro atareado por casi una hora en aquel lugar al aire libre, en cuanto puedo me escabullo para “desgravarme” como me lo dijo Natia y por suerte resulta ser… NO, demasiado complicado, en solo 3 intentos, pude quedar limpio y sin demasiadas arcadas por lo ineficiente del proceso. 

Como sea, la sensación de alivio me ayudo mucho y si no pensaba mucho en ello, no me molestaba, tuve cuidado y me lave bien las manos antes de siquiera intentar “limpiar” todo, debería estar seguro.

Regrese rápido y me dispuse a continuar con mi primer trabajo como “recluta de los guardias grises”; Era fácil, como trabajar en un _Tianguis_ de fin de semana, ya que la mayoría de las carretas estaban llenas de comida, (fácilmente 90% de ellas), el resto solo eran equipos de combate y otras cosas para la batalla.

Extraño ver que era mas importante abastecer de comida el ejercito que de armas… nunca subestimare de nuevo la comida que nos daban en el servicio militar**, eso era un gloria a comparación de las frutas feas que había aquí…

(**N. del A: El servicio a que se refiere Sebas, es el servicio militar de fin de semana, que todo hombre de 18 años, debe presentar en México para conseguir un papel para trabajar y salir del país).

Como sea, era un trabajo fácil y agradable, entre el ruido del viento, las aves y el silencio que existe en un lugar sin autos o edificios, mi mente se encontraba muy relajada.

Como un extraño masaje para mis sentidos.

Y justo entonces regresa a mi la sensación que tenia antes de ser atacado por los engendros en el bosque. Agobio

Por un lado estoy en medio de un batallón de guerra, caminando hacia un campo de batalla lleno de monstruos, con una enfermedad mortal recorriendo mis entrañas, y a la vez, mi mente y mi alma están en extraña paz.

¿Es esto correcto?, ¿Es siquiera justo que sienta esa paz?

Sabiendo de antemano que es lo que sigue. Ostagar … y la ultima batalla del Rey Callahan; ¿Es justo que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo el mundo de carne y hueso que tengo frente a mi, arder hasta las cenizas?

Muy posiblemente, todos los reclutas de guardias grises que hay aquí, acaben como comida para las plantas de las espesuras del Kokary, ¿Qué se supone que haga?, ¿Advertirles a todos?, ¿Arriesgarme a que me tachen de loco y me encierren en una jaula?, ¿Elegir a uno para que nos salve a todos y sacrificar a los demás?

Mi mente esta llena de pensamientos explosivos y pesados, no es hasta que siento el brazo de Cousuland en mi hombro, que regreso a la “realidad”.

-“Mi lord, ¿se encuentra bien?”-Me dice Cousuland.

-“H-heem, si, si, desde luego mi señor, perdone, aquí tiene su lista de inventarios de la carreta”-Dije intentando disculparme por mi forma de actuar.

“Ho ya veo muchas gracias… ¿Qué es esto?”-Me dice el noble al mirar a mis escritos.

Maldita sea, la maestra de primaria tenia razón… mi letra es pésima, pero intente escribir un documento formal a base de tinta y plumas de ave… creo que fue un buen esfuerzo.

-“P-perdone mi lord, me temo que no soy muy diestro aun con las plumas sin punta de metal, y normalmente solo escribo para mi, así que mi caligrafía no es…”-Intento explicar pero el lord me detiene.

-“No es eso Sir Sebastián, me temo que los grifos que ha dibujado aquí, no significan nada para mi, de echo no puedo ni siquiera reconocer de que letras son.”-Hablo Aedan Cousland.

Ho. Ho por dios… Thedas aun escribe en cursiva…Ho por dios…jamás aprendí bien a escribir en cursiva…menos aun en ingles y sus palabras antiguas…Ho dios…

-“E-es una escritura nativa de mi región m-m-mi lord. Me temo que no he aprendido a escribir en las otras lenguas.”- Invente la excusa al momento.

El humano de melena negra se me quedo mirando un minuto.

-“No veo como un escriba que ni siquiera sabe escribir bien en el lenguaje Común de la sagrada tierra de Andraste puede ser de utilidad alguna, pero me temo que no puedo pedir mas a los demás guardias del campamento lord Sebastián.

Sus letras si bien extrañas, parecen tener algún sentido para mí. Pero le pediré muy puntualmente que por favor trate de acoplarse a nuestro sistema de escritura de la capilla ¿le parece?”-Me pregunta el humano noble dibujando algo en mi tabla.

-“C-claro mi señor”-Le respondo nervioso.

-“Por lo menos su maestro le enseño ha escribir correctamente los números, aun puede ser de utilidad para el campamento.

Por favor venga conmigo y le enseñare como se escribe cada una de las piezas que hay en la carreta con mis letras, anote debajo de ellas el significado que le corresponde y continúe tomando los inventarios de las otras carretas.

Le pido muy puntualmente que intente aprender rápido a escribir correctamente y sin levantar mucho la pluma del papel las siguientes simples palabras. Cuando este listo regrese conmigo cuando haya cotejado con el manuscrito maestro. Si todo concuerda, podre verlo en la fogata para la hora de la comida.”- Me hablo el noble Fereldiano. Con una obvia voz de decepción y regaño, que serian dignos del peor profesor de mi Universidad. (El Profesor Sarate de Fisica para Programación…)

Sus palabras me hirieron, ¿Por qué era mi culpa que EL no supiera leer la letra de molde?, pero debía recordar que este no era mi mundo moderno. Si no una más viejo, donde solo los más ricos y refinados podían darse el lujo de aprender a escribir. ¿Por qué no hacer sus letras igual?

De cualquier forma tenia que ser de alguna utilidad en el campamento, o terminaría como eso grumetes de la marina durante el virreinato de la nueva España. Trabajando bajo el sol en los peores trabajos posibles, sin mucha paga y poca comida.

Un destino peor que ser preso de cárcel en el siglo XXI…

Desde luego, Lord Cousland no se detuvo a reparar en mi dolida expresión en la cara, y simplemente hizo lo que prometió. Pase la siguiente hora inventariando las carretas y tratando de reproducir a la perfección las palabras extranjeras que difícilmente sabia escribir en letra de molde.

(Casi no escribo en ingles ¿de acuerdo?, si necesito escribir algo solo lo paso a Google Translator y lo modifico un poco si tiene fallos).

Nada pudo quitar el dolor que sentía en el pecho al escuchar la decepción en la voz y rostro del noble Fereldiano. Es un mal hábito mío el querer complacer a todos los que se acercan y depositan la más mínima cantidad de confianza en mí para lograr algo más o menos importante.

(¿Quién fue el que dijo esa frase?, “No se que es la felicidad, pero si se que la infelicidad se consigue intentando complacer a todos, todo el tiempo”, quizás Ghandi… ho Einstein…)

Como sea, melancolías aparte, tras un largo rato, alce la vista para mirar con gran asombro el arribo del resto de los guardias al campamento. ¡Duncan y su expedición habían vuelto!

-“¡Duncan!, ¡Duncan!, ¡Que bueno es verte de nuevo amigo¡”-Le grite sonriente en mi idioma, saludándolo mientras llegaba al campamento, tenia sangre negra encima y parecía un carnicero, (razón por la que no me le acerque mucho). Pero estaba feliz, una cara amigable que aun no decepcionaba.

-“Valla, ya quisiera que me recibieran tan alegremente en la Fortaleza de Orlai, ¿Cómo os sentís chiquillo?”-Pregunta Duncan.

-“Ya mejor Duncan, perdona, me quede dormido intentando “ya sabes que” y te deje plantado, perdona”-Me disculpe con el comandante, reconociendo mi error.

“Descuida chico, Solona me explico que había pasado, he insistió que no podrías acompañarnos, también se propuso ir en tu lugar sin que yo se lo pidiera, deberías agradecerle a ella”-Me dijo Duncan.

Voltee a ver a Solona Amell en la parte trasera de la tropa de expedición. Se le veía agotada, pero sin un rasguño y sin mucha suciedad encima, me acerque con ella para decirle las gracias.

-“Gracias Melena, eres la mejor maestra del mundo y una gran amiga”-Le dije alegremente.

Ella se me quedo mirando por un segundo, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y sorprendidos.

-“Yo hem… no es… no es nada…” –Dijo ella, con obvio esfuerzo para sacar las palabras de su boca. Muchos se nos quedaron viendo. ¿Dije algo fuera de lugar?

Duncan volvió. –“Perdonen la interrupción, pero me temo que no podemos descansar por mucho tiempo. El campamento esta ya casi completamente levantado y el sol de medio día aun esta arriba, me gustaría partir antes de la próxima puesta de sol.

Amell, quiero que vallas a tu tienda y descanses un poco, cuando suena la campana busca algo de comida y pide que desmonten tu tienda. Sebastián aun esta a tu cargo, así que en lo que tu comes, él y otro guardia se encargaran de desmontar tu tienda.”-Nos explico el Guardia Superior.

-“Enterado”-Dije al instante en obvia respuesta militar.

Amell solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Estaba muy cansada.

Los momentos siguientes fueron muy tranquilos y aburridos. Tras llevar cargando a una débil maga a su tienda, ( ¿Podrá ella vencer al archidemonio sola, viendo como ha quedado tras una pequeña batalla contra los engendros?), Deje a Amell reposar en su cama y cambiar su pesada toga amarilla con piezas de metal y cuero, por unas ropas al parecer mas cómodas y azules…

-“Es la toga de un aprendiz, echa de cómodo algodón y fácil de lavar, no tiene nada poderoso en ella, pero al menos es muy cómoda, yo y mis hermanos crecimos usando estas togas” –Dijo detrás de una cortina, mientras esperaba afuera de su tienda.

-“¿Tus hermanos?”-Le pregunte extrañado, (¿ La hermana de la mamá de Hawk tuvo mas de un hijo?, nunca se menciona en las wikis, pero es una posibilidad).

-“No, no es lo que crees, así es como nos llámanos entre nosotros, de nuevo, los magos solo pueden vivir en harmonía con otros magos… así que creamos lazos de hermandad desde temprano, para salir adelante…

Muchos llegamos a la torre mas o menos a la misma edad, es lógico que busquemos nuevas familias cuando perdemos las anteriores…”-Me explico ella en un sorprendentemente tono monótono y apagado, como quien explica sin ganas una aburrida lección de historia.

Yo estaba facinado por su historia y quería saber mas, pero la chica dolida de enfrente tenia prioridad sonbre mi curiosidad-“Lo siento Amellia, ¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres?”-Le pregunte, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro y diciendo mal su nombre sin qurer, pero se sentía correcto en ese momento.

-“No los recuerdo Sebastián, han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que los vi, y solo era una pequeña en ese entonces, asustada y rodeada por mucho fuego”-Dijo ella un poco mas triste esta vez-

-“Me dijeron que mi madre también fue una prófuga de su circulo de magia, pero nunca he sabido mucho mas acerca de ella o de mi padre. No se si la mataron por escapar del circulo o si la hicieron una tranquila en algún lugar.

De echo lo único que tengo se de mi madre es su apellido. Los templarios nunca supieron quien era mi papá. Quien sabe, a lo mejor sigue allá afuera y tengo mas hermanos y hermanas en algún lugar de Thedas esperando”.-Dijo Amell saliendo de su tienda.

Me le quede viendo, triste al entender la realidad que había vivido la pequeña Amelia. La prima de Hawke. Tan importante y tan sola a la vez.

-“Lo siento…Lo siento mucho Amell”-Dije pronunciando correctamente su nombre.

-“Descuida Sebastián, estoy acostumbrada a ello, así es como es el mundo, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, ahora discúlpame pero me despido. Tengo mucha hambre y las legumbres con zanahoria y engrudo de maiz suenan perfectas para saciar mi estomago.

Mucha suerte con mi tienda, joven aprendiz”-Dijo juguetona la maga antes de despedirse de mi.

Alce la mano para despedirla y voltee a ver la carpa donde había pasado la noche, de nuevo, maldije mi suerte de que jamás me dejaron ser un _Boy Scouts_ en México. Saber como hacer y quitar una tienda de campaña seria perfecto en esta situación.

Sin saber bien como, me puse a ello y saque primero todo lo que había adentro y lo asegure en los compartimentos de viaje. (Las maletas en este mundo son inmensas, ¿la gente sabe siquiera el concepto de “viajar ligero”).

Cuando ya había guardado todo y estaba por empezar a quitar la lona de la tienda, sentí como alguien detenía un tuvo mal colocado que caía al suelo. Salvándolo de dar un fuerte golpe al suelo.

-“¡Gracias!, perdona, es que aun soy algo nuevo en esto de quitar tiendas de campaña y…”-Perdí la voz cuando vi quien estaba enfrente de mi, la elfa de pelo rojizo de anoche me miraba con odio a los ojos.

-“Lord Cousland me manda a ayudarte humano… no es que tenga mucha opción en ello”-Respondió molesta la elfa.

-“Ho demonios no, ¿tu que quieres aquí?, ¿No deberías estar descansando con los demás en el campamento?”-Le pregunte, intentando no demostrar que lo que en verdad quería preguntar era, “¿Por qué chingados tienes que venir a molestarme?”

-“No soy tan débil como aparento humano inútil, esa expedición no fue nada comparado con lo que he aprendido y echo en los últimos 4 meses con los Guardias. Eso fue solo un juego.

Deberías sentirte agradecido que Lord Cousland me envió a ayudarte, veo que no entiendes ni los principios mas fundamentales para no ser un completo inútil a la hora de montar tú refugio”-Hablo la elfa.

Fruncí el seño. –“Vas a seguir con esa actitud todo el día hoo…”.

Me interrumpe ella-“Escúchame bien humano, quizás aprendas algo, primero debes desmontar la lona que hay encima del tuvo, o estarás cargando con una pesa de mas de 50 kilos sobre tus morbosos brazos”-Me explico la elfa.

Ella seguir explicándome a detalle, como se supone que monte y desmonte una tienda de acampar. Desde luego metiendo un comentario abrasivo contra mi persona a cada oportunidad.

Tras una serie de fallos he insultos a mí y a mi raza, por fin estábamos llevando la tienda doblada y guardada a las carrosas de viaje.

-“Así que humano, dime, ¿Qué hacías antes de acabar aquí?”-Pregunto la elfa.

-“No veo por que debo responder esa pregunta, (Ho salvarte siquiera de la muerte segura y dolorosa de Lothering)”-Le respondí fría y directamente.

-“Por que Lord Cousland me ha asignado la opción de poder mandarte a limpiar letrinas el resto del viaje si no haces lo que te pido; Asi que creo que será mejor que empieces a hablarme mejor si no quieres llenar tus narices con el dulce aroma de desechos enanos tras una noche de juergas”-Respondió la (infame) elfa.

Me enfureció eso-“Huuuurrrggggg, esta bien… era… era un especie de estudiante de escriba, antes de llegar a este país.”-Le respondi con medias verdades.

-“Y exactamente ¿Por qué llegaste a este país?”-Pregunto ella.

-“No tuve mucha opción en el tema.”-Le respondí con la verdad.

-“¿Ho enserio? Que interesante… ha de ser horrible cuando otras personas deciden que hacer con tu vida…¿No lo crees?”-Dijo ella, mostrándome una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y continuando el camino.

-“Si, y que lo digas.”-Le dije moviendo los hombros.

“-Pues si bien lo digo, y si me permites decirlo, creo que es una dulce venganza por todo lo que haz echo en tu vida. Tómalo como el universo regresándote lo que diste.”-Dijo ella sin voltearme a ver y con algo de enojo en su voz.

-“¿De que hablas ahora mujer loca?”-Le respondí muy disgustado por su respuesta.

-“Que por mucho que lo niegues, se que fuiste un niño nombre mimado por mami y papi desde la cuna. “- Dijo la elfa haciendo ademanes con la cara y las manos mientras volteaba a verme.

-“¡NO SOY UN NOBLE!”-Le reclame a la chica.

-“¡No engañas a nadie…!”-Dijo ella y continuo.- “Todos pueden ver lo bien “cuidado” que estas, tus manos son suaves como las de una mujer, tus brazos débiles como los de un niño, y tu panza esta redonda como una vaca.

¿Quién, si no un noble, puede llegar a los 30 años de vida sin siquiera una marca en las manos por trabajar duro?”-Me dijo la elfa sin voltear a verme.

Mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza, se sentía caliente por la sangre que me fluía. (Respira, Respira, controla los fuegos mágicos Sebas… controla los fuegos mágicos…)

Así que todos creían que era un noble, ¿no es asi?…solo por llevar una vida normal en mi país…si hubiera crecido en la granja de mis abuelos quizás esto no pasaría, pero no, y ahora todos en el campamento pensaran que soy un noble, cuando vean que no si ni como agarrar un tenedor de mantequilla…va a ser divertido explicar eso…

Tengo que aprender a mentir, si quiero que no me corten la cabeza…

-“Tengo 24 y te lo juro, no soy un noble, solo soy…un chico normal”.-Le explico implorando al cielo que lo crea.

-“¿Ha si?, ¿entonces por qué no me dices de dónde vienes y a que te dedicabas en verdad antes de llegar?, ya que una paga de escriba no da esa panza en la vida. Ho mi lord.”-Me hablo jovial la elfa, burlándose de mi al final.

-“Hemm…”-Mierda me agarro en una mala posición.

Si le decía la verdad no pasarían ni 2 días antes de que alguien me pusiera un cuchillo por la espalda, o me encarcelaran en un frio rincón, tendría que improvisar.

-“De una ciudad de Rivani”-Le dije, era lo mejor que tenía, mi tono de piel era poco común en Ferelden, incluso Duncan pensaba que venía de ahí…

-“¿Cómo se llamaba esta supuesta ciudad de donde vienes?”-Me pregunto la chica.

-“Hemm…”-Piensa, piensa, ¿cómo se llamaba esa ciudad donde Alistar, Isabella y Varric visitaron en el comic?-“Sheme-rock”

-“¡Eso ni siquiera es una ciudad!”-Grito la elfa captando mi mentira luego luego.

-“¡No me acuerdo muy bien ¿ok?!, he viajado mucho…”-Intente explicarme.

-“Ahórratelo, me han mentido muchas veces humano, no me engañaras tan fácil, miente lo que quieras…yo se lo que eres y lo que les has hecho a las personas como yo”-Dijo la elfa, se volteo y dejo de mirarme claramente enojada.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera quería escucharme…piensa en algo, tengo que mejorar la relación como sea…

-“Sebastián; Mi nombre es Sebastián”-Le dije, la verdad ya estaba algo enojado de que solo me digiera “humano”, empezaba a sonar despectivo.

-“Me importa muy poco tu verdadero nombre humano, las personas como tu se jactan de pisarnos a cada paso que damos, no veo por que he de tratarte diferente ahora que puedo”- Respondió enojada la elfa.

-“¡Hey!, Eso no es justo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hacen todos los humanos del mundo”- Le respondí usando la lógica.

-“Ni nosotros por lo que los elfos hicieron en los Valles (Dales), pero igual nos impiden entrar en sus escuelas de trabajos y nos niegan las mas simples comodidades a cada paso que dan, como yo lo veo, los humanos deben empezar a cambiar su actitud si no quieren que los tratemos así. Y si no les gusta, bien se lo pueden meter por donde mejor les quepa.”-Dijo ella claramente enojada.

-“Dos errores no hacen un acierto ¿Sabes?, ¿Elfa?”-Le dije con obvio bromeo en la voz.

Ella solo dejo caer el bulto que cargaba, se dio media vuelta y me amenazo con un cuchillo en el cuello.

-“¡Vuélveme a tratar así humano, te reto…!”-Me grito la elfa enojada.

Yo subí las manos en obvia rendición, maldición era peligrosa, incluso rodeado de Guardias, muchos siguieron con sus tareas sin prestarnos atención. Arregla esto Sebas…

-“¿C-como se supone que te llame de forma propia, si aun no se su hermoso nombre mi señora?”-Le pregunte asustado y tratando se persuadirla.

Ella se quedo pensando un segundo, se volteo y volvió a cargar con la pesada tienda ella sola.

-“Kallian, Kallian Tabras de Denerim, apréndetelo de una buena vez humano, que no pienso repetirlo”-Dijo la elfa enojada, volteándose y volviendo a cargar la tienda en su hombro.

-“Muy bien, un gusto Kallian, espero que podamos llevarnos bien”-Le respondo, haciendo un esfuerzo para llevarme bien.

-“Si, ya lo creo humano, ya lo creo…”-Dice ella en la versión mas medieval posible de “Si lo que digas”.

Continuando por nuestro camino, intento abrir un poco mas a la elfa, no se me ocurre nada que preguntarle al inicio, todos los gustos que se me ocurren aun no fueron inventados, o bien puede que ella no los pueda tener por la infancia en la elferia… (Que horrible no poder leer nada toda tu vida).

Al final se me ocurre preguntarle algo que ya se, pero que de todos modos pienso que podría ayudarme.

-“Y dime, ¿Qué hacías antes de unirte a los guardias grises Kallia?”-Le pregunto.

-“Ho, ya sabes, cosas de elfos de elferia… robos, trampas, trabajar como barredora de pisos en las noches, escupirle a los nobles que se portaban mal… ho cierto, he incluso una vez pude golpear al primer hijo del administrador de la elferia de la ciudad y a sus asquerosos cómplices”-Dice ella con una sonrisa.

(Así que puede que el administrador de la ciudad siga vivo, eso es bueno).

-“Claro que después de eso tuve que huir con los guardias grises para no perder mi cabeza. Deje atrás a mi familia y amigos ese mismo día, pero creo que al final no todo resulto como lo espraba…digo, mi prometido acabo muerto poco después.”-Añade ella.

-“¿Cómo?”-Le pregunte extrañado, ¿Qué no el prometido del guardia de la elferia moría enfrente de ella a manos de los hombres del administrador?, ¿Acaso los eventos son distintos en la vida real?, ¿O me estaba mintiendo para sacar provecho?.

-“¿No crees que el bastardo del hijo del administrador no correría con su papi luego de que una simple elfa como yo le partiera la cara?, claro que si, pero me fui como una leyenda entre mis hermanos, así que ten cuidado humano, ya sabes que no debes meterte en mi camino, te arrancare las entrañas si lo haces”-Dice la mujer elfa.

Solo sonrió y le digo, “ok”, para continuar nuestro camino, se que me miente un poco en su relato, pero se que no ganare nada si la expongo en su mentira.

Me alegro que casi no tardemos en llegar y dejar la tienda sobre la carreta de viaje, eso significa que podremos ir a comer.

Me dispongo a moverme alegremente a la comida rica, cuando la elfa me llama y me detiene de avanzar.

-“¿Y tu a donde crees que vas?, aun tienes practicas de combate para esta tarde, no creo que te alcance el tiempo para comer.”-Me explica la elfa sonriendo y mostrando los dientes en sonrisa burlona. (Así que si tenia un plan después de todo).

-“Je, buen intento chica, pero no creo que a Duncan le guste que el echo de que me quede sin energía a mitad del entrenamiento, en cuanto acabe de comer iré, descuida, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi”.-Le respondo seguro a la elfa.

-“De echo fue el mismo Duncan quien me dijo que te esperaba en la arena de practica no bien acabaras de guardar la tienda”-Dice Kallian Tabras.

-“Maldita elfa hija de-“-Pienso para mi.

-“No se ni por que Duncan pierde el tiempo contigo, se que no duraras mucho con nosotros”-Me dice seriamente la elfa.

-“¿A qué te refieres?”-Le pregunte extrañado y algo inquieto… ¿tendría un plan para matarme?, ¿De eso se trata esto?, ¿De un juego para asustarme?

La elfa siguió hablando-“Seguramente Duncan te envié a cuidar el campamento mientras nosotros nos enfrentamos a la parte mas concentrada de los engendros tenebrosos.

No es por nada, pero no durarías ni un minuto en contra de los monstruos de las profundidades.

Si Duncan quiere perder su tiempo enseñándote a alzar un escudo y esquivar dagas, tiene mi bendición, pero por el amor de Andraste que no se te ocurra meterte en nuestro camino contra los engendros.

Solo deja a los verdaderos luchadores la tarea de salvar a todo el mundo; Y tu solo asegúrate de no romper nada y de no interferir mucho cuando luchemos.”-Me explica Kallian

Me toma un segundo, pero logro tragarme mis ideas y no responderle como debería.

-“Claro Lady Kallian, será un gran honor ayudarle a salvar a Thedas”-Respondí apretando los dientes y tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible.

Maldita perra presumida, ¿Quién se cree que es?, ¿en verdad cree que podrá vencer ella sola a los ejércitos de los monstruos corruptos?, ja, mucho me alegrara verte morir en esa batalla… espera no… no soy tan morboso… creo.

-“Si en verdad eres un simple escriba, no creo que funciones para nada en la batalla, lo digo por tu propio bien humano, solo agacha la cabeza, no llames la atención y evita los peligros, esa es la única ayuda que te dará esta elfa para sobrevivir.

Y créeme, es mas de lo que muchos de los de tu clase nos dan en la elferia”-Dice la elfa alejándose.

Me muerdo los dientes y quiero reclamarle, decirle que soy un mago y que puedo defenderme solo con un dedo si quiero, pero me tapo la boca. Las pequeñas luces de mi mano se apagan, estoy a salvo… por ahora.

Si se lo digo ahora o lo descubren, puede que acabe peor, puede que incluso ya nadie más en el campamento me hable nunca, como a Solana, si les digo que soy mago y que no puedo controlar aun mis poderes…

Pasa un momento más y respiro, sé que perdí mi oportunidad de responderle, así que caminando en dirección hacia donde vi a otros entrenar mas temprano, encuentro a un Dunca cubierto completamente en armadura de caballero medieval (¿moderno?) y lo saludo en mi idioma.

-“Salud Duncan, es bueno veros”-Le saludo usando el acento “gallego” de Castilla.

-“Salud Sebastián, Andraste sea contigo, ¿supongo que ya habéis acabado vuestra tarea?”.-Me pregunta formalmente Duncan.

“-Si así es, la tienda esta asegurada en la carreta numero 4, y tengo todo el equipo de Solana y el mío bien resguardado en la carreta numero 6. Son muchas carretas con comida ¿no crees?”-Le digo a Duncan intrigado.

-“Descuida, es normal cuando vamos tanto de viaje y tenemos que llevar mucho equipo de guerra de un lugar a otro. Un ejercito marcha sobre su estomago, ¿sabes?.

Pero basta de eso, sabes por que os he llamado a venir aquí ¿no es así?”-Me pregunta Duncan

-“Supongo que no es para tomar el te y galletas, ¿o si?”-Le respondo bromeando a Duncan.

-“Me temo que no, vamos, sígueme, aun tengo que entrenarte un poco antes de la batalla…”-Dijo Duncan levantándose lentamente de una caja y caminando a la izquierda.

-“¿¡Vamos a entrenar!?, ¿No se supone que tenemos que salir dentro de poco?”-Le pregunto asustado.

-“Efectivamente, saldremos en mas o menos una hora, hora y media, pero el punto es que quiero ver que tan diestros sois voz en el arte de manejar el peligro del combate.”-Me dice el guerrero Reviniense.

-“¡Ya te dije, no soy un peleador, soy un programador ¿ok?!”-Le reclamo intentando explicarme. El solo se me queda mirando extrañado por mi oficio de otro mundo.

-“..Un programador es…¿sabes que?, no importa, pero Duncan jamás en mi vida he golpeado a alguien, y menos intentado herir a alguien, jamas he tenido que preocuparme de que alguien me ataque con una espada.”-Le explico al veterano soldado, como intentando explicarle al sargento de mi pelotón, que no podía hacer ejercicios fuertes por mi catarro.

Termino igual. Con Duncan riéndose un poco de mi y poniéndome la mano en el hombro para explicarme mejor la situación.

-“Mira Sebastián, me da igual que no hallas entrenado antes un solo dia de tú vida, ahora eres un recluta de los guardias grises, y quieras o no vas a ver mucha sangre y violencia en las ruinas de Ostagar, y no puedo prometerte que las cosas salgan bien en todo momento”-Dice el, mientras se acomoda para mirarme fijamente a los ojos y se acerca un poco mas a mi cara.-

“Pero debo saber que si las cosas se pones feas, sabrás defenderte de los ataques que te lancen, y que podrás correr a salvo a un lugar seguro. Eso es todo lo que pido.”-Dice complaciente Duncan.

-“…Si… ok, ok, tienes razón…. ¿Y entonces que practicamos?”-Le pregunto mas resignado, convencido por su explicación del por que entrenarme tan pronto.

-“Bien ese es un buen comienzo chaval, ahora vamos, caminemos a un lugar mejor mientras te explico”-Dijo el, mientras nos dirigimos a un claro del campamento.

Después de esto, Duncan me condujo a un lugar un poco más espaciosos y a la vez mas recluido del campamento, para que pudiera ponerme mi equipo de “combate”.

Una armadura de cuero que no supe como ponerme bien a la primera, y un juego de espada y escudo de acero pesado, para familiarizarme con las armas reales de este mundo.

Con un escudo sencillo de acero sobre mi cabeza, Duncan empezó su clase.

-“Muy bien, escucha atentamente. Eres grande y eres lento, en definitiva la peor combinación para un soldado en cualquier ejercito.”-Dijo el.

(Ouch).

Continuo -“Pero eres valioso, así que tu lugar será en la retaguardia, para que puedas analizar mejor el campo de batalla y tomar decisiones, ¿entiendes?”

-“Si. Espera, ¿eso significa que no tendré que entrenar con la espada?”-Dije alegremente, deseando no tener que pasar por todo el trabajo que supondría ser un guerrero.

-“Je, de momento… si. Pero no perdáis las ganas, pronto trabajaremos en como detener ataques de enemigos. De momento me quiero concentrar en que dures mas de 2 segundos en combate.”-Dice Duncan poniéndose en posición defensiva.

De manera súbita Duncan se lanza sobre mi, y alza su brazo para atacarme desde arriba con una de sus grandes espadas de acero, la veo venir pero solo consigo quitar torpemente mi cuerpo de su camino, sin pestañar Duncan lanza un contra ataque y me golpea directo a mi pecho lanzándome al piso.

En menos de 5 segundos, Duncan ha logrado derrotarme.

-“Buena esquivada, pero esperaba que supieras mantener la guardia arriba siempre”-Me dice el.

-“Lo siento…no mentía cuando dije que no sabia pelear.”-No se que responder.

-“Descuida, para eso estamos entrenando. Vale, de nuevo, ¡Guardia Arriba!”-Me grita Duncan.

Gracias a su advertencia, puedo durar mas los siguientes momentos enfrentándome a el.

No debería alegrarme mucho, después de todo solo estoy esquivando sus ataques y corriendo de un lado a otro todo el tiempo. Mi maniobra maestra era bloquear sus ataques y empujarlo con mis piernas o mi escudo, lejos de mi.

Gracias a mi altura, mis piernas podían alejarlo mucho de mi, y me daban un ligero respiro para entender mejor su próximo ataque.

En verdad pensé que lo hice bien, hasta que Duncan me comento que la mayoría de sus ataques fueron hechos de forma lenta y con mucha preparación a propósito.

“Una estocada rápida a tus piernas y estarás acabado”-Me dijo sonriendo el, cuando caía por decima sexta vez en el piso.

“Al menos ya estoy mejorando con el escudo y la espada”-Dije entre bocanadas de aire en el suelo. Sintiendo un orgullo por esa vez en la que casi logro conectar mi espada con la hombrera de acero de Duncan.

“Je felicidades Sebastián, puede que en verdad halla todo un guerrero dentro de ti después de todo”-Dijo sonriente el Guardia Gris.

-“Y ahora si me disculpas, aun sigo cansado de mi batalla de la mañana y me gustaría descansar un poco, dentro de pocos días será la gran batalla en Lothering y quiero estar preparado”-Dice el.

-“¿Te lastime?”-Le pregunto preocupado.

-“¿Mmm?, a no, no os preocupéis, solo fue un estiramiento para mi, la verdadera batalla fue contra esos engendros del bosque que deborarón a Gerod Caron y me dejo agotado, Al menos tu no fuiste por mi garganta al inicio, es un buen cambio de ritmo para este viejo”.-Dice el, encaminándose a su tienda.

-“No eres viejo”-Le respondo sin pensar.

-“Lo soy para un guardia gris, y deja de chachara, hace hambre y quiero comer, venga, venga siéntate conmigo, come, anda muchacho, se que os habéis estar muriendo de hambre , y solo por hoy compartimos mesa”.-Me dice Duncan.

Agradecí su gesto de buena voluntad y acto seguido, me siento sobre una caja mediana y vacía que había por ahí, y usando una mas grande como mesa, comemos muy a gusto al aire libre.

El grumo de trigo estaba asquerosos y caliente, pero tenia hambre y no hiba a desperdiciar nad, justo ahora mataria por un poco de salsa o crema para acompañar esta cosa tan seca…

También había vino en la mesa, y por mucho que intente no tomar el alcohol fermentado, la cosa sabia tan mal, que un poco de vino podría ser justo lo que necesitaba.

Para mi sorpresa era un vino extremadamente ligero y con apenas algo de alcohol en el, casi parecía jugo.

Mientras comemos, Duncan saca de nuevo el tema.

-“Os vi pelear anoche y sois un gran desastre para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, me interesa mucho mas que aprendas a usar tu magia para ayudarnos y ser un apoyo para los demás. Eso si seria útil en una batalla.”-

-“Debes aprender a esquivar todos los tipos de ataques y golpes, y también debes saber como vencer a un contrincante mejor armado y mas entrenado que tu.”-

-“Recuerda, si no puedes protegerte y nadie esta cerca, debes huir del lugar lo mas rápido que puedas, un Engendro no se detendrá por nada, pero si huyes, nos darás mas tiempo para encontrarte y rescatarte. Pelea sucio y siempre lucha a matar, ¿entiendes?”.-Me explica el guardia gris con su mirada seria.

-“Ho…ya veo... si, tienes razón Duncan”.-Le digo, no muy a gusto con eso ultimo que dijo.

-“Escucha esto no es un juego, ¿vale?, podéis morir si no tenéis cuidado, solo concéntrate en hacer lo que necesites para sobrevivir, y el resto dejara de ser importante.”-Me dice Duncan, golpeándome en el hombro y regalándome una ligera sonrisa mientras toma otro trago a su vino.

Intento sonreír de regreso, pero sin inténtalo, la imagen de Duncan muriendo en mi juego regresa rápidamente. Aun recuerdo su horrible expresión de dolor y angustia; Y el tenerlo en carne propia frente a mi es demasiado.

Agacho la cabeza y los pensamientos ocultos, (que he estado intentando suprimir todo este tiempo), regresan a mi.

(¿Qué se supone que haga?, ¿Advertirle a Duncan de una vez?, ¿Debería hablarle también de la traición de Logain en la batalla?, ¿Eso que significaría para la historia del juego?, ¿Siquiera la historia se parecería a la original si no moría Duncan?, ho dios, ¿En verdad voy a dejar morir a Duncan por que lo dice un estúpido juego de niños?...Ho dios mío.)

-“Hey Sebastián que pasa, ¿estáis bien?, ¿Habéis tenido…?, ¿Habéis tenido una visión justo ahora?”-Me pregunta cauteloso el guardia gris.

Me volteo nervioso a verlo.

-“Si algo así Duncan, pero me temo que no se si debo decírtela”-Le explico.

-“Ho ya veo, ¿fue algo malo no es así?, ¿Quizás mi muerte próxima en Lothering?”-Responde calmadamente Duncan mientras alza los hombros y se aleja calmadamente.

-“¿¡Como es que-?, ¿Lo sabes?”-Le pregunto sorprendido.

-“Tu mismo lo habéis dicho, “ho gran joven vidente”, mi tiempo se acerca; La canción del archidemonio me llama en mis sueños, y a diferencia del resto del mundo, Tu y yo sabemos que esto no es una simple expedición anormal de Engendros Tenebrosos; Es una Ruina en toda regla.

El propio Rey Callahan me advirtió de ella hace muchos años, he pasado mi vida esperando este momento.

Veraz, una vidente ya me ayudo antes, y fue ella quien me hablo primero de mi muerte profetizada, creo que es poético que sea un vidente quien me ayude en las horas finales de mi vida.”-Me explica seriamente Duncan.

(¿Una vidente?, ¿Una vidente real de Rivani? Ho no… tengo que advertirle…).

-“Pero Duncan… tu… tu mueres en…”-Le digo a Duncan sin saber mucho, casi se me escapa ese mega spoiler del prologo.

-“Descuida Sebastián, ya lo sabia, se que mi tiempo se acerca, si lo que dices es cierto y no solo puedes verme a mi derrotando al Archidemonio en Ostagar, si no que también me vez cayendo a manos de los Engendros, significa que entro a una batalla sabiendo que la puedo perder o que la puedo ganar.

No es muy diferente a una pelea normal”-Dice Duncan calmadamente.

-“…Lo estas… lo estas tomando sorprendentemente calmado y sereno… el echo de que vas… o mas bien puedes morir en Ostagar”.-Le respondo.

-“Ho bueno, creo que es algo que se te da cuando envejeces y eres un guardia gris, desde el inicio sabia que mis días no pasarían de las 6 décadas, así que cuando cumplí medio siglo de vida, empecé a hacer las paces con el Hacedor.”-Me explica Duncan.

-“Descuida Sebastián; Muchos libros me ayudaron en eso, no me estoy rindiendo, (al menos no aun), mi mas grande batalla se acerca, y estoy mas motivado que nunca en mi vida para salir victorioso de la batalla.”-Dice sonriendo el Guardia Gris

Yo lucho con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-“Lo siento… lo siento mucho Duncan…”-Dije tristemente a mi nuevo mentor y amigo. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y algo de hielo se forma sobre mis dedos.

-“Venga, que ya he dicho que nada lagrimas, esta bien, es algo que debe pasar. Se que no será el fin. Esta bien, en verdad, come Sebastián, el grumo se va a echar a perder... mas aun de lo que ya esta.”

Sin muchos ánimos de comer más y con una melancólica encima, acabo a grandes esfuerzos el plato de trigo mal echo y vacío el segundo vaso de vino del día.

Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle algo más a Duncan, el habla de nuevo.

-“No eréis el primer vidente que conozco ¿sabes?, una vez hace muchos años trabaje con otra vidente en la batalla del Circulo de Magia del Lago Calenhad, será unos 15 años atrás mas o menos, de echo me recuerdas mucho a ella, tenia tu mismo tono de piel, solo el cabello era café y era mucho mas nerviosa que tu.”-Me dice Duncan.

-“¿Otra vidente?, ¿Una de Rivani?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?”-Le pregunte agitado. Nunca leí nada de alguna vidente en la Novela de “The Calling”, ¿De que hablaba?.

-“Nunca supe de donde era ella. Solo recuerdo que apareció un día de repente en el círculo y pidió ayuda al Rey para que pudiera venir con nosotros a una misión importante.

Decía que poder ver el futuro como tu, y me ayudo mucho a mi y a mis colegas a salvar a toda Thedas de un extraño Engendro Tenebroso. Después detuvo una guerra entre Ferelden y Orlai, y se fue para buscar una cura para la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos.

La última vez que la vi, apareció de repente en el círculo y luego desapareció frene a mis ojos en una nueve de magia blanca.

-“¿¡Se desvaneció!?”-Le pregunte asombrado. (Tal cosa **NO** sucede en las novelas de The Dragon Age).

-“Si me temo que si. Pero por extraño que suene, tu recuerdas mucho a ella. Misma piel, mismo tono de cabello, misma forma de hablar, hablan con el mismo acento y sobre todo ambos pueden “ver” el futuro”-Me explico el.

-“¿El mismo acento?”-Pregunte. (¿¡Acento mexicano!?)

-“Así es, ¿la conocéis?, se llamaba Karla… ¿Ho era Hernanda?, como sea, era de piel como la tuya y tenia ojos cafés, le gustaban los gatos…por alguna razón”.

No supe que contestar. Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Mi mente intentaba procesar todo esto…No era el primero en venir aquí… había otros… ¿Había mas de uno?, ¿Había otro en Lothering esperando por el inicio de DA2?, ¿Se desvanecían al final de cada historia de Thedas?

Maldición, estaba luchando para no hiperventilar, tenia demasiadas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas…

Duncan se aceraba a mi para ayudarme pero era demasiado…Mis manos estaban sacando chispas mágicas como locas.

-“¡Mi Comandante, vengo a relevarlo del entrenamiento, me temo que ha surgido algo en la armería que requiere su atención.”-Dijo un hombre de melena negra que apareció de repente en nuestra conversación.

Era lord Cousland.

Hasta el mismo Duncan se sorprendió al verlo, Volteo a verme y yo le regrese la mirada, su expresión seria me ordeno tranquilizarme y retomar el control. No podía romperme… no ahora…seria peligroso si me revelaba ahora…

-“Me temo que no es buen momento recluta, estoy ocupado”-Dice Duncan de forma directa.

-“Perdone pero es importante mi señor, los artefactos mágicos de fuego que tenia el comandante Gerod Caron han desaparecido y tememos que nos los hallan robado”.-Dijo Cousland.

-“Maldita sea… estoy a mitad de un entrenamiento”-Dice Duncan.

-“Descuide mi Lord, yo lo cubro…”-Interviene rápidamente el humano noble.

“Me temo que no seria correcto mi lord. Sebastián necesita entrenar mas duro y apenas estábamos-”-Dijo Duncan antes de que lo interrumpiera.

-“No, no, descuida Duncan, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, en serio”-Dije retomando el control, para que mis sentimientos no fueran un problema para el grupo.

“Si es el entrenamiento para mejorar su habilidad para esquivar golpes y contra atacar, estoy mas que feliz por ayudar mi señor”-Dijo lord Cousland.

-“…Aun así mi lord, Sebastián necesita especial atención en.”

-“Duncan estoy bien”-Le digo yo-“Enserio, me preocupare mas si un loco con varitas mágicas anda quemando todo el campamento.”

-“…Me temo que tengo que acceder entonces, pero por favor Lord Cousland, tenga en cuenta que Sebastián es apenas un novicio en el arte de la batalla y me interesa mucho mas que sepa esquivar ataques mortales, que la correcta apostura para una estocada”.

-“Se hará como usted ordene mi señor”

-“Vale mucha, muy bien, mucha suerte chaval”-Dice Duncan despidiéndose rápidamente de nosotros.

Volteo a mirar a Lord Cousland esperando que me de mas instrucciones, pero en vez de eso, solo se queda mirando fijamente el horizonte y su cara pasa a una expresión mas fría.

-“Así que… ¿Ya ha engañado a Duncna en su sucia treta?”-Me amenaza Lord Cousland.

-“¿Perdón?”-Le pregunto sorprendido.

A esto, saca su espada de la cintura.

-“Me temo que ya se acabo su juego, se quien es en verdad y para quien trabaja…Asesino del Lord Howe”-Responde el humano noble, avanzando hacia mi con su espada.

-“¿¡QUE!?”-Le respondo mas asustado y sorprendido.

-“El negarlo ya no lo va a ayudar. Si lord Howe quiere enviar asesinos a matarme, por lo menos esperaba mejores actores mas preparados, eres una burla para un asesino.”-Dice el hombre.

-“M-mi lord, yo-yo-yo le juro que-que no se de que…”-Intento decirle, pero el me detine antes de poder decir mas.

-“Cierre la boca. No estoy aquí para discutir con usted. Entiéndame bien, si por mi fuera, ya estaría tumbado en el piso con su garganta cortada, bailando en un charco de sangre. Pero se que me expulsarían de en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Asi que lo dejare con vida de momento, pero solo le advertiré una cosa, no se atreva a meterse en mi camino…O le cortare las gargantas y hare que su estomago estalle para que sus entrañas sean la cena de los perros en Ostagar- ¿Quedo claro?”-Me dice en forma aterradora el hombre con la espada sobre mi torso, mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Estaba aterrado.

-“S-s-si…”-Fue todo lo que pude decir.

“Bien, siendo así, me retiro, Duncan no tardara en encontrar mi treta de los artefactos mágicos, y recuerde… Una palabra de esto a Duncan, y me asegurare de que usted y toda su familia acaben en una pira chamuscados por las llamas sagradas de Andraste”-Dice Lord Cousland mientras se escabulle de la zona

Me quedo aterrado en ese lugar, aun con mis manos alzadas y mirando fijamente el punto en donde desapareció el humano noble hacia unos segundos.

Pasan varios minutos, y nada ocurre.

Mi mente me llama a que vaya con Amell y espere a que pase el resto del día bajo su protección, esto empieza a ser demasiado.

Respira…respira…

Luchando con mis sentimientos, y llevándome las manos a la boca para respirar mejor y retomar el control, logro llegar a las carrosas de carga. Amell esta acostada en la carreta donde deje nuestra tienda, esta descansando pero estaba despierta y en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien ahora… de lo que fuera.

-“¿Sebastián, eres tu?”-Dice levemente y cansada.

-“Si soy yo Amell, descansa, solo vengo a relajarme un poco, el entrenamiento con Duncan fue… muy duro…”-Le miento por miedo a la amenaza de Cousland.

-“Je, supe que solo te enseño a correr y esquivar ataques. Buen comienzo mi joven aprendiz”-Responde juguetona la maga.

-“Pues si, y vaya que fue cansado”-Le respondí bromeando y sonriéndole de regreso, intentado ocultar mi verdadero miedo.

Ella sonrió y aprobó con su cabeza mi respuesta. –“Muy bien, puedes descansar en nuestra carroza, pero me temo que lo mas seguro, es que tengas que ir ella hasta las afueras de Ostagar. El camino debería ser seguro hasta llegar ahí.

Este hermosa maestra tuya, debe retomar sus energías lo mas pronto posible.”-Me dice ella.

-“Y las clases de hoy?”-Le pregunto asustado por la posibilidad de perder aun mas el control de mis poderes, si no seguía con mis ejercicios.

-“Las tomaremos, no bien montes la carpa.”-Responde ella.

Intento responderle algo divertido de regreso, pero estoy demasiado agobiado para seguir conversando con ella, simplemente asiento con la cabeza y me volteo.

-“…Descuida, seguro que Mahariel te ayudara si tienes problemas.”-Me responde ella al notar mi extraño comportamiento.

-“¿A que te refieres?, ¿Por qué?”-Le pregunto extrañado.

-“Mahariel el elfo Dalishano, es un buen amigo, el no le teme a la magia como los demás plebeyos, y siempre se encarga de cubrirme la espalda cuando lo necesito.

Quédate a su lado en el camino, le gusta contar historias y chistes.”-Dice ella recostándose de nuevo sobre la carreta.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y regreso mi mirada, estoy demasiado asustado como para hablar con alguien.

-“No paso nada ¿verdad?”-Me pregunta de repente Amellana desde abajo sin verme, (¡Maldición!, ¿noto el miedo que tenia encima?).

-“N-no, nada paso”-Le respondo rápidamente y sin dar explicaciones.

No creo convencerla, pero no presiona el tema y se relaja de nuevo.

No mucho después, escucho la orden de salida y empiezo a moverme con las demás carretas hacia el camino.

Es divertido “encender” a un caballo con un ligero látigo, como en las películas. Solo extraño la radio para entretenerme, se que el camino será largo…

**//Fin de capitulo 6//**

  



	9. Melancolía en un camino sin amigos

**//** **Capitulo** **7 /// Melancolía en un camino sin amigos.**

El camino a Ostagar es muy laaaaaaaaaaargo.

Son 2 días y 2 noches llenas de frustración y cansancio.

(Si, así es, me voy a quejar, así que prepárense).

Como cavia de esperar, el marchar día con día con un grupo de soldados medievales no era exactamente una actividad muy entretenida.

Era mucho entrenamiento, mucha frustración, mucho sudor, mucha amargura, mucho dolor, y sobre todo mucho excremento. (Ho Dios cuanto excremento había…).

Pero no todo era tan malo.

Lo mas divertido que hacia cuando estaba solo marchando en el camino, era mirar a otras personas vivir su día a día, haciendo sus labores y hacer sus trabajos. Granjeros cultivando su comida, viajeros que iban de un lado a otro, mercenarios cuidando caravanas y mercaderes ambulantes vendiendo productos.

Era extraño ver como yo solo era una pequeña parte de este inmenso mundo artificial, de un mundo que salió de repente de mi consola de videojuegos, con un disco corriendo adentro…

Espera…

¿Cómo rayos paso eso?, ¿Qué rayos metieron en ese disco de juego?, ¿Era algo de mi mundo o había sido causa de este otro mundo?.

Maldición, a toda respuesta a esto, el universo solo me dio mas silencio…

¿Cómo estará mi familia?, ¿Me extrañaran?, ¿Sabrán que me fui?, ¿El tiempo estará pasando igual en casa o se habrá detenido?, a mis padres no les gustara que su tercer hijo se….

Ho Dios…

…No pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia, no pienses en la familia , no pienses en la familia ….Por tu propio bien…,no pienses en la familia…o te romperás…

…

¿En que estaba?... Ha si.

Mis días comenzaban temprano en la mañana con Amell levantándome para empezar el día, y yo poniéndome la pomada especial de los Dalishanos, para el control de la Ruina, luego mi armadura encima de la ropa café que la chica de antier me regalo. Y al final mi espada de acero y mis cinturones con provisiones.

La primera orden, era pasar a comer una pequeña ración de engrudo de trigo, con algo de queso y pan como desayuno. Para a completar todo, venia ese extraño brebaje ligero en alcohol que Duncan me dio a probar.

No bien, terminaba mi comida, Duncan me daba una tarea para el día. “Resguardar la caravana, buscar provisiones en el bosque, ayudar al maestro de campamento a mantener todo en orden, conducir la caravana con artefactos mágicos”

Todo sonaba algo interesante al inicio, pero en si, eran tareas aburridas para mantener la caravana avanzando de alguna forma.

Mientras estaba “trabajando” como el buen recluta de guardia gris que era, Amell aprovechaba para recuperar el sueño y despertarse horas después para reemplazarme de guardia, o para darme lecciones de magia.

(Cada uno dormíamos como 4-5 horas y ella mantenía el turno de la noche).

No me molestaba la falta de sueño, tras unos días en Thedas, mi mente y mi cuerpo se “habían” acostumbrado más o menos a como era la vida en este planeta.

Un planeta alterno, donde había magia, monstruos, zombies, y criaturas fantásticas. Criaturas fantásticas de este mundo.

Nugs, Fennecs, Hallas, y raras versiones gigantes de animales que conocía de la tierra. Todas estas criaturas del videojuego, ahora corrían libres y veloces por todo el bosque sacando extraños y hermosos sonidos desde los arbustos.

Era increíble…Y luego estaban los Dragones…

Aun recuerdo cuando vi volar uno por primera vez, era grande y rojo; Paso volando por encima de nosotros sobre la copa de los arboles. No lo vi bien, pero corrí a un claro cercano para verlo mejor. Aun con las protestas de Amell.

Mi cara se ilumino como la de un niño cuando la vi volar libre por primera vez. Sus alas eran gigantes y sus escamas rojas como las leyendas, en el poco tiempo que la perdí de vista, ya se había alejado, pero aun la podía distinguir claramente por debajo de las nubes.

Que increíble, estaba en un bosque lleno de criaturas mágicas y dragones voladores, el sueño echo realidad de todo nerd…

Mientras la miraba alejarse por el firmamento, una mano me toco el hombro.

-“Debeis tener cuidado Sebastián, si una de esas criaturas te sorprende solo por las montañas, no dudara en atraparte para llevarte con el”-Dijo Duncan.

-“…Pero es hermosa…debes admitirlo”-Le respondí como niño pequeño

Duncan se asombra de mi respuesta-“Bueno ciertamente puedo ver lo increíbles que pueden llegar a ser a simple vista y desde una distancia segura, pero que su belleza no os engañe, son seres temibles, que os aniquilaran si os acercáis demasiado y estáis con la guardia baja”.

Su respuesta me regreso a la realidad, el peso de mis armas y mi armadura me denotaron la razón del por que avanzábamos.

-“Vamos aun tenéis trabajo que hacer”-Dice Duncan golpeándome en el hombro.

Ese “trabajo”, era seguir marchando por el camino a toda prisa.

Los últimos 2 días me los había pasado haciendo más ejercicio que en toda mi vida, comiendo la comida mas horrible que he tenido y haciendo las cosas mas ridículas que jamás había echo.

Practicar cada noche magia real, contra velas y rocas.

Hablando de magia, las clases iban…bien…creo.

Supongo que bien, por que hasta ahora mis poderes no habían quemado a nadie de forma espontanea, y no excelente, por que aun no podía producir una ligera chispa de mis manos.

-“Paciencia mi joven aprendiz, uno debe aprender a caminar, antes de querer correr con el velo”-Me dice Amell, quien esta leyendo otro libro y viendo los registros arcanos que emanan del el.

-“Chingao.. ¡Ya lo se!, pero no creo que a los engendros tenebrosos los sorprenda mi habilidad para mover una pequeña roca, o como puedo encender una vela si la coloco entre mis dedos por 3 minutos…”-Le comento frustrado mientras sigo con el ejercicio de la noche.

Amelia sonríe sin levantar la vista de las pantallas luminicentes que salen del libro.-“La concentración de magia en un punto especifico fuera de tu cuerpo propio es una habilidad muy importante y difícil de controlar, debes ser paciente Sebastián, si no logras entender como hacer esto, jamás podrás ti magia para formase como lo deseas”-Me explica de nuevo la maga por enésima vez.

Gruño de frustración ante su respuesta,-“Si, si, ya te escuche, ya te escuche”.-Le digo frustado mientras regreso a concentrarme en el pedazo de cuerda que sale de la vela.

Era frustrante avanzar tan poco en una mecánica que debería ser tan fácil como apretar un botón… al menos según el juego.

Maldición, era un mago sin magia, y un soldado sin entrenamiento…¡básicamente era una burla andante para todos…!

Sabía que tenía el poder para crear remolinos gigantes de fuego, paredes de hielo punzante y rayos poderosos de mis manos, ¡Todo eso que era tan genial y asombroso en el videojuego!

Pero nooooooo, tenia que conformarme con poder mover una pequeña roca, y NO sacar luces de mis manos… todo esto era demasiado frustrante para mi… quería ser algo útil… no ser el maldito NPC tienes que mantener a salvo por toda una misión…

Mientras mas estudiaba magia, mas parecía que seria imposible usarla para algo útil en Ostagar… Y mi tiempo se agotaba…Mañana en la mañana llegaríamos y en la noche…

En la noche….

No tengo mente para eso, tengo que concentrarme todo lo que pueda aquí y ahora, si no tengo mucho tiempo, es mejor no desperdiciarlo…

Para mi des fortuna, tiempo era algo que no me sobraba. Duncan quería que fueran un recluta mas del campamento y eso significaba muchas tareas mundanas, que nadie mas quería hacer y muchas horas desperdiciadas en montar y desmontar tiendas y buscar suministros.

Como cavia de esperar, nadie en verdad quería acercarse demasiado a las tiendas y carretas de la única maga del campamento. No se si por temor, o por miedo, pero en definitiva eran unos caminos muy solos, rodeado de docenas de soldados veteranos, sin mucha gente con la quien hablar.

Para mi gran suerte, había 3 grandes excepciones a esta regla.

El comandante Duncan, el elfo Theron Mahariel y la enana Natia Brosca a quien veía con menos frecuencia caminando a mi lado o regalándome la mirada.

Pronto se convirtieron en las personas más cercanas a las que podía llamar “amigos”.

Cuando Amell tenía que atender alguna situación medica que requería su apoyo, o Duncan le ordenaba investigar las fuerzas del velo de algún lugar en particular. Tenia que esperar sin mucho que hacer con los demás.

Momentos como ese eran los que aprovechaban Theron y Natia, quienes se acercaban para hacer mis momentos mucho mas amenos con sus platicas.

-“He aquí, a la razón de que todo elfo vive mas feliz que todo humano”-Dijo Theron.

-“¿Disculpa?”-Me sorprende el elfo.

-“Aun habiendo sido tu decisión y aun después de que Duncan te regalara la pomada de mi clan, sigues maldiciendo tu suerte amigo humano, ¡Animo¡, Fen Harel aun no te ha atrapado, y los dioses te sonríen, ¡aun tienes una oportunidad en esta vida!”-Dijo el elfo tratando de animarme.

-“Perdona es solo que he estado pensando en…. Bueno… Ostagar…”-Le digo.

-“Ho ya veo, ¿Es atemorizante no es así?, pero descuida Da´lem, te compartiré un pequeño secreto de los Dalishanos para cuando debemos salir a buscar de nuestros clanes en misión peligrosa: “Cuando la presa es esquiva, y los dioses no ofrecen regalos en la naturaleza, mira a tu cintura y mira todas las herramientas con las que cuentas y puedes usar para salir victorioso”.

-“¿Hum?”-Me quedo intrigado mirándolo.

-“No suena tan bien en la lengua común la verdad, pierde mucho de su encanto si lo pienso, pero es mejor que tener que traducirlo todo del Elfico, como sea, simplemente significa que no debes preocuparte por si habrá problemas o si podrás resolverlos, si no que mires asegurado de que cuentas con la inteligencia y herramientas para sobresalir de todo”.

-“¿Aun si mis problemas son del tamaño de un Dragón Gigante?”-Me burlo un poco de su respuesta.

-“Ho…bueno… no hay deshonor al huir de los cazadores mas grandes… es parte de la naturaleza, ¿si no por que los creadores te darían piernas?”-Me responde el elfo sonriendo.

Ambos reímos ese día.

-“Pero en hablando en serio humano”-Continuo el elfo-“Si sientes que no encajas aqui… tal vez podría ayudarte.”-Me dice más discretamente el elfo.

Mis ojos se abren por sus palabras. –“¿A que te refieres? “-Le pregunto completamente extrañado.

-“…Mira, se que este lugar no es… el mas placentero del mundo, y seguro que si pudieras elegir, te gustaría estar en otro lugar menos violento o mortífero, con una linda chica humana quizás….”-Me empieza ha hablar mas calmadamente el elfo, sin mírame fijamente y con los ojos cerrados sin mucho tono es su voz.

-“Tal vez, tal vez, pero no es exactamente mi decisión ahora ¿o si?, jeje”-Le respondo ansioso masajeando mi brazo, con algo de miedo sobre hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

-“Descuida Da´len, te entiendo perfectamente, pero escucha ¿Qué me dirías si te digiera que puedo hacer que vuelvas a tu vida anterior?, ¿o iniciar una nueva dese cero?, ¿he?”-Se levanta el elfo, haciéndome si pregunta directo a la cara.

-“Hem… no sabría que decir”-Le respondo sinceramente.

-“Ya veo, pero escucha, mira no estoy proponiendo nada, tampoco NO estoy proponiendo nada, todo lo que digo, es que si alguien, por alguna razón consigue la cura de la Corrupción de los engendros, y por casualidad acaba perdiéndose en los bosques de Kokari, no creo que nadie pueda culparlo de buscarse algo mejor”-Explica el elfo moviendo sus manos.

-“E-estas, estas diciendo… ¿Qué deserte?, ¿de los Guardias Grises?”-Le pregunto con asombro en la voz.

-“!NO¡, no, claro que no, eso seria malo… solo digo… hipotéticos casos. Casos para que un ser aun inocente no acabe muerte en una tonta guerra que nadie ganara nunca.”-Me dice el elfo, negando mi acusación con las manos, y guiñándome el ojo para indicar su intención.

¡El me esta proponiendo escapar sin problemas de los Guardias¡

-“Hem, yo… lo siento Theron, no creo que…”-Le intento decir.

-“Hepa, hepa, no tienes que decir nada amigo, ya se, ya se como son los humanos, con sus historias de honor, y gloria y todo eso.

Y esta bien, esta bien, si quieres seguir adelante, no hay problema, te aseguro que nadie te detendrá para nada.

Pero al menos déjame darte un consejo, como el elfo que ha cambiado varias veces de familia. En cuanto los aceros te crucen los ojos, y la piel. La perspectiva del honor y lealtad cambian radicalmente.

Recuérdalo Sebastián, ya personalmente jamás he conocido un grupo por el que en verdad crea que valga la pena morir.”-Habla algo serio el Elfo Dalishano. Quien se retira de mi lado por el resto del día.

Eso me dejo solo con más problemas. Sabia que no podía dejar a los Guardias una vez que me uniera, pero igualmente una voz en mi cabeza me decía que debería tomar esa oferta.

¿Qué era mas probable que pasara?, ¿Qué estos tipos raros en armaduras salvaran el mundo de la destrucción total?, ¿O que pudiera lograr escapar a otro lugar en Thedas en lo que la quinta ruina se extinguía?

De cualquier forma, deduje que tenia que seguir avanzando y conseguir “la cura”. Esta sensación de oscuridad recorriendo mi cuerpo, era horrible. Mientras antes pudiera hacer algo, mejor.

Es mejor seguir avanzando, es mejor no correr.

También recuerdo uno de los brevísimos momentos, cuando Natia pudo librarse un poco de su otra mala mitad (El enano Aeducan) y me dirigió unas amables palabras.

-“Eres imbécil”-Me dijo ella.

Yo recogía unas bayas rojas de los arbustos(tratando de no romperlas); -“…¿De que hablas enana?”-Le pregunte mientras me quito la baya que tenia en la mano y ella se sienta en el suelo a comérsela gustosa.

-“Que no se por que rayos escapaste del castillo donde te tuvieran tus padres, pero en definitiva, era mucho mejor que estar aquí cubierto de mierda de engendro tenebrosos y en camino a un campo de batalla”.- Digo entre bocados y bocados de frutos rojos.

-“Buenos no es como si… hubiera tenido mucha opción la verdad”-Dije hablando en semi-verdades de nuevo.

-“Pues entonces amigo mío, eres no tan-imbécil, pero igual eres imbécil. ¿A quien se le ocurre ir al bosque maldito en la noche?”

-“No fue mi primera opción, mas bien…aparecí ahí…creo…”

-“…Ho ya veo, unos asaltantes del camino ¿he?” si pueden ser bastante rudos, tiene sentido.”-Se calló un rato mientras descansaba en el suelo, disfrutando mientras arrancaba un manejo de moras del arbusto cercano para comerlas.

Luego de unos minutos de tranquilidad, Natía se levanto para sacudirse el polvo y me hablo de nuevo sin verme directamente.

-“Ten toma, esta es una daga de hoja ondulada y que sirve para apuñalar mejor, (al menos según el señor Aeducan), el me la dio hace meses, pero no es tan buena como mi Silverite, así que te la ofrezco a cambio de la espada que te quito ese baboso de… quiero decir mi señor Aeducan”

Me quede sorprendido por su respuesta. –“Natia, no tienes por que dame esto, en verdad no me importa tanto que tu amo se quede con mi espada, ni siquiera sabia usarla bien”-Le respondo.

-“Igualmente estuvo mal lo que hizo, y el lo sabe, es solo que su cabeza esta demasiado llena de porquería como para ver que debe disculparse, vine aquí por que quiero evitarle problemas a el, (y por ende a mi), en los próximos días.

Deja que este sangrando de nuevo por el estomago, y veras como hará todo lo que Amell le diga para no acabar muerto”-Dice guiñándome el ojo.

-“Gracias Natia, se que no es como si el se disculpara en persona, pero al menos es bueno saber que hay alguien entre los enanos del campamento que sabe como actuar”.

-“---Hem…si sobre eso… bueno no es que no quiera menospreciar mi sincera disculpa de antes pero…hem… bueno”-Dice la enana con dificultad, claramente algo mas quiere.

-“¿Si?...”-Le pregunto molesto sabiendo que me exigirá algo malo.

-“Es solo que…. Bueno… Lord Aeducan me pidió investigarte mas y… de nuevo lo anterior fue sincero!!!, pero si pudieras darme algo de ti para saciar su curiosidad, será una bendición para mi”-Dice ella rogándome.

-“¿Qué podría tener yo que el interesara a alguien como Lord Aeducan?”-Le pregunto extrañado.

-“No es que TENGAS algo, es mas bien que… bueno… no tienes nada…¿entiendes?”-Me pregunta ella.

-“Ya veo… ¿Cómo que información saciaría la curiosidad del buen señor Aeducan?”-Le pregunto molesto, esperando que me pregunten por mi verdadero nombre o por mi pasado. Preguntas que ya tenían preparada respuestas convincentes y no-demasiado-falsas.

-“…Solo dime exactamente cual es tu plan al llegar a Ostagar, ¿No es ir a la vanguardia o si?”-Me pregunta preocupada.

-“…¿Qué?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?”

-“Es solo que… bueno salió en una discusión hace unas noches con el y bueno… tras ver tu desempeño en practicas y en la caminata…es solo que no sabemos para que eres bueno… ¿Es magia?, por favor dime que no es magia…”

-“…Hem…no… no soy… ya sabes…”

“Mira, la verdad no quiero indagar mas en tu historia, a mi no me importa para nada quien eres o que seas, solo… escucha mantén la cabeza baja y los oídos abiertos, di que eres solo un chico de apoyo a los guardias, y deja que la avanzada se encargue de todo… Yo me encargo de todo.

“Natia yo… no se... dime ¿por que haces esto?, ¿ayudarme?”

-“…Hem… todos tenemos nuestras razones Sebastián, quizás en otro momento te las diga… y tu me digas las tuyas.

Como sea, creo que ya es hora de volver. Suerte en tu trabajo. ¡Y por cierto si fuera tu, no me juntaría tanto con esa fanática loca de los libros!”

Y dicho eso, se retiro del lugar.

Dejándome con media canasta vacía y casi 20 minutos de trabajo perdidos por ella… *HUUGGG…*

Pero si debo de elegir un mal momento de toda la travesía, debería de ser la noche que Lord Cousland me sorprendió dentro de la carpa de Amell, jamás pensé que el fuera capaz de hacer algo así…

Llegue una noche muy cansado después de entrenar, y con Amell fuera, no note nada raro al momento de entrar, pero acomodándome para dormir, me mire al espejo y vi como una daga se alzaba de la mano de Lord Cousland hacia mi garganta… el salió de la nada.

-“Buenas noches, mi buen Sebastián”-Dijo en el tono y cara mas tranquilo que he visto a un potencial asesino.

-“Buenas noches m-mi señor, ¿Cómo pue-“-Intento preguntarle, pero me detiene.

-“No hable, solo escuche”-Me ordena el noble, moviendo aun mas cerca la daga, joder esta fría…

-“Se lo que es, y se lo que trata, asi que he decidido tomar lo mejor que pueda esta oportunidad, y regresarle a lord Howe una pequeña parte de lo que me ha echo.”-Dice fríamente el hombre de melena negra. Yo me muero de miedo y mi cuerpo empieza a temblar.

-“!No, no, no¡”-Grito tras la mano de Lord Cousland, pero son callados por un movimiento brusco de Aedan Cousland.

-“¡Deje de moverse!, no sirve de nada, me asegure de que nadie pueda interrumpirnos y le aseguro que me abre ido mucho antes de que alguien pueda venir a ayudarlo. Asi que escúcheme atentamente si quiere vivir.”-Dice el.

-“Vera, me he pasado toda la tarde pensando que debo hacer con usted, y debo admitir que si fueran otras las circunstancias, ya lo habría mandado a asesinar como el cerdo patético que es… pero por desgracia nada de esta situación es… normal para mi. Por primer vez estoy solo.

Y se que usted debe seguir respirando hasta que Duncan se vea obligado a correrlo de aquí… o pueda desaparecerlo sin evidencia alguna incriminatoria, lo que pase y me plazca primero.”-Me susurra al oído.-“Y no hay nada que me plasca mas que ver degollados a mis enemigos”.

-“No… por favor…piedad… se lo ruego”-Le digo asustado y temblando en su mano.

-“Así que he decidido darle una oportunidad de seguir respirando y demostrarme que me es mas útil vivo que muerto.

Si quiere vivir, aléjese lo más que pueda de mí, invente información falsa de mí a Lord Howe, y tal vez, solo tal vez, le dejare seguir viviendo como un guardia gris en la retaguardia. ¿Estamos comprendiéndonos?”-Me pregunta fríamente el humano.

Yo respondo moviendo lo mas que puedo la cabeza- “Si”.

-“Muy bien, lo dejare ir en un momento entonces, pero recuerde: No hay una sola calle en donde no pueda encontrarlo, no hay una sola roca en la que pueda esconderse, y definitivamente podre destruir toda acción que tome en mi contra con MESES de anticipación.

He vivido en el gran juego de Ferelden toda mi vida. Si cree que puede detenerme o lastimarme. Es mas imbécil de lo que parece.”-Dice Lord Cousland retirando su cuchillo de mi garganta y tirándome al suelo.

“Ha, y si, tal vez crea que esta ha salvo aquí rodeado de criminales en los guardias grises, pero le aseguro, aun soy un noble real, y tengo contactos, si me entero que si quera Duncan sospecha de algo, maldición, si siquiera imagino que su tono de voz cambio conmigo, me asegurare de que su vida sea UN. COMPLETO. INFIRENO.”-Dice Cousland, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

“Buenas noches Sebastián, que duerma bien. Nos vemos en la mañana, no trate de correr, no llegara lejos.”-Dice el noble, retirándose tranquilamente de la carpa por la entrada principal. Y tirando tranquilamente la daga que me había cortado sobre el pasto verde del suelo.

Mostrando entonces, el regalo de Natia empapado por mí sangre en su hoja.

Un grito ahogado murió en mi garganta, y mi cuerpo temblaba sin piedad mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca intentando no gritar de miedo.

No había escape.

Lord Cousland había estado a nada de asesinarme a sangre fría con mi propia arma, y lo peor de todo es que nunca pude negarle nada sobre ser un espía. Ahora todo lo que diga parecerá una vil mentira.

No podía pensar en nada bien, tanto por el miedo, como por el cansancio. Lagrimas empezaron a salirme de los ojos, y rápidamente me los limpie, recogí la daga guardándola como si nada en su funda y me metí en la bolsa de dormir que tenia.

Me quede acostado sobre el suelo incomodo aun convulsionando por el miedo, intentando tranquilizarme y respirar profundamente, pero no podía ni cerrar los ojos.

Sentía que si lo hacia, él volvería.

No había escape.

No dormí nada esa noche, y cuando llego Amell para el cambio de turno, me levante mucho antes de que ella me tocara el hombro.

-“Ha, Sebastián, estas despierto que bueno que…”-Comenzó a hablar la maga, pero un ligero grito se escucho en su boca cuando me vio.

No debía lucir tan bien, con solo una toga azul sobre mí, y mis ojos hinchados y apagados, pero no esperaba asustarla tanto.

-“!Sebastián ¿que te paso?¡”-Me pregunta asustada la maga llevando sus manos a mi cuello.

-“No paso nada Amell… ¿Es tu hora de dormir verdad?”-Le digo con voz apagada y monótona, mirando al suelo deprimido.

-“!¿Como que nada?¡, ¡No me mientas Sebastián, déjame ver¡”-Me grita arrastrándome a las sillas de la carpa.

Sus manos calientes rosan mi herida del cuello y rápidamente cierra los ojos y empieza a emitir luz amarilla de ellas. Mi corte desaparece y no deja ninguna marca detrás.

-“Listo, ya esta, fue una cortada superficial, pero no fue una cortada normal, alguien lo hizo con un arma, ¿Qué estabas haciendo para acabar con una herida así?”-Dice la maga con un todo de reclamo en su voz.

-“No fue nada, fue- fue un accidente”-Digo con obvia paranoia en mi voz.

-“¡Ya te he dicho que no me mientas!; ¿Crees que me importa si fue un accidente?, se que algo así nunca es un accidente; ¿Quién fue?”-Me reclama enojada la maga. ¿Eso fue un destello de magia verde en sus ojos?

-“N-No, puedo Amell, de verdad no puedo”-Le respondo asustado.

-“¿Es que eres estúpido?, ¡Estas en los guardias grises, se supone que estas cosas no deben pasar entre nosotros!, si alguien te corto por su propia mano, Duncan lo hará pagar!”

-“¡NO!”-Le grito asustado. No puede. NO debe. Solo empeorara todo.

-“!Por el redondo tracero de Andraste Sebastian!, ¿Enserio vaz a defender a uno de ELLOS?”-Me pregunta enojada, enfatisand lo ultimo.

-“¿A-a que te refieres ?”-Le pregunto.

-“¡A dejar pasar otra insolencia como esta!, !a agachar la cabeza ante los no-magicos¡. ”-Me dice aun molesta la maga.

-“…”-.

-“Por el amor del Hacedor, ¡somos Guaridas Grises!, ya no pueden quemarnos solo por estar vivos Sebastián, ¡Despierta!, ¡somos tu y yo contra ellos!”-Me regaña la chica.

Eso ultimo me abrió de golpe los ojos.

-“¿C-c-como qu-que quemarnos?”-Le pregunto sorprendido y tartamudeando.

-“!Si, ellos, los no mágicos, ellos temen lo que somos y harán lo que sea por herirnos¡”-Me explica ella.

-“¿¡Todos los no mágicos del mundo?, ¿enserio?¡”-Le pregunto claramente con dudas en la mente.

-“¡Pues claro que si Sebastián, maldición, ¿es que no sabes como funciona este mundo?, solo hay 2 tipos de personas, esos que tiene el poder, y esos que no.

Y los que tiene el poder siempre lo usan para evitar que los verdaderos dignos de empuñarlo, jamas lo alcanzen.

Somos nosotros contra ellos Sebastian, nunca lo olvides.”- Me explica seriamente la maga, tomándome de las manos y miranodme fijamente a los ojos, estos siguen con su brillo encendido.

-“Amell, no, por favor… eso que dices es mentira… El mundo no es asi por favor, solo… solo dame un minuto por favor, creo que todo se solucionara si lo dejo un minuto a solas”-Le ruego a la mujer retirándome a la entrada.

-“…”-Se queda callada la maga, mirándome a los ojos.

Un silencio muerto, reina en la carpa por unos momentos, yo intento salir, pero el recoger mi equipo se esta volviendo una actividad infernalmente complicada.

Y tras unos segundos de completo silencio, Amell vuelve a hablar:

–“…No es justo …sabes… No es justo, que nos traten así.”-Dice ella.

-“Recuerdo cada insulto y cada mirada que me han dado en la vida, solo por que soy una mujer con magia…ellos me tratan… Y me miran como si fuera un monstruo o una aberración maldita.

Ellos creen que no merecemos vivir, y esperan que les agradezcamos cada segundo que nos dejan respirar.”-Dice emocionalmente la maga.

-“Amell, no es asi…”Intento explicarle pero soy interrumpido.

-“¡Ellos creen, que pueden lastimarnos y golpearnos y salirse con la suya!…¿y sabes que es lo peor?, ¡Que si pueden!, por que nadie les reclama jamás nada, por que nadie los castiga por tratarnos como escoria. ¡Y estoy mas que fastidiada Sebastián!”-Dice con fuerte reclamo Amell.

-“Amell por favor, guarda la voz, tu magia se esta escapando…”-Le digo preocupado cuando objetos a mi alrededor comienzan a moverse solos y a elevarse.

“Pensé que aquí seria diferente… pensé que por una vez en la vida, mi magia al fin seria vista como algo digno de admiración y respeto.”-Amell sonríe- “Y en vez de eso…me tratan como si fuera una leprosa… o peor…”-Dice mas calmada pero con la mirada perdida.

-“Amell, cálmate por favor”-Le ruego desesperado.

-“El día que me hablaste sin miedo… el día que me agradeciste sinceramente por curarte y sanarte… fue la primera vez que sentí que era un ser humano normal.

Incluso Duncan quien me trata como a una soldado mas… no me trata como una posible amiga.”-Habla Amell con una sonrisa en su cara, dejando caer su pelo café, del arreglo blanco de su cabeza.

-“Pensé… pensé que al final podría conocer lo que significa tener amigos, pensé que podríamos protegernos el uno al otro, y vivir aventuras mientras íbamos juntos y salábamos vidas…

Pero ahora… ahora me dices que no me preocupe, me tratas como si fuera una tonta que no sabe que te han lastimado… que no ha sido por mi culpa, o por culpa de nuestra magia.

-“Amell, te lo juro, estas mal entendiendo esto.”-Le digo a ella, pero simplemente no me esta escuchando.

-“!Pero si se que significa que te lastimen Sebastián, y por primera vez en mi vida, puedo vengarme de lo que han hecho¡.

¡Así que no. NO me voy a retirar, voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya, ellos van a saber que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros¡. ¡Y si a ti no te parece, entonces mejor ya no me busques para nada nunca más!”-Grita Amell, repeliendo las cosas de la carpa, y lanzando una ligera descarga de luz que me eriza la piel del brazo.

-“…”

Lo noche se roba nuestras palabras de nuevo.

-“…”

-“¿Quién fue Sebastián?”-Me pregunta ella aun molesta, rompiendo el hielo.

-“…Nadie”-Le digo completamente aterrado y con una voz apagada.

-“¿Fue la elfa?...”-me pregunta calmadamente la maga, con una voz tan baja que parece un susurro.

-“N-n-no, por favor no fue culpa de nadie.”-Le respondo.

-“…Entonces fue Lord Cousland, sabia que ese enfermo tramaba algo contra mi…”-Deduce ella, moviendo sus manos y empezando a unir los puntos en su cabeza.

-“!NO, NO FUE EL!”-Le respondo algo fuerte.

-“Aja, ¡así que si fue el, ese malnacido de cuna noble¡”-Grita victoriosa al descubrir al culpable.

Yo me muero del miedo al pensar que podría pasar.

-“¡Lo sabia, lo sabia!, ¡los Andrasianos siempre traman algo en contra de los magos!, siempre se creen con el derecho de lastimarnos, solo por que Tavinter cremo viva a su patrona hace mil años… pero ya verán… ya verán lo que se merecen”-Dice la maga, moviéndose a un baúl de objetos mágicos y mostrando un raro brillo rojo en sus ojos mientras saca unas rápidas flamas de sus manos.

-“A-amell, por favor, no te-no te metas, solo acabaras mal si vas contra él”-Le ruego mientras los temblores regresan a mi. Ahora estoy involucrando la guerra entre templarios y magos en esto… genial.

-“No Sebastián, no se que problema tenga contigo, pero aquí todos somos iguales, así que si cree que voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras lastiman a otro inocente he indefenso mago, está muy equivocado el maldito, si el cree que a partir de hoy voy a curarlo sin mas tiene otra cosa en camino.”-Habla molesta la maga quien sigue rebuscando ingredientes en su baúl de madera.

“Por favor déjalo… te lo ruego…”-Digo intentando detenerla

“…”- Ella se voltea a verme.-“¿!En serio dejaras que te trate así?, ¿Qué tan imbécil puedes ser?, ¿No vez que esto lo estoy haciendo por ti?, ¿por nosotros?”-Me reclama la maga.

-“La-La violencia no se resuelve nunca con mas violencia Amell”-Le respondo de inmediato- “Te lo ruego Amell, para por favor”.

-“No lo creo Sebastián, no me lo creo…”-Dice decepcionada mientras agacha la cabeza al suelo.

-“No me hables, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca mas… tu no sabes lo que he sufrido… Lo que mis hermanos y hermanas han sufrido por culpa de personas como el.

Compartí mi carpa contigo por que tenia mucha pena por ti. Y te di de mi comida por que me recordabas al cachorro tonto que jamas pude tener.

¿Pero jamás fuiste de nosotros verdad?, jamás te intereso si quiera conocer lo que pasaba con nosotros…

Y ya me canse, ya no soy tu maestra.

Llegando el amanecer, desmontaremos el campamento y tus cosas deberán buscar otra tienda para esa noche, no quiero que vuelvas nunca mas”- Dice ella sin quítame los ojos de encima y mostrando un temible brillo rojo en sus ojos.

“Amell, por favor no me hagas esto, te lo ruego…”-Digo luchando con lagrimas en los ojos, lleno de miedo.

-“Prométeme…. por favor prométeme, dime que si entiendes que esto no se puede seguir así, dime que pelearas para demostrarles a todos en el campamento que no somos basura…”-Me dice ella.

-“Amell… no creo que seas basura… no somos basura…”-Le intento explicar, pero me interrumpe.

-“Entonces júrame… júrame que harás lo que sea necesario por nosotros… por nuestro futuro Sebastián… “-Me mira ella fijamente a los ojos.

-“…N-no puedo Amell, no puedo prometer que lastimare inocentes, no ahora… ni nunca.”-Le digo melancólico a mi ex maestra.

-“Entonces fuera…”-Dice ella apagada.

-“Amell-”-Digo yo.

-“!!!Fuera¡¡¡”-Me grita llorando lo chica, alzando su dedo a la puerta.

Y sin mas, no puedo si no salir deprimido al frio aire de afuera.

Caminando a mi puesto, no puedo evitar sentirme completamente vacío y derrotado por dentro, salí a la oscuridad de la noche absoluta, y me postre sobre una caja ha hacer guardia a un lado de la tienda con una tonta lanza al lado.

Tomando un largo respiro, me resigne a prestar servicio en una larga he infinita noche maldita.

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, y las lunas de Thedas me sonreían a lo lejos.

De nuevo la paz de este mundo me inundo los sentidos, y no pude si no sentirme aun más triste por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba solo, y estaba en camino a un maldito matadero. Los engendros devorarían todo y a todos si no lo evitaba. No podía escapar. Thedas caería si yo o alguien más no evitaban la quinta Ruina.

Había evitado esta pregunta lo más que pude, pero esta noche, esta noche sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que cambiaria toda Thedas.

Y sabia que las cosas no acabarían bien por arte de magia, todo dependía de mí, (¡y solo de mí!). La vida de miles de personas inocentes dependía de mi decisión.

Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo y mejor cabeza para pensarlo. Pero el frio cobijo de las estrellas me impediría dormir aunque fuera por un segundo.

Tendría que escoger ahora. ¿Quién debía ser salvado… para que pudiera poder salvar el mundo?

¿Duran Aeducan, el egocéntrico elitista sociópata, que puede tener el control en cada momento en cada situación, y tiene gran poder político sobre los enanos y los demás reinos?

¿Kallian Tabras , la elfa mal-humorada que me odia pero parece entender mejor este mundo oscuro que nadie más?

¿Aedan Cousland, el soldado perfecto, con una mente brillante y gran poder de convencimiento, que es a la vez un racista de closet y un enorme ególatra y megalómano?

¿Natía Brosca, la enana de buen corazón y genial gancho izquierdo, que puede que no tenga ninguna habilidad social con los demás, excepto por su amor y señor?

¿Theron Mahariel, el elfo amigable, que es a la vez un buen amigo y un ser sin lealtad a nadie o a nada en la tierra?

¿O Solona Amell, una buena amiga, que aparte de una magia relativamente poderosa, no parece si quiera capas de sotener una espada, o ponerse una armadura?, dejando a un lado el echo de que parece guardar muchos rencores a quienes abusaron de ella y sus hermanos por años…

¿Quién debo escoger?

Ho estrellas del Cielo.

Por favor.

//Fin del capitulo 7//

Ayúdenme.


End file.
